Despicable Wreck
by Karts of Sugar Rush
Summary: In a universe where super villains don't live among the public, Margo, Edith, and Agnes must find a different place to call home. In the meantime, they go to Litwak's Arcade, where they play games once a month. But one night, the girls get locked in and discover the hidden world of video games. Separated, can the girls reunite? Who will they meet? A certain core four?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck-It Ralph or Despicable Me.

Despicable Wreck-It Ralph

Chapter 1: The Game Starts Now

Light peeked into the room of Miss Hattie's Home for Girls. Margo stirred and made a reach for her glasses on the bedside table. She finally got them and put them on then got up out of bed. Walking over to the calendar, Margo squinted her eyes as they adjusted to the light while she tried to read the date on the calendar. She gasped in surprise at the date. Quickly she moved over to her youngest sister, Agnes's bed.

"Agnes, wake up! Agnes!" She nudged the little girl, who was clutching her favorite toy pink unicorn in her sleep. After a bit of nudging, Agnes finally woke up.

"What is it, Margo?" Agnes asked while she rubbed her eyes with her free hand.

"Today's the end of the month, remember?" Suddenly Agnes's face lit up like a kid on Christmas day.

"Really?"

"Really! Now get dressed!" Margo said as she moved over to Edith's bed to wake up her other sister. Agnes hopped out of bed and began to take off her slippers. Meanwhile, Margo had a hard time rousing Edith. "Edith, get up!" Edith made no movement. "Edith, come on, today's the day." Edith slightly groaned and turned to sleep on her stomach. Annoyed, Margo turned to her own bed and grabbed her pillow then began whacking Edith with it. "Wake up!" She called as she whacked Edith with her pillow. She whacked her again. In response, Edith took her pillow and covered her head with it. Even more annoyed, Margo turned to Agnes, who was having trouble unbuttoning her pajama shirt. "Agnes, help me out here." Agnes stopped trying to unbutton her shirt and grabbed her pillow from her bed and joined Margo in whacking Edith awake. At last, Edith removed her pillow from above her head and glared at her sisters, who ceased whacking her.

"What!" She snapped. Edith liked her sleep and if she didn't get to sleep for as long as she wanted, she tended to be a little cranky in the morning.

"Today's Arcade Day!" Agnes cheered gleefully. Edith looked at Margo for confirmation and the oldest sister nodded. Just as when Margo told Agnes, Edith's face lit up and she jumped out of bed to get dressed.

What has the three orphan sisters so happy is today was their monthly trip to the arcade a couple of blocks away. Being orphans, it was hard to get money to fund their trips so the three agreed on going once at the end of each month, when they managed to gather enough to play for a couple of hours.

All three girls got dressed and went down to the dining room to have breakfast. Usually, the arcade opened at eight and now it was seven. This left plenty of time to eat, clean up, and get down to the arcade. What they didn't know about today was that their lives would get really interesting and it would all start at the arcade.

^Meanwhile^

Ralph, Vanellope, Felix, and Calhoun were in Game Central Station. The arcade would open in an hour. All four of them were meeting before the arcade opened since they didn't get to hang out the previous night. Vanellope was perched on Ralph's shoulder and her eyes scanned the other characters in the station. Bowser from New Super Mario Bros. Wii was having a hard time getting all eight of his kids back to their game but luckily he was getting help from Kamek and Zangief. Then all thirteen heroes from Sonic Heroes strolled by. Sonic and Amy covered their ears as they walked, trying to block out the argument between Knuckles and Rouge were having. Shadow and Omega just ignored them while Tails, Cream, Cheese, and Chocola flew above avoiding getting involved. Big was walking close behind, petting Froggy as he went. Meanwhile, Espio, Charmy, and Vector were talking about going to Dance Dance Revolution for a Saturday Night Out. Vanellope continued to look around at other game characters. Meanwhile, Felix and Calhoun followed behind her and Ralph.

"So, I'll see you at the entrance of Hero's Duty tonight, Shortstack?" Calhoun asked her short husband.

"You know it. Once the Random Roster Race is over with, we can go to Burger Time like we've been talking about. I'm eager to see how Peter has done with making a complete after-hours restaurant. I hear the menu expands further then burgers." Felix responded, losing himself in a daydream of tasting new recipes.

"Are you sure we can even get in? The place will probably be packed."

"Not to worry Ma'am, Peter owes me a favor for fixing his grill back in 2001. I asked him to keep a reservation for us."

"Nice, Fix-It! Come here so I can kiss that clever head of yours!" Calhoun said as she pulled Felix in to kiss him.

"Will do, my dynamite gal." Felix responded, not resisting his wife's strength. Ralph stopped at the entrance of Sugar Rush to drop off Vanellope. When she hopped down to the station floor with a glitch, she turned to her three older friends.

"Okay, so you're all coming to the Random Roster Race tonight right?"

"Of course, I have to make up for missing last night's race don't I?" Ralph teased.

"Good! I'm going to whoop everyone else and I want my favorite people in the world to see it."

"Can't wait… top shelf?" Ralph held his fist out as he grinned with enthusiasm. Vanellope jumped up and bumped Ralph's huge fist with her own tiny one.

"Top shelf!" At the turn of her heel, Vanellope dashed into Sugar Rush to prepare for the day's players. Calhoun kneeled down to Felix and pushed his cap down playfully.

"Guess that's my cue to head to my game," she kissed Felix's cheek. "See you after work, Fix-It!" She got up and went down to the other side of the station to where Hero's Duty's entrance was. This left Ralph with Felix, who was still in a blissful daze after being kissed by his high definition wife. Ralph chuckled at the sight.

"Come on, Felix, we have our own game to get to." He told his protagonist as he grabbed the short handyman and took him to the Fix-It Felix Jr. entrance.

^An hour later^

Margo, Edith, and Agnes, who brought along her unicorn, were at the doors of Litwak's Arcade and Family Fun Center with a couple of dozen other kids, waiting for Mr. Litwak let them in. As they waited, Margo gave them the rundown of how their day was going to go.

"Okay, first we play _Sugar Rush_ then _Fix-It Felix Jr._ and then we'll play some of the other games."

"Could one of the games we play be _Hero's Duty_?" Edith asked. Ever since _Hero's Duty_ was plugged in months ago, Edith has wanted to play it but Margo wouldn't let her.

"No, Edith," Margo replied. Edith snapped her fingers. Rats! "That game is too violent for us to play and it costs two dollars to play." Edith crossed her arms and looked away in a huff. Soon, Mr. Litwak opened the doors and kids at the door rushed in. Running ahead to call first dibs on _Sugar Rush_, Edith hopped into the first player seat. Margo and Agnes got there soon after and Agnes climbed into the second player seat.

"I get Vanellope." Agnes called as Margo entered the quarters in the machine. The roster appeared on the screen. Featured on the random roster today was Vanellope von Schweetz, Taffyta Muttonfudge, Rancis Fluggerbutter, Candlehead, Nougetsia Brumblestain, Torvald Batterbutter, Swizzle "the Swizz" Malarkey, Crumbelina di Caramello, and Minty Zaki. Agnes turned the wheel until Vanellope's square was lit and pressed the accelerator.

"Big whoop!" Edith waved off Agnes's enthusiasm over Vanellope. "Taffyta can drive donuts around her." She turned her wheel to Taffyta's square and confirmed her selection. "Come on, Taffyta, let's win a trophy." The race began to load.

"I play the winner after this." Margo said as the race began.

^Hours later^

The three girls played for hours including Margo's amazing round of _Fix-It Felix Jr._ While Margo and Agnes played _Burger Time_, Edith drank her juice box and she heard someone start a new game of _Hero's Duty_. With Margo distracted, Edith went around the corner of _Sonic Heroes_ and saw it. The game was just starting up.

"We are humanity's last hope." Calhoun stated. "Think you have what it takes rookie? Let's find out." The door behind her opened and Edith stopped drinking her juice and her jaw dropped open in amazement. She watched as a girl with blond hair and pink clothes played the game. The game itself looked incredible and the enemies the girl was shooting were really cool. Suddenly, Mr. Litwak's voice brought her out of her daze.

"Last games everyone, the arcade will be closing in five minutes." Going back to _Burger Time_, Edith found Margo and Agnes finishing their level. Margo let go of the controls.

"Okay, the arcade is going to close so let's go to the bathroom so we don't have to wait until we get back to Miss Hattie's." Then Margo pulled Agnes away from the screen. All three went into the girls' room and Edith went while Margo helped Agnes.

Outside the girls' room, Mr. Litwak lead the last couple of kids out the door and locked up, unaware of the three girls that were still inside. Once Mr. Litwak left, Yuni from _Dance Dance Revolution_ stopped the game demo and called out to the other games.

"All clear, the arcade's closed." All the other games stopped their demo mode and characters began to leave their games' screens.

^Fix-It Felix Jr.^

"All clear, everyone, take a breather." Felix called to Ralph and the Nicelanders. Q*Bert sighed in relief, today was a busy day. All the characters in the game gathered in front of the apartment building. Mary walked up to Ralph, holding out two pies.

"Here, Ralph!"

"Are those both for me?" He asked. She had never given two pies to him at the same time.

"No, one's for you and one's for Vanellope. I know she would want a pie after a hard day of racing." She handed him the pies.

"Yeah, if I know the little medal thief, she'll want something. Thanks for the pie. I'll be sure to get this pie to her." Ralph said as he eat his pie. Mary nodded and went to celebrate another great day of gaming with Gene and Deanna. "Felix come on, we don't want to be late."

Felix emerged from the front door of the Nicelanders' apartment building, straightening his cap. "Sorry for keeping you waiting, Ralph. I wanted to make sure I looked presentable for dinner with Tammy."

Ralph started towards the train. "Yeah, yeah, let's go!" Felix skipped after him with his usual boing. They climbed into the train and rode it out into Game Central.

^Litwak's Arcade^

The girls left the bathroom, still drying their hands as they went. Edith wasn't so thrilled.

"I hate washing my hands, why do we even do this?"

"Edith, you know Miss Hattie doesn't like anything dirty." Margo replied as she tried to open the front door but it didn't open like she wanted. "Uh oh!" She tried again but with more force. The door still didn't budge. "The door's locked." Suddenly Edith's bored look on her face turned to one of joy. Edith pumped her fists in the air.

"Yes!" Margo whirled around, pointing a serious stare at the tomboy. Backing down to the stare, Edith pulled her fists back down. "I mean this is bad." She said, not really meaning it. Agnes stepped next to her.

"What do we do now?" Even Agnes knew what would happen if they didn't get back to Miss Hattie's before lights' out.

Margo looked at her sisters, then the door, then around the arcade. "I think we need to find a phone and call for help. Try opening a door and see if any other rooms have a phone." The girls split up and all but a few doors were locked. "Any luck?"

"No!" Agnes called as she returned to the front of the arcade. She stopped by _Sugar Rush_ and noticed something different about the screen. "Hey, what's going on with _Sugar Rush_?" Margo came over and viewed the screen with her. The nine boxes that were supposed to be containing racers were blank with nothing but a question mark in each box. What was going on?

Margo looked up above the screen. The cabinet read: new racers daily. Oh! The game was resetting and selecting random from the game's racers for the roster. "The game must be selecting the racers for tomorrow." She told Agnes. "I'm sure the game is fine."

Meanwhile, Edith was still searching for a phone. She came to an unlocked door and pushed it open. It was a closet. Normally, Edith would have just ignored the closet but something caught her attention. In front of the fuse box was a blue, swirling portal. That's something you don't see in every closet. "Margo, Agnes, come check this out!" She yelled. Margo and Agnes came to see what she found and Margo wasn't very amazed.

"What is that?" Margo asked.

"I don't know but I have a good feeling about this. We should go in, it's not like we can go anywhere else." Margo grabbed Edith's arm as her sister made a move to step towards the portal.

"Are you crazy? We don't know what would happen if we went in. We could end up on the Great Wall of China or something." Rolling her eyes, Edith shook her arm out of Margo's grasp.

"Like I said, it's not like we can go anywhere else." Once again, she moved closer to the portal and turned to her sisters. "If you want to stay here, fine, but I'm going to find out where this goes." With that said, Edith turned around and jumped in the portal, vanishing in an instant.

Agnes gasped. "She's gone! Where did she go?" Scared that her older sister disappeared, Agnes tightened her hold on her unicorn. Margo was at a loss for words, she couldn't believe that Edith just went and did that. After at least a minute of silence, a voice came from the portal.

It turned out to be Edith's voice. "Margo! You and Agnes need to come in, this is so cool." Both Margo and Agnes sighed in relief that Edith was okay. Agnes, hearing that wherever Edith went was a great place, wanted to see for herself.

"Edith says it's cool. Can we go in, Margo please?" She pleaded. Hearing this request, Margo bit her lip. Her and her sisters needed to get back to Miss Hattie's but it wasn't very often that the three of them got to have any fun. Maybe it would be okay to go in for a few minutes and then get back to find a phone?

Soon, Margo gave into her sisters' desires. "Alright, we can go in." Agnes squealed in excitement. However, Margo gave her a warning. "But only for a few minutes." Taking a breath, Margo and Agnes jumped in together.

^Sugar Rush^

Roars of cheering filled the Royal Raceway as the racers parked their karts in the line-up, the Royal Raceway fanfare playing around the crowd. The racers gathered beneath the presidential cheering booth. Sour Bill, the assistant to the game's president, shushed down the cheering fans.

"Citizens of Sugar Rush, all hail the rightful ruler, President Vanellope von Schweetz!" Sour Bill announced in his usual monotone. Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun were also in the booth and stepped aside as Vanellope bounced up to Sour Bill to take the microphone.

"Good evening, Sugar Rush!" She greeted, way more enthusiastic than Sour Bill ever would. All of the fans screamed happily in response. "Glad to hear everyone's having a good day. Now I would like to thank the avatars for another great day of racing." The racers below the booth clapped, congratulating each other. "And I would like to also address the whoopee cushion in Sticky's kart this morning before opening time," Vanellope narrowed her eyes down at the racer wearing the pumpkin hat. "Gloyd," Gloyd nervously chuckled. Then Vanellope shifted her mood back to cheerful. "Anyway, time to set the roster for Monday. So let's register for the roster."

After Vanellope became president of Sugar Rush, one of her actions was eliminating the coin entry fee for Random Roster Races. Now all the racers had to do to get in a race was step onto the lollipop next to the starting line and their code was scanned onto the board.

The lollipop scanner lowered down and the racers lined up to register. "As usual, we'll register by placement in the last Random Roster Race, first to fifteenth so Rancis start us off." Vanellope said. Rancis nodded and jumped onto the lollipop. The lollipop scanned his code and his named blipped onto the board.

"Rancis Fluggerbutter!" The announcer on the board boomed. Rancis jumped off the lollipop and descended the stairs to his kart, the Kit Kart. Vanellope glitched down from her booth and jumped onto the lollipop. "Vanellope von Schweetz!" She jumped off and glitched back up to the booth so when the roster was complete, she could start the race. Once the rest of the racers were in their karts and had started them up, the Soda Fountain sprayed several kinds of pops and sodas into the fountain below and the Random Roster Race fanfare began. Vanellope then cleared her throat. "Everybody, this is going to be another great race, I know it. So let's get this race started!" She set the microphone down and glitched down into her kart. The starting light went from red to yellow to green. All at once, the racers sped off down the track. From the presidential booth, Ralph and the Fix-Its cheered Vanellope on.

^With Margo, Edith, and Agnes^

The jump through the portal was a weird one. One moment it felt like everything was okay and the next moment, Margo felt like she had been scattered into a million bits and reassembled in a second. After a minute, she and Agnes landed on the other side of the portal. If she wasn't so taken by surprise with the scattering into a million bits feeling she would have landed on her feet. Instead, she landed on her back. Groaning, she got back on her feet. She looked around and saw that she, Edith, and Agnes were in a dark room.

"You call this cool Edith? We're in an empty and dark room." She complained to her sister.

"Hey, I said that there was something on the other side of that portal and I was right." Edith replied. As she went on, she started counting on her fingers to emphasize her point. "It felt cool going through the portal. It's cool being in the dark and wherever the tunnel goes has to be cool."

"What tunnel?" Margo didn't see a tunnel.

"That tunnel!" Edith pointed and she was right. A large tunnel was in the wall of the room. Agnes too followed Edith's pointed finger.

"Where does it go?"

Edith looked up above the tunnel. "I think it goes to wherever that sign says." Margo and Agnes looked up where Edith did. The sign said: Game Central Station.

"What does it say?" Agnes asked, her eyebrows raised in confusion.

"The sign says Game Central Station." Excited finding out about something for once in her life, Edith dashed forward into the tunnel. This upset Margo. What happened to only going in the portal for a few minutes? Why go in deeper?

"Edith, we don't know what's in there. It could be dangerous. Besides, we're supposed to be looking for a phone so we can get back to Miss Hattie's."

Her younger sister turned around and snorted. "Margo, it's a station. It's probably harmless. Go back through the portal if you want, I'm going to be a little adventurous and have some fun." After saying what she wanted, Edith turned around again and continued into the tunnel. For Agnes, fun was a magic word and it made her want to follow Edith. Slipping her hand from Margo's, Agnes scrambled after her sister.

"Edith, wait for me!" She called, forgetting that Margo was in charge.

"Agnes! Ugh!" Margo groaned. Why was being the oldest sibling so hard? Reluctantly, she followed her two younger sisters into the tunnel.

At the end of the tunnel was another room, this one seemed to have a train and another tunnel. Edith and Agnes hopped into the first car near they could and Margo soon joined them. After a moment, the train began to move and it went into the tunnel, electrical sparks occurring around them, making them jump. Eventually, the train stopped in a room much brighter than the previous two and an automated voice sounded around the girls. "Train arriving in outlet one, welcome to Game Central Station." The girls got off the train and down a set of stairs was a doorway. As they entered, their eyes scrunched shut until they adjusted to the brightness of the new area.

When they were finally able to open their eyes fully again, the girls were taken completely by surprise as they saw the sight before them. All over the station were humans, animals, monsters, even dinosaurs. Agnes grabbed onto Margo's skirt.

"Margo? I don't think we're in the arcade anymore." On the other hand, Edith's awe turned into a smile.

"See, I told you the tunnel was going somewhere cool. Would you look at this place? This is awesome!" Bringing herself out of shock, Margo turned to Edith.

"This is awesome? Have you gone out of your mind? Edith, look around, we are not in our world anymore. How can you think this is awesome?"

"Exactly what you just said. We're not in our world anymore. We're in a cooler and safer world. By safer, I mean safer from Miss Hattie." Edith explained as she took a couple of steps into the station.

"Edith, this is the opposite of safer." Margo tugged Agnes along with her out into the station to emphasize her point. "Who knows what could happen here?"

Suddenly, Lemmy Koopa from New Super Mario Bros. Wii came by. The little koopa turned behind him. "Last one to Dance Dance Revolution is the world's dumbest goomba!" He turned back in the direction he was going and ran off. The sisters watched as he ran away and Agnes blinked in surprise.

"Did he just say Dance Dance Revolution?" She asked to see if she had heard him correctly. While she did that, Edith looked at where he came from. Oh boy…

"Watch out!" She quickly pushed Margo and Agnes away and leaped out of the way in the opposite direction.

Why she pushed them out of the way was because Lemmy's brothers and sister came through. Roy shouted at Lemmy. "No fair, you got a head start!"

Wendy didn't care enough to go around Margo and simply jumped on her back. "Ow!" Margo yelped, clearly not appreciating being jumped on with high heels. Wendy kept on running without acknowledging Margo or her pain. Once the Koopa siblings were gone, Margo got up, dusting herself off in case any dust got on her.

"Looks like they don't only cause trouble for Mario." Margo commented to herself. "Thanks for saving us Edith. Now let's get out… of… here…" Now Margo was at a loss for words as Edith and Agnes were nowhere to be seen. "Oh no…" This couldn't be happening. Edith, Agnes, where are you guys?

^With Agnes^

After Edith pushed her and Margo out of the way, Agnes fell to the floor and saw the Koopalings run by. She had to get away. What if they came back? Her impact with the floor wasn't as hard as Margo's so she recovered pretty quickly. Without choosing a direction, Agnes merely ran off, still holding her unicorn.

Agnes ran for a little bit, dodging game characters as she did. She almost got trampled by the soldiers of Hero's Duty, she wouldn't know who those guys were. Not to mention she got caught in a stampede of Pokémon from Pokémon Battle Park. Maybe she should get out of the station so she wouldn't get hurt or something? Not even bothering to see which game she was going into, not that she could read yet anyway, she went into the closest game to her and got on the train. She had to wonder which game she was going into when she was actually going into Sonic Heroes.

^With Edith^

Following her leap to avoid the Koopalings, Edith had to scramble out of the way to avoid being stepped on by Zangief from Street Fighter. She had played the game before and knew Zangief's image well enough to know who he was when she saw him anywhere else. Bowser came by not a moment later. "Nice kids, they get that attitude from their mom?" She remarked sarcastically.

Bowser looked exhausted but was still able to reply to her. "I wish…" He continued on only going in a different direction than his kids, having had enough of them for a day.

These guys in the station really were game characters. Wait a minute… then that means they were in the arcade but in a different part of the arcade. Yeah… as crazy as this situation was, it still beat being at Miss Hattie's. Edith bet to herself Miss Hattie didn't even care that they didn't come back. Blech… Miss Ugly Hair.

^Miss Hattie's Home for Girls^

Miss Hattie went through every floor of the orphanage, checking every bedroom to make sure the children turned off their room lights. She had just finished checking Darla and Mavis's room and was moving onto Margo, Edith, and Agnes's room. When she opened the door into the room, she noticed that the girls were absent. Looking up, Miss Hattie checked the room light. Eh… as long as the light was off. Shrugging off that the girls weren't there, she closed the door and moved onto the next room.

^With Edith^

Looking around the station, Edith saw characters from different games hanging out and traveling to other games. So after the arcade closes for the day, they leave their games and travel around? Awesome! If they can do that then she probably could too. Margo and Agnes were probably somewhere else in the station and possibly entering games. Besides, they wouldn't have gotten out of the arcade until morning most likely. Now that Edith was here, this was her chance to see a whole new world, scratch that, whole new world(s). That's it, she was going to explore this arcade. Where to start? Since she was new to this digital world thing, she should probably start with a simple game. Think, Edith, think! New Super Mario Bros. Wii! Glancing around the station, Edith looked at the signs above the tunnels until she found New Super Mario Bros. Wii and went in.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Despicable Me, Wreck-It Ralph, or any other characters and games in this story.

Chapter 2: Strangers Like Us

^With Agnes^

Agnes got off the train and found herself in a room that had four new entrances. Each entrance lit with a different color: blue, red, pink, and green. A lot of the other characters that were on the train went into the four tunnels. Deciding to go down the pink tunnel, Agnes followed the others, shuffling her unicorn in her arms. It was dark pink for a few minutes until she emerged on the other side of the tunnel. She couldn't help but gasp in awe at the sight before her. The tunnel she went down ended at a beach which bordered an ocean not too far down. Also on the beach were a boardwalk and a wood cabin. As she stepped onto the beach, she could hear a familiar song. It was the theme song of Team Rose. She was in Sonic Heroes! This was where Team Rose is at the beginning of every new game.

Some characters settled in places on the beach while others continue on towards what looked like Seaside Hill. What could she do at the beach? Her eyes wandering over the beach, Agnes saw her favorite character from the game. At a small picnic table on a picnic blanket under a pink umbrella was Cream the Rabbit, the character on Team Rose that could fly. With her was Cheese, the little chao who wore a bowtie and was Cream's pet and Chocola, a brown chao, Cheese's brother. They looked like they were having a picnic. Agnes remembered Margo and Edith once said that when she was little, their parents would take them on picnics in the park a couple of times. Ever since being in the orphanage, they haven't been able to go on picnics. Sadly, Agnes couldn't remember the picnics with her parents so maybe she could join Cream for this one.

"Hi!" Agnes waved as she crossed the beach to Cream's picnic table. Cream turned her attention from her two chao to Agnes.

"Hello, welcome to Sonic Heroes!" Cream waved back. "I'm Cream and this is Cheese and Chocola." Cheese and Chocola waved as their owner introduced them.

"I'm Agnes and this is my unicorn." Agnes said, then she held out her unicorn in front of her. "His name is Fluffer."

"Nice to meet you, Agnes," Cream then gestured to the empty chair across the table. "Would you like to have some tea and donuts? We're having a tea party."

Oh, so it was a tea party, not a picnic. It still looked like fun though. "A tea party? Is that like a picnic?" She had to know.

"It is like a picnic. It is a simpler picnic."

Okay, so maybe it wasn't so different and it did look fun. "Okay, I'll play." Setting Fluffer on the table, and settling into the empty seat, she grabbed a donut while Cream poured her some tea into a teacup. "This is a good donut."

Then Cream set the full teacup over by Agnes. "Be careful it's hot!" For the next couple of hours, Cream and Agnes, as well as Cheese and Chocola had a fun tea party, talking about game-jumping and sharing stories both real and imaginary. Agnes also shared that she really wants to visit Sugar Rush. Eventually Amy returned and they asked if Agnes could sleep over since she doesn't have a game. Since Amy had a soft spot for kids, she couldn't say no to Agnes. When Agnes was in the room, she climbed into Amy's bed and got under the covers while Amy offered to sleep on the couch. This bed was much more comfortable than her bed at Miss Hattie's. In the much more comfortable bed, it was easier for Agnes to fall asleep.

^New Super Mario Bros. Wii^

Edith had to admit, when the game wasn't played, the game map was much different. The different areas of weather were stretching for miles instead of feet. While she was in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Edith learned that the game's enemies were okay to approach when the game wasn't being played. Now, Edith had found a patch of mushrooms in World 1 and had been bouncing for a while until she was tired and bored. She knew it was probably late and decided to start out in World 1 and then explore the rest tomorrow. That was if Margo and Agnes didn't find her first. Finding a reasonably large mushroom, Edith declared it her bed for tonight and grabbed a giant leaf to cover up with while she slept on top. Wow! A digital mushroom was more comfortable than a bed at Miss Hattie's, she was loving this place more and more. She fell asleep, wondering how Margo and Agnes were doing and dreamed about more cool adventures in the arcade world.

^Game Central Station^

Margo was exhausted, she had searched all of Game Central Station, end to end. When she failed to find them, she climbed onto an electronic message board and kept an eye out in case they came back into the station. They didn't. Edith and Agnes were probably asleep by now. She yawned. She was tired from looking. They wouldn't leave the arcade without her. She could search tomorrow. After finding an empty bench, Margo laid down and tried to sleep. Edith, Agnes, where were you?

^Sunday^

The night was uncomfortable on the bench but it was less uncomfortable than sleeping a night in a bed at the orphanage. Margo woke up with a rude awakening because of the station's bright atmosphere. There was about as much activity in the station as last night. So this wasn't a dream. It couldn't be a dream because last night she had lost Edith and Agnes, they were still missing. What was she going to do? The oldest sibling got up from the bench and began to search the station once more. One problem with her search was at hand though. Where was she supposed to start? She couldn't possibly go into other games, could she? She needs help, there's no way she could search this entire arcade by herself. It would take forever! Suddenly, Margo walked into something really hard and fell back.

"Ow!" Margo yelped as she landed on her butt. Rubbing her head where it bumped, she looked up. What she had walked into was a person. This character was tall and wore black and red armor. This character was Sergeant Calhoun.

"Might want to pay attention to your surroundings, kid." Calhoun gently suggested as she helped Margo back on her feet. Margo didn't know who Calhoun was and felt intimidated by her height. In her intimidation, Margo took a couple steps back.

"S-sorry, who-who are you?" There was a lump in her throat that Margo had to swallow.

"The name is Sergeant Calhoun Fix-It. What about you?"

As Margo was about to answer, a character peered around Calhoun's waist. "Tammy, who are you talking to?" It was Felix, the Felix from Fix-It Felix Jr., Margo's favorite game in the arcade. "Jiminy, jaminy!" He stepped up next to Calhoun and took his hat off in respect. "Hello, young lady! My name is Fix-It Felix Jr. from the game Fix-It Felix Jr. What's your name?"

Margo couldn't believe it. This was her favorite video game hero. He was here in front of her. Not to mention he was bigger in real life. Taking a moment to push her glasses up back to her nose, Margo answered the question. "My name is Margo. It's an honor to meet you Felix."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Margo. What are you doing about on this fine Sunday?" Felix asked as he placed his cap back on his head.

Today was Sunday? Oh no, she and her sisters were definitely going to be punished by Miss Hattie now. And Litwak's Arcade was closed on Sunday, just great. "I'm looking for my sisters."

"Your sisters?" Calhoun inquired.

"Yeah, we got separated last night and I've been trying to find them." Margo explained.

"Well, have you tried your own game? They could be home already." Felix questioned.

"That can't be it. We don't have a game."

Felix gasped. "You and your sisters are game-less. That could be bad."

"I know, that's why I'm trying to find them but they could be anywhere."

"Then let us help you. The arcade is closed on Sundays so we have all day to look."

This was so surprising to Margo that she had to gasp. Her favorite game character wanted to help her out. She could trust him. This could work. "Really, you would help me?"

"Sure, it's my job to help people when they need it and Tammy's really swell at tracking others. Isn't that right, Tammy?"

"Sorry, Fix-It, I can't." Calhoun denied, as much as she hated to. Felix's brow rose in confusion.

"You can't? Why not?" Felix pouted.

"Don't you remember where we were going? It's my turn to do a perimeter check and I can't skip that. You know what would happen if I didn't." Calhoun reminded her husband of her occupation.

Felix's eyes glowed with remembrance. "Oh yeah…" Calhoun kneeled down, playfully pulling Felix's cap down over his face.

"I'll try to catch up with you after the perimeter check." Then she kissed both of Felix's cheeks. "Good luck with finding her sisters." Next, Calhoun turned to Margo. "Nice to meet you, kid. You seem like a good one." The sergeant stood back up at full height. "See you later…" With that said, Calhoun started in the direction of Hero's Duty. For a moment, Margo was quite confused at what just happened. One, who was Calhoun, anyway? Two, since when did Felix love someone? That wasn't in his game's story. From what it seemed, Felix was in a state of bliss and wasn't going to snap back to reality any time soon.

"Felix? Hello? Earth, er, arcade to Felix!" Margo tried, waving her hand in front of Felix's face. Jeez, did this always happen when Calhoun kisses him? "Felix!" That seemed to do the trick. Felix flinched and was back to normal.

"Oh! Right, come on, Margo, let's go find your sisters. Let's start with Frogger first." Felix decided as he led Margo to Frogger. That was a small game, they could search through the whole game in one day. Meanwhile, Margo had to wonder if her sisters were okay and what they were doing.

^New Super Mario Bros. Wii^

Following last night, Edith woke up early today. She wanted to have as much time as she could to explore. She had made her way to World 3, the snow land zone of the game. Miss Hattie never let the orphans go outside to play in the snow so Edith was taking advantage of her time in the game world. So far since she got to World 3, she had made at least ten snow angels, six medium sized snow men, tossed snowballs at several trees, and now she was sledding on a broken piece of tree bark.

"Woohoo! Best trip to the arcade ever!" She howled as she slid down the slopes of the land. Soon, she crashed into a snow bank. "I have never had so much fun in my life!" She exclaimed as she dug herself out of the snow. What was Margo so concerned about? This place was incredible. There wasn't anything dangerous about it. Margo. Margo was probably looking for her. She was probably dragging Agnes along too. Unless Agnes somehow slipped away, if Agnes did get away, she was probably in Sugar Rush by now. Bet she loves that. Edith herself was fond of candy. What kid wasn't? Edith had to shake her head, that wasn't the point. Her sisters were in the arcade somewhere. They would find each other at one point or another. Until then, Edith would have as much fun as she could. Now, what to do next?

^Game Central Station^

Hours later into the afternoon, Agnes, Amy, Cream and Cheese left Sonic Heroes. The whole day Amy and Cream had been showing Agnes how game characters lived outside of arcade hours. Just this morning during breakfast, Agnes learned the joy of morning cartoons, something Margo and Edith sometimes talked about. Eventually Agnes told them about how she loved Sugar Rush and that inspired Amy to take her to Dance Dance Revolution, where she had heard the Sugar Rush racers were hanging out for the celebration of Snowanna's programmed birthday. Even though game characters didn't age, everybody still celebrated birthdays whether they were programmed or not. Every racer in Sugar Rush was programmed as a nine-year-old, an age where they weren't too old or young and were still young enough to be cute.

"Are you sure they're in there?" Agnes asked as Amy guided her and Cream to the gate of Dance Dance Revolution.

"I'm positive, I heard Vanellope talk about it with her friends when I was with Sonic in Burger Time the other night. Come on," The four walked into the game portal.

On the other side of the station, Edith had exited from New Super Mario Bros. Wii, having finished exploring the game. She had decided to go into Street Fighter next. Hopefully she could catch some real life matches. This was going to be fun.

^Dance Dance Revolution^

Upbeat and rock n' roll music was being played in the club when the girls entered the room and a good majority of the place was filled with characters from Sugar Rush, along with a few characters from other games. The birthday girl herself was dancing on the dance floor. At a big table in the middle of the club was a multicolored cake colored like Snowanna's afro and on top of it was a mini Snowanna figurine, doing Snowanna's signature roster pose, and a mini figurine of her kart, the Fro Cone.

"Wow!" Agnes said as her eyes widened in amazement at the real life sized racers were right in front of her. Citrusella walked by on her way to the punch bowl.

"Hi Amy, hi Cream!" Citrusella waved.

"Hi Citrusella!" Amy and Cream responded simultaneously. After Citrusella was out of range, Amy turned to Agnes.

"Go on, Agnes, have some fun. Talk to some racers." Amy urged the young girl.

"Really?" Agnes couldn't believe she was about to talk to the characters from her favorite game.

"Yeah, and you can go home with them if you want. We were happy to help you find them." Amy replied.

"Okay, thanks Amy! Thanks Cream!" Amy and Cream went off into the party to have some party fun, leaving Agnes to do whatever she wished. A boy and girl, twins with halos floating over their heads, rushed by.

"If Charmy Bee comes this way, tell him you didn't see us." The boy said with his sister nodding rapidly to support his statement. They were grinning ear to ear. Without giving Agnes a chance to respond, they ran off. Wondering what that was about, Agnes went forward to get a closer look at the cake. Meanwhile, Charmy flew around, looking everywhere.

"Angel kids, come out, come out wherever you are." He began to laugh. "Best game of hide and seek ever!"

"Pretty cake," Agnes said, admiring the colorful cake.

"Thanks, I made it myself." A new voice said. Agnes turned her head to see none other than Candlehead.

"You made this?" Agnes asked.

"Yeah, I'm the best cake maker in Sugar Rush. I'm glad it's a birthday cake, the candles are my favorite part." Candlehead said, gesturing to the bright, lit candle on her head and to the purple candles on the cake.

"I like candles." Agnes commented.

"Cool, I'm Candlehead." Candlehead introduced.

"I know, you're my second favorite racer in Sugar Rush." Agnes stated.

"Sweet!" Candlehead squealed in happiness, then she got confused. "Wait, you said second. Who's your favorite racer?"

"Vanellope," Agnes shifted Fluffer in arms. "I'm Agnes and this is Fluffer. I'm from the real world." Candlehead had to cover her mouth to prevent from screaming and making a scene.

"You're a gamer?" She squeaked.

"Yeah, what's the matter?" Candlehead looked around before pulling Agnes over to the nearest empty table to sit down.

"No gamer besides Mr. Litwak has ever come here before. What are you doing here?"

"My sisters and I got locked in the arcade and we found a weird blue thing that led us here. We got separated in Game Central Station and I've been looking for Sugar Rush."

"Why Sugar Rush?"

"It's my favorite game. I've always wanted to go there."

"Oh…" Candlehead now understood her situation. Agnes then proceeded to explain about how she really wanted to visit Sugar Rush and Candlehead told her about everything there was to Sugar Rush which only added to Agnes's urge to see Sugar Rush for herself. Since it might be a while before Margo finds Agnes and Edith, Candlehead offered her guest bedroom to Agnes. Ecstatic about her visit, Agnes's energy reached its max. Minutes later, Agnes's energy went into overdrive after eating a slice of Snowanna's birthday cake.

^Sugar Rush^

Candlehead led Agnes out of the tunnel and into the brightly colored world of Sugar Rush. Actually, it was dark in Sugar Rush. Vanellope thought everybody would appreciate having night time in the game so they could sleep better. She didn't know why Turbo hadn't thought about it in all his years of reign. "Well, here's Sugar Rush, the sweetest racing game in the arcade."

Agnes was more than speechless. She was actually in Sugar Rush, just like she has wanted ever since she played the game for the first time and she was seeing it at night too. Then Candlehead tugged her arm.

"Come on, home is this way." She led Agnes down Rainbow Bridge to where her kart, the Ice Screamer, was sitting.

It was a short drive to Candlehead's house. The house was a giant brown and pink cake, on top of the roof were several large, lit candles. Inside the house, the walls were brown with pink dots like Candlehead's stockings. There were two levels to the house. The first level of the house had the kitchen and dining room, the living room, the garage, and Candlehead's candle-making room. Upstairs were the main bedroom, the guest bedroom, the attic, and the bathroom.

"This is your house?" Agnes asked. She had never seen a house like this one. "Where's your mommy and daddy?"

"Us here in Sugar Rush don't have parents. This house is all mine." The girls went upstairs to the second floor. They stopped at the guest bedroom, instead of brown walls with pink polka dots, the guest bedroom had walls as green as Candlehead's hair. "This will be your room. I don't know if you have these in your world but the beds in our game are made of sponge cakes. You can explore a little bit. I'm going to get ready for bed. Snowanna's birthday party really took out a lot of my energy and the arcade is open tomorrow so I need to get some sleep." The green-haired racer then went into her room to change into her pajamas. Agnes took the moment to look around the cake house a little more. She liked the brown color and the pink dots. It was cute. The living room had a television like at Team Rose's cabin and also had a computer. Did everyone in the arcade have these at their houses? After looking around the birthday cake house, Agnes returned to the guest room and climbed into bed. Soon Candlehead entered.

"So do you like the room?"

"I like it. It looks really pretty." Agnes complimented as she snuggled into the sponge cake bed.

"Thank you! Now is there anything I can do for you before you go to sleep?" Candlehead asked. Agnes's eyes lit up with an idea.

"Yeah, do you know "Three Sleepy Kittens"? It's my favorite story."

"Sorry but I don't know that one." Agnes's smile faltered. She didn't have the story with her when she came to the arcade, it was still in her family's room at the orphanage. She was so tired last night from staying up so late that she had to sleep without being told the story. "But I do know another story." What?

"What story? What is it?" Sitting up in the bed, Agnes stared at Candlehead, intent on learning this new story.

"You want to hear it?"

At this point Agnes was nodding her head dozens of times. "Yeah, new story!"

Smiling, Candlehead cleared her throat. "Okay, once upon a time there was a game called Sugar Rush. It was a world of candy where kids raced in karts made of sweets and candies. Among the children of Sugar Rush was a kid known as "The Glitch", the Glitch was a kid that dreamed to race with everyone else. Sadly, the other kids didn't want them to race with the rest of them." Candlehead went on to tell Agnes how the Glitch tried to get in the races but got rejected several times. Agnes was sad for a little while until the Glitch was finally given a friend and a chance to race. The Glitch won a race and was invited into the races from then on.

"The Glitch was okay then?" Agnes asked curiously.

"Yes, they were." Getting up from the bed, Candlehead walked back into the hallway. "Good night, Agnes!"

"Good night, Candlehead! Thanks for the story!" Agnes called as Candlehead walked back to her own room. Satisfied with having been told a story, Agnes snuggled back into bed. Clutching Fluffer close, Agnes fell into a sound sleep.

^Monday^

Margo stirred as she was being nudged awake. The sound of a voice interrupting her sleep.

"… _argo …margo …Margo…"_ Not wanting to wake up yet, Margo tried to stay strong and asleep.

"…_Margo…Margo…Margo! Wake up!" _Now Margo was forced open her eyes. The first thing she saw was Wreck-It Ralph leaning over by her bed. "Margo, wake up, the arcade's opening in an hour."

"Alright," she groaned. Struggling to get up, Margo got out of the bed. Memories of yesterday immediately came up. Yesterday was a tough day. With Felix, and later Sergeant Calhoun after she finished her rounds, the three of them had searched three games entirely. Those games were Frogger, Sonic Heroes, and New Super Mario Bros. Wii. All three games were vacant of her sisters. Though, Amy and Cream had said Agnes had stayed the night before and escorted her to Dance Dance Revolution so she could try to find the Sugar Rush racers. When they called it a night on the search, Felix insisted that Margo stay the night in Fix-It Felix Jr. On the one hand, Margo was glad someone offered her comfort for the night but on the other, she hated to impose on the couple's private residence. Luckily, that was when Ralph decided to return to the game and invited her to stay in his apartment's guest room. He had said that a character by the name of Vanellope sleeps over sometimes but the bedroom was free at the moment. While Margo found it a little weird that a bad guy was acting so nice, she didn't pass up the offer so that's where she was now. She was getting ready for day two in the arcade game world in Ralph's guest bedroom.

After putting on her glasses, her jacket, and her shoes, Margo walked into the main room of Ralph's apartment. The apartment itself was one whole floor. The living room adjoined with both the kitchen and the dining room and there was one hallway that led to the bedrooms and the bathroom.

"So, what's the plan for today?" She asked Ralph, who was fiddling around in the kitchen.

"First off, we shouldn't game jump during arcade hours and since it's close to opening time. We shouldn't leave the game this morning. Once the arcade closes, then Felix can join you and help you continue looking for your sisters." While grabbing himself some breakfast, he tossed an apple from the fruit bowl to Margo.

Well, it may not be much but it works. "What about you? Can't you help us?" Margo asked before taking a bite from the apple.

"Sorry, I can't. I have other commitments." Then Ralph went towards the front door. "Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone else. The bonus level guys will probably be happy to keep you company." Without questioning further, Margo followed the large wrecker out the door and towards the main area where the game takes place. As she walked, she took another bite from her apple breakfast. Even with the arcade opening a little later than normal, this was going to be a long day.

^Street Fighter^

It was a few hours into the day after the arcade opened. Edith was hidden behind one of the buildings in the city level of Street Fighter and was relaxing on a couch in an alley. In her free hand was a bottle of juice she had gotten out of a vending machine. Turns out virtual vending machines contained endless stocks of food and drinks and they didn't even require money to access. She would have preferred a juice box but this was the next best thing. What she really wanted was a slice of pizza, it would only be better if it was stuffed crust. Mmmm, stuffed crust…

"Game over! Play again?" The announcer voice called to the player. Then the player's voice responded.

"Cheap shot, Vega! I would challenge you again but I don't have anymore quarters." That was when Edith assumed the player left.

"Okay everybody, the coast is clear and it's noon so it looks like lunch time." Guile called. Lunch time? "Pizza's hot! Come on!" Pizza? Now we're talking! Edith bolted upright and set her juice bottle on the abandoned couch. Following the voice, Edith ran around a couple of corners and soon found a table hidden from the game screen's view and there was some of the game's playable characters and some of the NPCs lined up to grab a slice of pizza. Mmm, it smelled awesome.

As Edith approached, a thought came up. How was she going to get a slice? Would they even let her have one? Aw well, worth a shot! Soon Edith saw Chun-Li in the line.

"Hey lady!" Chun-Li looked up from the table and looked straight at Edith. "Could you hand me a slice? I think I'm too small to be in line." Edith approached closer. "Please?"

"Do you even know who I am, kid?"

"Yeah, I know who you are. You're Chun-Li! Sorry if I made you mad with the whole calling you "lady" thing. I just really want a piece of the pizza. It's not often I get to have some." This was true, Miss Hattie rarely let the children at the orphanage have pizza and the last time that happened was the week before Easter and that was two months ago. Chun-Li raised an eyebrow in thought before coming to a decision. She grabbed another plate and put another slice of the pepperoni pizza on it.

"Here, go crazy." Chun-Li said as she gave the plate to Edith.

Edith took in the smell of the warm pizza on her plate before looking back up at the fighter. "Thanks Chun-Li, you're really cool! Go and kick some butt today!" She called as she began heading back to her abandoned couch. Chun-Li smirked in amusement before returning her attention to her quick lunch.

Thankfully, her couch wasn't taken by someone else and her juice was still sitting there. With a plop back onto the couch, Edith dug into her lunch. She was right, the pizza was good and there was stuffed crust. Bonus! As she eat, she looked over to the end of the alley. After watching a few real life Street Fighter matches, Edith had found the alley with a lot of cool stuff in it. Last night and this morning, she had been trying to transform the pile of junk into a fort. It was coming along. She had mostly tried to fix the fort so it could fit three. Herself, Margo, and Agnes. Maybe Margo and Agnes would change their minds about going back to the orphanage and they could all stay here in Street Fighter, in the fort, or something like that. Soon the pizza was finished and the young blond girl drank up the rest of her juice bottle then she got back to work on the fort. The arcade wouldn't close for another few hours so she had plenty of time to make it even better.

^Sugar Rush^

Holding Fluffer in her arms, Agnes walked across the Sugar Rush landscape. This morning Candlehead told her about how the arcade was going to be played today and how she had to go race. Candlehead had said that Agnes would be fine just as long as she didn't go near any of the race tracks or the Taffy Swamp and that they couldn't game jump when the arcade was open. It took an hour or two before Agnes realized that Candlehead didn't say she couldn't leave the house. So now here she was, exploring Sugar Rush while avoiding race tracks. Where she was right now had ground that was made of chocolate peppered with lollipop trees and really big gumdrops. Things were going fine until Agnes tripped.

"Woah!" Fluffer flew from her arms and Agnes fell to the ground face-first. "Oof!" Agnes quickly got back up on her feet and looked at what she had just tripped over. A small green gumdrop was planted in the ground. "A tiny gumdrop?" She glanced at the gumdrops around her. "All the other ones are so big and this one is so small." Shortly after she started to giggle. "Ahahaha, that's funny! Right, Fluffer?" That was when Agnes realized she no longer held Fluffer. "Fluffer? Where did you go?" Soon Agnes found the unicorn toy under two purple lollipops by a wall of chocolate. She walked over and noticed something odd. Where Fluffer laid, she could only see half of the toy and there was that bright blue glow like the portal that brought her and her sisters with it.

"Huh?" Agnes picked up the unicorn and brought it closer to look at the toy to make sure it was okay. When she looked at the toy, it was whole again. Looking back up at the wall, she noticed the blue glow was gone. "Huh?" She wondered again. Moving Fluffer into one of her arms, Agnes reached out to touch the wall. She had thought her hand would stop at the wall but it went through instead. What is this? Bringing her hand back, she stepped closer to the wall and leaned into it. Her head went through the wall and saw what the other side of the wall held. In the wall was a dark tunnel. What was in here? Agnes then proceeded to walk entirely through the wall and went deeper into the tunnel. There was a light in the tunnel and that was what she followed. In a minute Agnes had come to what looked like a race track. Wait a minute! She knew this track! This was the bonus track that Margo and Edith sometimes got to play when they beat her in a race. Personally, she never won the chance to race on this track. Of the times she had gotten to play this course, most of them were because Margo let her play when she won. Only a few times Edith had allowed her to race with Taffyta or whichever avatar the older sister played the previous race with. Maybe no one has played this yet today? So maybe it was safe to get closer. Agnes walked onto the center of the track. She was so excited to be on the bonus course that she almost didn't notice the sponge cake bed off to the side of the cave.

"Fluffer, look!" Agnes pointed out to her toy. Climbing up to the little ledge, Agnes noticed there was also a bowl full of jelly beans and a chair made of wafers. "What do you think this is doing here?" Looked as if someone lived here. Did somebody live here?

"Congratulations! You won! Play bonus course?" The race announcer asked. "Selection confirmed!" Uh oh! She had to hide somewhere she wouldn't be seen. Perfect! Agnes hopped down and hid behind the little hideout. Everything was silent for a moment and then a kart engine roared in the cave. "3…2…1…Go!" With a brave look up past the bedroom, Agnes peeked out and saw Jubileena, the cherry pie-themed racer, in the Cherriot, driving through the course. Agnes continued to watch while trying to make sure she wouldn't be seen. Jubileena cruised around the track. When she made an almost complete circle, she drove up a slight incline to the next part of the track. Once she was up there, she pressed her gas pedal down further and turned her kart as the course led to the wafer jump. Zoom! The Cherriot flew in the air, missing the hanging mentos by only a few inches and slammed back down on the peanut brittle ground on the other side. With a curve back down to the main part of the track, Jubileena crossed the finish line.

"Oh yeah! Great racing! Maybe we should race again sometime?" Jubileena said to the player. When Jubileena's player left, Jubileena jumped back into her kart and zipped into a portal that would take her back to the Royal Raceway. Then Agnes knew it was safe to come out from her hiding place when Jubileena didn't come back after a minute. She was amazed, a race on the bonus track looked so different when she was actually there for it. Now what should she do? She doesn't exactly know where she should go next. Maybe she should just stay here and see if anymore racers come through. Yeah, she would do just that.

^With Jubileena^

As Jubileena drove back to the Royal Raceway to prepare for another player, she couldn't shake a strange feeling. She felt as if someone else was in Diet Cola Mountain when she and her player had accessed the bonus course. Besides Vanellope eliminating the coin fee for the Random Roster Race, Vanellope also fixed up the Diet Cola Mountain track so it could be the bonus level it was originally meant to be before the game designers decided to leave it out. Come to think of it, she did think she saw a patch of black and red over by Vanellope's old hideout. As she raced up to the next level of the mountain, she kept that one spot in her peripheral to see if she could get a better look. Before she got onto the next level, Jubileena thought she saw pink along with the black and red. Once she got back to the finish line, Jubileena didn't see the black and red again. Weird. Somebody had to be there. She had to get back there so she could check again. Maybe after the arcade closes for the night.

^Fix-It Felix Jr.^

"All clear! Arcade's closed!" Yuni from Dance Dance Revolution called through the arcade after Mr. Litwak drove off. That was their cue.

"Okay, gang, work day's over. Take a load off," Felix announced. Sighs of relief that the work day was over collected as the Nicelanders began to clean up from the last game. The last gamer of the day made it to level twenty before Mr. Litwak asked her to call it quits. It also happened to be one of the arcade's most frequent visitors, a girl in pink with blond hair by the nickname of "Moppet".

"Finally…" Margo breathed. She had been sitting on a bench at a picnic table in East Niceland. A plate was off to the side. The plate contained crumbs of a slice of pie that Felix graciously sneaked over to her in between games a couple of hours ago. Like Margo had predicted, it was a long day. It was nice though. Every day at Miss Hattie's was always either a short one or a long one and not a long one in a good way. A long day of orphanage life tended not to be good. Short days always seemed to be better. Most of the day, Margo had kept to herself but she accepted some company from the bonus level Nicelanders.

"Moppet had a good game today." Mary commented to Deanna as they waited for Felix to come out the front door.

"Yeah, darn shame she didn't beat her high score though. Just a couple more levels and she would have been there. Wouldn't she, Ralph?" Deanna asked the large wrecker as he too gathered in front of the apartment building.

"Oh yeah, she's really good at this game. I'll give it to her on that." Margo reached the front door. "Felix, come on! If you want to ride the first train out of the game with me, then you better hurry up." Ralph shouted up to the top of the building.

On what seemed to be perfect timing, Felix came out of the front door, adjusting his cap and dusting his blue work shirt for brick dust. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" He stepped onto the brick road. "Come on, Margo, we should check Dance Dance Revolution to see if your littlest sister is still there or not. After that, we should look through Pokemon Battle Park for your older little sister. It being a work night, there isn't much time to search." Felix explained as he and Ralph lead Margo to the train leading out of the game.

"And I'll do you a favor and see if the youngest is in Sugar Rush. Chances are if she is there, she'll be at the Royal Raceway to watch the Random Roster Race." Ralph added his two cents as he let Felix and Margo climb into the little train before squeezing into one of the other cars himself.

"Really? Thanks, Ralph! That would be a huge help. You have no idea how much that would help me." The train began to rattle down the track and through the game's power cord to Game Central Station. Then something occurred to Margo. Something she had to say. She turned around in her seat and pulled herself up on her knees so she could look directly at Ralph. "You know Ralph, you're not as bad as I thought you were. I mean I never really thought you were that bad but I just thought you were… well… mad."

Ralph blinked in surprise. "You… don't think I'm a bad guy?"

Margo had to take off her glasses and rub her eyes because of the flash of sparks that surrounded the train as it traveled through the tunnel. She put them back on and returned to looking at Ralph. "Well… sort of… I just thought you were bad because… because you were mad at the Nicelanders for building where your home was."

The large bad guy waved his hand, dismissing Margo's explanation, smirking while doing so. "Nah, that's just the story. That's how the game is supposed to go. Without it, none of us in our game would be here."

The young girl nodded. "Yeah, I can see how that makes sense. Ironically, in a world where there is no logic."

"Train arriving in outlet four, welcome to Game Central Station!" The station voice called. The train soon stopped in the station and the three clambered out of their seats.

That was when Ralph decided to talk again. "You don't know who people really are until you get to know them Margo. Everybody has a side to them that not many know about. Take Felix for example, the gamers don't know what he's like when he's not working or about his marriage to Calhoun. Don't you have a secret side?"

Ralph's question surprised Margo. "No… no I don't," She really didn't have a secret side. She was always the responsible older sister whether her sisters weren't around (which was almost never considering their current lifestyle) or were. She never had any secrets to keep. She was always so busy taking care for her sisters and keeping them safe that she never really got to do her own thing and explore her interests more. "I've always been watching Edith and Agnes that I never really thought about myself. Now that they aren't with me, I have no one to watch out for but… me." Alone, she was alone. Without Edith and Agnes. Yesterday, she had examined her situation but never this thoroughly. Now that she had been alone, she truly understood the depth of it. She felt… horrible. For three years she had single-handedly kept the three of them together and now she lost sight of them for the first time since arriving at the orphanage, since… no, she can't think of that now or she'll break down and she just can't do it here.

"Margo, you okay?" Felix asked, his eyebrows raising in concern. "You have tears in your eyes."

Touching her face, Margo felt the wetness of tears. No, she couldn't let them see her like this. Using her jacket sleeve to wipe her eyes, Margo did her best to look okay. "I'm fine, Felix. Come on, let's find Edith and Agnes." Trying to look strong, she marched right down the stairs and into the station. Felix looked at Ralph, worried about his friend. In response, Ralph shrugged, having no clue about her either. Then Felix bounced after her while Ralph went on his way to Sugar Rush.

^With Edith^

Edith walked through the station. She knew that Margo had to be looking for her and Agnes now that the arcade was closed. So just in case Margo was looking in Street Fighter, Edith had decided to duck out and go to a different game. Where could she go that would be hard for Margo to look for her? Pokemon Battle Park… no, Margo knew how much she liked to battle in that game… Pac-Man… no, that game was literally a maze, she would just get lost while trying to hide. Something simple, some place that Margo would never think she would go. Edith looked up at the signs around her. New Super Mario Bros. Wii… been there done that… Frogger… yes! That was perfect! She never really cared for that game, which was a place Margo would think she wouldn't go to. With positive thinking that she would be able to hide there, Edith happily sprinted into the game.

_Note: Anybody who knows about games probably knows that Sonic Heroes, New Super Mario Bros. Wii, and Pokemon Battle Park are not arcade games. I just needed games that I felt would help advance the story. Also, brownie points to those who can figure out the chapter title's origins._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Despicable Me, Wreck-It Ralph, and any characters or games in this story.

Chapter 3: Agnes's Adventures in Sugar Rush

^Sugar Rush^

Candlehead arrived back at her house after the arcade had closed for the night. Vanellope usually gave the Sugar Rush characters an hour to unwind from racing and cheering alike before Random Roster Race preparations began. The house was quiet. Walking into the kitchen, she pulled out a dish of chocolate strawberries. Not only was it chocolate, it was also a healthy treat. Heehee, chocolate strawberries. They made Candlehead think about her friends, Rancis and Taffyta. They were totally a couple even though they acted like they weren't in public. Jubileena had argued with Crumbelina over who Rancis liked. Jubileena, being Sugar Rush's "expert" on love, had argued that Rancis liked Taffyta while Crumbelina, being a high society type of girl, argued that Rancis liked Vanellope. After some staking out, Jubileena had won the argument. Ahhh… friends. Friends. Friend. Agnes. Agnes! Candlehead dropped the strawberry she had been eating and started looking for Agnes.

"Agnes! You here?" Candlehead called as she searched around her house. Agnes obviously wasn't in the living room or the kitchen otherwise she would have noticed her. She continued to check the garage and her candle-making room. The bathroom door was wide open so that meant Agnes wasn't in there. Finally, she checked the bedrooms. The guest bed was still as messy as it was when Agnes got out of bed this morning and Agnes was not there nor was she in Candlehead's room. Candlehead scrambled outside. "Agnes!" She called. "Agnes!" She called again, hoping her friend wasn't in trouble. When there was no response, Candlehead felt she had to worry. "Uh oh…" She muttered. After running back inside, Candlehead checked the clock. Half an hour to go until the Random Roster Race preparations started up. Technically, the racers didn't have to be there for an additional fifteen minutes. If she wanted to find Agnes, she had to do it fast. Then Candlehead ran outside and hopped into the Ice Screamer, zooming off to search around Sugar Rush.

^With Agnes^

"Attention: The arcade is now closed." An automatic voice announced around Sugar Rush. Whew! Finally… Agnes got up from the sponge cake bed and removed the candy wrapper that was acting as her blanket. After the third racer that had popped into the bonus course, Agnes had thought the candy wrappers would keep her from being seen. She climbed down from the bed and began heading towards the way she came in.

In a short minute, Agnes exited the cavern and was back out in the sunny environment. What should she do now? Where could she go?

"Hello!" Agnes jumped, nearly losing hold on Fluffer. Where did that come from? "Over here!" Turning her head, Agnes saw one of the Sugar Rush racers sitting on a bright red gumdrop. The racer was Jubileena Bing-Bing. "Hi there!"

"Hi?" Jubileena sure surprised her. She really hoped that she wasn't in trouble for hiding in the bonus level.

Jubileena got up from her seat and walked over to Agnes. "My name's Jubileena. What's your name?"

"Agnes," Agnes warily introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, Agnes," Jubileena looked back at where Agnes came from for a moment before again addressing the little girl. "Why were you in Diet Cola Mountain during arcade hours? What game are you from?"

"I don't have a game." Agnes explained. "I'm sorry about being in there. I didn't know I wasn't supposed to be in there while the arcade was open. I was just looking around Sugar Rush and I found that track."

Jubileena giggled and waved her hand dismissingly. "Don't worry about it, I don't think the gamers saw you. Now, you said you were looking around Sugar Rush and that you don't have a game."

"Yeah, I came here with Candlehead last night and I've never been here before. So I thought while Candlehead was racing, I would look around while I waited for the arcade to close."

"Oh, okay, I guess that makes sense." Then Jubileena thought for a moment. "You want to see the rest of Sugar Rush?"

Agnes's demeanor lit up, not afraid of getting in trouble anymore. "Yeah, I really want to."

Smiling, Jubileena turned around and started walking away from Diet Cola Mountain. "Follow me," Agnes obeyed and followed Jubileena down the path. Just around the first corner, sitting on the chocolate road was the Cherriot. Agnes stopped in her tracks. She couldn't stop staring at the cherry pie kart. It looked so amazing and delicious, she could eat the whole thing. "Hey," Agnes was broken from her trance by Jubileena's voice. "What are you waiting for?" Jubileena patted the driver's seat. "Hop in!" Nodding, Agnes walked over to the kart and squeezed into the driver's seat with Jubileena.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going all over Sugar Rush. The Random Roster Race starts in an hour so we have to explore everywhere we can until then." Jubileena started up the Cherriot. "Hang on to some pie crust," Next thing Agnes knew, they were zipping off to wherever Jubileena had in mind.

^Frogger^

Edith thought she would have hated the smell of a swamp but surprisingly, she liked it. It shouldn't have surprised her though. She does enjoy the outdoors. The cars weren't driving on the street where the game was played so getting over to the swamp was a cinch. Everything in this place was huge. This was probably because the game was set in a frog's point of view. Yeah, that made the most sense.

The young blond grunted as she hopped from one lily pad to another as she crossed the swamp. Her goal was to head into the forest and climb up a tree where Margo wouldn't see her. The plan was to sleep in the trees tonight and get back to the fort early in the morning. Said forest wasn't far ahead, just a few more pads and she would be there.

"Man, I wish Margo would have some fun." She muttered as she hopped. After two more hops, she made it to the other edge of the swamp and onto forest ground. Now to pick a tree. No, not that one. Nah, not that one either. No, that one is covered in moss. As cool as moss is, she really didn't want to climb through it. She tried that once when she was little and had a hard fall. That was the week she had a sprained leg and a sprained arm.

Back to picking a tree, she had continued wandering when she found one that would work. The first few branches weren't too high up and the limbs above were big enough to sleep on.

"Okay, Edith, you haven't climbed trees in a while. You can get up there. You can't let Margo drag you back to the orphanage." Edith told herself before she leaped and clung onto the tree. With the eight year old strength she had, she still managed to climb up high into the tree. Once she was on her chosen branch, she plucked leaves to lie on the limb so she could have some comfort that night. Half of the leaves were used to soften the limb for her back and the other half were used to cover herself up so she would be hidden and warm. Her parents only took her and her sisters camping one time but at this point camping rules didn't really apply in this situation. Even though separation from her sisters extended her vacation from Miss Hattie's orphanage, she had to wonder if they were okay and what they were doing. As far as she can remember, this is the first time she can remember them being separated. She had to admit, a few times she had tried to sneak away but Margo and Agnes caught her anyway. Now that she was away from her sisters for a few days, it didn't feel so good. What should she do? Edith asked herself this as she drifted into sleep. After all, getting to sleep early meant waking up early.

^Sugar Rush^

To put it plainly, Sugar Rush amazed Agnes. She was right, there was definitely more to Sugar Rush than she saw in the game. From the point that Jubileena started the tour, Jubileena pointed out many places of the game and explained them to her. Jubileena had taken her to the Licorice Lowlands, Brownie Beach, Cheeto Grove, the Kool-Aid Lakes, and other places. Currently, Jubileena was driving them to a place that appeared to be surrounded by candy corn.

"Where are we now?" Agnes wondered out loud to Jubileena.

"We are heading to the Candy Corn Fields. We're almost where we want to be in the Candy Corn Fields too." Jubileena explained as she slowed the Cherriot down to a stop.

"But why? What's in the Candy Corn Fields? It doesn't look that pretty." Agnes questioned as she glanced around. Sure there were candy corn of varying sizes but Agnes wasn't a very big fan of candy corn.

Jubileena smirked in a way that suggested she knew something that Agnes didn't. "I'll show you why." The cherry pie racer swiveled around to face several large pieces of candy corn, put two of her fingers in her mouth, and let out a high-pitched whistle. "Skittles! Come here, it's Jubileena!"

Skittles? There were walking, talking skittles around here? Or did Jubileena just know someone called Skittles? Then something caught Agnes off-guard. It sounded like a whine of some kind. When the sounds of feet got louder and the whining got louder, Agnes yelped, scrambling to climb back into the Cherriot to hide. Peeking over the side of the driver's seat, Agnes's mouth fell.

Standing there licking Jubileena's face was a pink horse with a black mane. What was a horse doing in Sugar Rush? Was this Skittles? It was then Agnes noticed the piece of candy corn on Skittles' head. The way it looked, it almost looked like the candy corn was acting like a horn. Wait a minute…horses don't have horns, only unicorns had horns. That means… Skittles is a unicorn! For the first time ever, Agnes was seeing a real unicorn.

Jubileena giggled as she tried to stop Skittles' ticklish licking. "Hehe…stop Skittles…hehehe…stop I get it, you're happy to see me. Hehehehe…come on, stop!" Somehow managing to stop the unicorn's licks, Jubileena looked over to see what Agnes thought about the surprise.

"Is that a unicorn?" Agnes asked once Jubileena's giggling silenced.

"No, well, sort of…" Jubileena hesitated as she dug into her jacket pocket for sugar cubes. She held them up to the candy equine's face, which started slurping them up out of her palm. "Skittles is a uni-candy-corn, a unicorn made of candy. He's one of the few animals we have around Sugar Rush." At this point, Agnes had climbed back out of the Cherriot to get a closer look at the uni-candy-corn. "You want to meet him?" Jubileena looked back at Agnes.

Agnes set Fluffer down in the Cherriot's driver's seat before approaching the two others. "Sure!" she happily replied. Eager to meet an actual unicorn, Agnes quickly approached Skittles with a wide grin on her face.

Then Jubileena's voice froze her. "Slow down!" Agnes snapped her attention towards the red-haired racer. "If you try to get close to Skittles that fast, he'll think you're attacking him. Skittles doesn't know you yet so he doesn't know what to think about you." Jubileena explained as she held Skittles' head so he wouldn't run away or attack Agnes. Reaching into her jacket again with one hand, Jubileena pulled out more sugar cubes. "Give him some of these," she dumped them into Agnes's hands. "Skittles loves sugar cubes more than any other treat in the game. Just hold your hands up to him and he'll like you faster than a Pokémon fainting from battle."

Following Jubileena's advice, Agnes cautiously stepped closer to the pink candy unicorn. When she was close enough, Agnes lifted her hands up as close as she could to Skittles' face. After smelling the treats and the hands that offered them up, Skittles started to nip the cubes of sugar off Agnes's hands and munched on them. The touch of the uni-candy-corn's mouth and tongue touching her open hands tickled and Agnes couldn't help but giggle.

"He likes me!" Agnes commented. "Jubileena, he really likes me!" When there were no more cubes to be eaten, Skittles took to nuzzling his muzzle up against his new friend which made the four year old laugh more. "I like you too Skittles. I love unicorns, and I really, really love unicorns made of candy." Agnes responded as she hugged the nuzzling uni-candy-corn.

Jubileena, who had let go of Skittles once she saw that Agnes was safe, watched smilingly as her two friends became friends. She couldn't help but love the sight, it was in her code. Winning and everything was nice but she really cared about friendship and romance, and she was happy to help new friendships bloom. "That's great!" Okay, time for the next step. "You want to ride him?"

"We can?" Agnes paused from cuddling Skittles to check if she heard Jubileena correctly. She has a lot of dreams during the night where she rides unicorns but she never actually rode one before.

"Yeah, the other racers and I do it a lot. Skittles doesn't mind at all, he loves it." Jubileena explained as she drew closer to the little girl and the equine. "Skittles, down!" Skittles obeyed and kneeled down so the girls could climb onto his back. First, Jubileena helped Agnes up and then pulled herself up. Jubileena grabbed a tuft of Skittles' mane with one hand while hanging onto Agnes with the other. "Now to hold onto Skittles, grab a little bit of his mane so you don't fall off." Agnes did as she was told and copied Jubileena's movement of grabbing a bit of the black mane and held onto it with both of her hands. "Giddy up, Skittles!" With Jubileena's command, Skittles took off into the Candy Corn Fields.

Agnes took in the whole experience with awe. She was actually riding a unicorn just like in her dreams. Miss Hattie said that unicorns weren't real but the selfish orphanage headmistress was wrong. "I can't believe it… I'm riding a unicorn!" Agnes called to no one in particular. She was having so much fun that she didn't even mind the candy corn anymore. Soon, Skittles trotted back to where Jubileena had parked the Cherriot.

"What did you think?" Jubileena asked Agnes as she helped her down off Skittles.

"I loved it!" Agnes cried in happiness. "Can we do that again?" The toddler was practically jumping for joy.

Jubileena opened her mouth to respond after laughing at how excited Agnes was but was interrupted.

"Attention racers, Random Roster Race registration in ten minutes! Report to the Royal Raceway!" An automatic voice called all around Sugar Rush.

"Uh oh," She had almost forgotten about the Random Roster Race. "Maybe another time," Agnes's face fell flat. "Come on, we have to get to the Royal Raceway." Jubileena hopped into the Cherriot, followed by Agnes. "Bye Skittles, see you some other time!" Jubileena waved to Skittles, who due to a glitch in his programming, had to stay behind in the Candy Corn Fields.

^Royal Raceway^

"You want me to do what?" Vanellope asked in suspicion. She was currently in her presidential booth with Ralph. Normally Felix and Calhoun would also attend the race but they were busy helping Margo search the arcade for her sisters. Ralph had just asked her to put out an announcement for everyone to look out for Agnes.

"Vanellope, you sometimes have announcements, this is no different. Just tell everyone to keep an eye out for a little girl carrying around a unicorn toy."

"Maybe whoever lost that kid ought to keep her on a leash." Vanellope deadpanned. Her announcements were always about stuff she personally cared about or was happy stuff that would entertain everyone. Sugar Rush was a place for kids and kids deserved to have fun, not worry about lost people.

"Vanellope, just do it. If you won't do it for Margo, then do it for me." Margo was a nice kid and she deserved to have some help, if Agnes was here then that would help the search. Vanellope rolled her eyes. Ralph used one finger to nudge his best friend playfully. "Do it for big old Stinkbrain." The young president couldn't help but smirk at her favorite nickname for the large wrecker. One little announcement wouldn't hurt would it?

"Fine, I'll do it. But just this one time, Sir Stinky and that's it." Vanellope agreed. "But like all the other announcements, I'm saving it for after the race. Don't want everyone distracted from the race, that takes away the fun."

"Yeah that sounds fair." Ralph nodded, he could understand that. It would probably prevent chaos later. Sour Bill then walked up to the two, holding a plate with two milkshakes on top of it.

"Your milkshakes, Madam President and Wreck-It Ralph," Sour Bill droned.

"Thank you, Bill!" Vanellope cheekily replied as she swiftly snatched her chocolate milkshake and Ralph took his strawberry one. The green, sour gumball assistant nodded and went to check on race preparations. The nine year old sucked her milkshake through her straw before returning to her conversation with Ralph. "Anyway, I wouldn't worry about the lost kid. No one really dies in Sugar Rush and if she's as big a Sugar Rush fan as you say, then she's bound to be here at the race. We'll get responses about a little girl quicker than Sonic scarfing down a chili dog." She emphasized her point with a snap of her fingers.

"Let's hope so, President Pukerton. Margo really wants to find her sisters as soon as possible." Ralph said as he drank up his milkshake.

A little bit away from the Royal Raceway, Jubileena stopped her kart before she got to the busy square. She wasn't so sure how everyone would react to Agnes so she decided Agnes would have to go alone from here while she entered the race.

"Okay, I have to race and you have to watch from the audience so this is where we split up. Just go the same way I'm going and watch the race from in between the cheering sections." Jubileena instructed as Agnes got out of the kart. "I'll tell Candlehead that I found you and we'll hang out after the race. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great, I haven't seen a real race before." Agnes answered.

"Awesome! See you later Agnes!" Jubileena cruised off ahead to position her kart for the race. The raceway wasn't far so Agnes was able to walk the rest of the way.

In a couple of minutes, Agnes crossed the bridge to the track and slipped in between the cheering sections like Jubileena told her to do. She had managed to get into the space between Taffyta's fans and Rancis's fans. It was perfect distance where she could see the jumbotron well and unknowingly perfect for hiding from Ralph. From her vantage point, she could see the Ice Screamer which was on her end of the second row of karts and the Cherriot which was in the middle of the third and last row of karts. Soon the racers were gathered beneath Vanellope's podium and Agnes watched the entire registration process, in which she learned how the roster changes every day and how with just a jump on the lollipop one could be signed up for the race to be on that roster.

Besides her dreams about unicorns, Agnes also dreamed about racing in Sugar Rush. In those dreams, Agnes didn't care about winning the race but just having a fun time racing. Now that she was there, she had to wonder what it would be like to really race. Returning her attention to the scene in front of her, Agnes watched as the racers get into their karts, Vanellope start the race, and they all zipped across the starting line and down the course.

During the race, Agnes found herself cheering for not just one racer but three. Vanellope, obviously being one of them since she was her favorite, and Candlehead and Jubileena, her second and third favorites respectively and her two new friends she had made in the arcade world. Once the racers were out of her sight, Agnes switched her attention to the jumbotron which was catching the entire race.

As the race continued, Sour Bill walked around the raceway, he heard what Ralph and Vanellope were talking about. To be truthful, he had been hiding behind the curtain for the whole conversation. It was an annoying habit he found himself developing over the years with King Candy. King Candy never liked to be interrupted in his conversations, especially conversations regarding "the Glitch". For the past couple of years, Sour Bill would wait outside of the conversation until there was silence confirming there wouldn't be interruptions. So he heard about the missing little girl with the unicorn toy. If he had heard correctly then the little girl would be at the race. That was why he was taking a walk in the middle of the Random Roster Race, to find her and report her to Ralph. He had checked the right side of the stands and now he was going down the left side. So far, there was no luck. At least he thought so until he reached the cheering stands of Rancis and Taffyta. Sitting on the ground between the two booths was a little girl in blue overalls, hair done in a style similar to Vanellope's, and she was holding a unicorn toy.

So she was here! For fear of being seen, Sour Bill quickly but silently backtracked away from the cheering stands. There might not need to be an announcement after all if he told Ralph about her. He jogged back to the presidential booth and attempted to get Ralph's attention.

"Wreck-It Ralph…" Bill nudged Ralph's leg. Ralph didn't notice it as he was up cheering for Vanellope, who was currently in third place and fighting Citrusella to catch up to Taffyta. "Wreck-It Ralph…"

"Yeah! Get her, Kid! Get her!" Ralph cheered as he pumped his fists up in the candy-coated air.

"Wreck-It Ralph…" Bill droned again. When he saw that he still had not received Ralph's attention, he rolled his eyes, and proceeded to climb up Ralph's back. Once he was on Ralph's shoulder, he tried again, hopefully reaching Ralph's ears this time. "Wreck-It Ralph…" Again Ralph ignored him. Finally fed up, Sour Bill curled his hand into a fist and bonked Ralph on the head.

"Ow!" Ralph winced upon being smacked.

"Wreck-It Ralph!" Sour Bill tried again. This time he got Ralph's attention but not in a good way. Ralph plucked him off his shoulder and looked him straight in the eye.

"What the heck was that for? Can't you see I'm trying to watch a race?!" Ralph questioned the sour gumball. His angry tone still frightened Sour Bill, so the gumball had to cringe.

Still Sour Bill managed to speak for himself. "The-the little girl, she-she-she's here. She's here at the race!" Sour Bill panicked, afraid Ralph was going to chuck him across Sugar Rush.

"What little girl?" Ralph questioned.

"The little girl you told Vanellope to put out an announcement for. I just saw her." Sour Bill explained.

This sparked some memory inside Ralph. He was so interested in the race he forgot about Margo's sister. Ralph put Sour Bill back on the floor. "Where is she? Where did you see her?"

Sour Bill walked over to the left side of the booth and pointed. "She's watching the race from between the stands. She's between the fifth and six stands, the pink and brown ones."

Ralph followed the short gumball's point to the stands that held the pink lollipop people and the peanut butter cup people. As much as he wanted to watch Vanellope's race, he still had to help Margo. She would probably be happy to know that he found one of her two sisters. He turned his gaze to Sour Bill.

"Thanks, Cough Drop! I'll be back." Ralph climbed down the booth and headed towards the cheering stands Sour Bill directed him to.

The race was so exciting to Agnes. Sure she was sad that Jubileena was knocked out of the race by a candy cane boomerang and Candlehead was stuck in a syrup slick but it was fun to see them race anyway. Just now, she was saddened by the fact that Citrusella had gotten Vanellope out of the race but she knew that if this race happens every night then Vanellope would always have another chance. Suddenly, her stomach grumbled. She was hungry. She hasn't been hungry since breakfast at Candlehead's house. Then she got an idea. There were lollipops growing out of the ground just ahead of her. Maybe no one would notice her go and get one.

Agnes walked forward to the lollipops and bent down to grab one. However, she bent down too far and tumbled down into the little lollipop garden bed. She rolled down until she stopped among the green, lime-flavored lollipops.

Ralph came to the pink and brown cheering stands that Sour Bill pointed out. He hoped that Agnes wouldn't be afraid of him and his large size. As he prepared himself, he looked between the stands to find that no one was there. What the? Sour Bill said he saw her here. He stepped forward and peeked under the stands to see if she was hiding under the booths. He didn't see anybody under either. So he continued on and checked between and under the other booths.

Agnes groaned as she got up. That didn't hurt too bad. Now she noticed the green lollipops around her. Yummy! She immediately plucked one and put it in her mouth. As fast as she plucked it, she decided that she didn't like it. She pulled it out and spat a little. Eww, lime… she tossed the lime lollipop aside. She needed a red one. Climbing up to the red lollipops in the bed, she grabbed one and tasted it before deciding to put it in her mouth. Yum, cherry! She put the lollipop in her mouth and began to lick at it more. While she eat her lollipop, she climbed back up to the cheering stands and snuck back between Taffyta and Rancis's. When she got back, she thought she noticed something different. Heading to the back of the stands, she saw a large footprint. It's so big, she thought. Wondering where it came from, she got her answer when she saw Ralph down at the end of the stands, looking between them and under them. Bad guy! She had to hide. At this point, there was only one place she could hide. Under the booths! Quickly, Agnes crawled under Taffyta's booth.

Ralph was disappointed. Sour Bill said he saw her here and so far, he hasn't seen her. She wasn't under any of the booths he had checked so far. The race was almost over, he was sure of that and he didn't want to walk all the way to the other end. If Sour Bill did see her, then she was gone now. He would have Vanellope make the announcement. He walked back to Vanellope's presidential cheering stand, grumbling about how Sour Bill had him on a goose chase.

Agnes stayed quiet, licking and sucking on her lollipop when she heard and felt somebody large walking by. It was Wreck-It Ralph, the bad guy from Margo's favorite game, she was sure of it. Pausing from her snack, not moving a finger, she kept quiet. Ralph lumbered by and soon he was not in range anymore. Phew, Agnes breathed, he didn't look under the cheering stand. To make sure he was gone, she peeked out from under the stand and saw Ralph going towards Vanellope's cheering booth. She should be safe now. Agnes then crawled out from under the stand and returned to the space between the booths.

Citrusella crossed the finish line just before Taffyta did. She jumped out of her kart and cheered. It wasn't often that she won the Random Roster Race. All of the racers were warped back to the starting/finish line. The blueberry pie racer accepted her trophy and Vanellope glitched back up to her podium.

"Congratulations, Citrusella!" Vanellope announced. Citrusella was applauded by the other racers and got a hug from her sister, Jubileena. "Now," Vanellope continued, looking at the final rankings of the race. "Joining Citrusella on the roster tomorrow would be: Taffyta, myself, Gloyd, Adorabeezle, Sticky, Candlehead, Crumbelina, and Snowanna. Congrats everybody, now everyone go on and go do whatever you want and just be back here for opening time."

"Vanellope," Ralph reminded her.

"And one more announcement! Ralph here has a friend who has two sisters wandering around. One in particular happens to be a fan of Sugar Rush so if you see a little girl wearing overalls that carries a unicorn toy around with her, let me or Ralph know. Okay? That's all!" Vanellope said into her microphone. Murmurs of conversation began to float around the Royal Raceway as everyone began to disperse for their evening plans. Vanellope and Ralph left the raceway to go watch people wipeout on an obstacle course on her big screen tv in her media room. Everybody was deep enough in conversation that nobody noticed Jubileena and Candlehead's faces lose their happiness and start to show worry. They both knew who Agnes was and were her friends.

Uh oh! Agnes thought. She was in trouble. There was only one thing she thought she could do. Run! Scrambling to her feet, Agnes ran off in the direction of Candlehead's house, the place she was staying at. For a moment, she doubled back to grab Fluffer, who she had dropped in her haste.

Jubileena, on the other hand, found this the perfect time to talk to Candlehead about Agnes. She moved over to Candlehead.

"Candlehead!" Jubileena called out as she approached. Candlehead flinched back a little.

"I don't know anything!" Candlehead didn't mean to speak so she gasped in shock of her mouth running off without her and covered it.

"Candlehead, it's okay, I know Agnes is staying with you. I wasn't going to get you in trouble." Jubileena explained. Candlehead sighed in relief.

"Good, I wasn't sure what I would do if I got in trouble for giving her a place to stay." Candlehead replied.

"Now what do we do? Ralph is looking for her." Said Jubileena.

"I don't know. I've searched everywhere and I haven't found her." Said Candlehead.

Jubileena giggled. "Candlehead, are you sure you looked everywhere?" Candlehead thought for a moment. Her eyes brightened with realization.

"You're right!" Candlehead answered. Jubileena smiled. "I haven't checked my basement." Jubileena slapped her face. She should have known Candlehead would have a response like that.

"Candlehead, you don't have a basement." Jubileena pointed out.

Candlehead tilted her head in confusion. She didn't? Then the answer came to her. "Oh yeah…" Jubileena was right, she didn't have a basement. "Now what do we do about Agnes? She could be anywhere." She wondered.

"Don't worry, I brought Agnes to the race. She's been here the whole time." Jubileena explained. "I saw her between Taffyta and Rancis's cheering stands before the race started. Come on!" The two girls went to where Jubileena saw Agnes. Sadly, they didn't know she had bolted upon hearing the announcement.

"Where did she go?" Candlehead asked. Now her friend really was lost.

"Maybe she went back to your house. That is where she's staying, she must think you would hide her." Jubileena suggested.

"Ooooh, good idea, let's go!" Said Candlehead. The girls went and got into their karts then raced off towards Candlehead's.

^Game Central Station^

Felix, Calhoun, and Margo enter the station after they have exited Dance Dance Revolution. Margo sighed, chalk up another failed game search.

"Edith's not in Dance Dance Revolution or Agnes for that matter." Margo said to Felix and Calhoun.

"That's fine, from what you told us, neither of them seem to be dance fanatics." Calhoun said to Margo.

"Maybe we should go to Sugar Rush next. Agnes has got to be there." Felix suggested.

"No," Calhoun replied.

"Why not, Honey Badger? Shouldn't we focus on the youngest first?" Felix wondered.

"I said that because the one that might be in Sugar Rush is probably in less danger than the older one. We don't have an idea where she could be so she could potentially be in a lot of danger. She likes action so she would put herself at risk to get that. Just look at Vanellope." Calhoun explained.

Felix lulled over it for a moment. "You do have a point."

Margo too thought on it and that gave her an idea. "If that does make sense then I know where we should go next."

"Where would that be?" Felix asked.

"Pokémon Battle Park, the home game of 649 Pokémon that can battle." Margo answered. "Edith likes to play that game when we come to the arcade. She probably would want to see a real Pokémon battle."

"Makes perfect sense to me," Calhoun commented. "Come on, it's this way." Calhoun lead Felix and Margo to the Pokémon Battle Park tunnel.

"I really hope I'm right." Margo wondered as she followed Calhoun.

_Note: Congrats to Avatarcatz2323, the chapter title reference in the last chapter was to Tarzan. Brownie points to you for guessing it first! Okay, now if you've read the chapter, review! I enjoy reviews!_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Despicable Me or Wreck-It Ralph.

Chapter 4: Conversations of Self-Discovery

^Sugar Rush^

Jubileena and Candlehead drove up to Candlehead's house. Jubileena parked out front while Candlehead parked in her garage.

"Agnes!" Candlehead called as she and Jubileena entered the cake house. "Agnes, are you here? It's Candlehead and Jubileena!"

"Agnes isn't here, try the Candy Corn Fields." A familiar voice called back.

"Okay!" Candlehead cheerfully replied as she turned around to go get the Ice Screamer.

"Candlehead, wait," Jubileena said as she grabbed Candlehead's arm. "That sounded like Agnes. If she wasn't here then no one would have responded to us."

Candlehead gasped. "You're right, Jubileena." Candlehead knew she wasn't very bright even if her candle was and she hated being so clueless sometimes. "Sounds like it came from upstairs." She observed. The racers went up the stairs and followed the voice to the guest room, the room Agnes was staying in. When they went in the room, they immediately noticed a bundle of blankets curled up on the bed.

Jubileena took off the top blanket, revealing Agnes, who was trying her best to hide from anyone who was trying to find her. Now that Agnes knew she was found, she was a little embarrassed.

"Hi…" Agnes sheepishly greeted. Before Jubileena could respond, Candlehead budged in.

"Agnes, where have you been?" Candlehead asked with a mix of curiosity and worry. "I came home after closing time and you were gone."

Agnes sat up in the bed. "I was exploring. It wasn't really fun being inside all day. For most of the day I was at… uh…, Jubileena, what did you say that bonus track was called?"

"Diet Cola Mountain," Jubileena answered.

"Yeah, that!" Agnes happily replied as she pointed to Jubileena as to say 'what she said'. "That's where Jubileena found me." She climbed out of the bed. "After that, Jubileena showed me places all around Sugar Rush. I really liked the Candy Corn Fields. Jubileena helped me make friends with Skittles."

Candlehead tilted her head curiously. "Skittles? The uni-candy-corn?"

"Uh huh," Jubileena added. "I saw that Agnes had her unicorn toy so I figured she must like unicorns and I thought she would like to meet him." Shaking her head, Jubileena got back on track. Back to business. "What are we going to do? Ralph is looking for you. Your sister is looking for you." Jubileena said to Agnes.

Agnes looked like she was worried. "We can't let Ralph find me. He's a bad guy. What if he crushes me?" Ralph was so big and she was so small. He could easily crush her.

Jubileena waved off the worry. All of the racers met Ralph. They knew who he really was. "Agnes, you don't have to worry about Ralph. He's really not a bad guy."

"If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have a game anymore." Candlehead added. Jubileena elbowed her in the stomach. "Ow! Jubileena!"

"Not one word about the cy-bug attack." Jubileena whispered to Candlehead. She wasn't sure if Agnes knew about the cy-bug attack and if she didn't, she didn't want to scare the little girl.

"Ralph saved your game?" Agnes asked curiously. She thought bad guys were bad so a bad guy saving a game was really surprising to her.

"Yep," Jubileena responded. "But that's a story for another time. So don't worry about it."

"Okay," Agnes agreed.

Candlehead jumped back into the conversation and was actually back on topic. "Anyway, what do we do about Ralph? Vanellope said that Agnes's sister was looking for her and if we found Agnes that we should tell her or Ralph as soon as possible."

Jubileena thought for a moment. "Well, we don't have a clue about what Ralph and Vanellope are doing tonight so they could be anywhere in the arcade. But we should be able to find Vanellope in the castle in the morning."

"That's a great idea, if we get up early enough, we can talk to Vanellope before we have to go play." Candlehead added.

Agnes's eyes brightened. "I get to meet Vanellope?" She had always wanted to meet her favorite racer in the game. While she had been in Sugar Rush, she was wondering when she would meet Vanellope face-to-face.

"Yep, isn't it great?" Jubileena answered.

Candlehead started for the door to go to her bedroom. "I'm going to go set my alarm clock before I forget."

"Okay," Jubileena replied. "Hey, can I watch your t.v.? I don't want to miss watching Tyler and Lindsay's romantic date in Paris."

"Sure, go ahead." Candlehead responded from her room. Jubileena turned to Agnes.

"Want to watch a cartoon with me?" Jubileena asked Agnes.

"Sure!" The two of them then went and planted themselves on Candlehead's couch to watch television.

^With Ralph and Vanellope^

"Hahaha! You see that wipeout?" Vanellope asked Ralph while clutching her stomach from laughter.

Ralph wiped a tear from his eye. "Yeah, no one can ever get across that platform." He laughed a little before a thought came to him. "Do you think anyone has found Margo's sister?"

"Nah," Vanellope replied. "Sugar Rush is a big place. It could be a while before someone finds her."

"Really because Sour Bill said he saw her at the race." Ralph wondered.

Vanellope paused the television to shoot Ralph a curious look. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, I had to help Margo so I went around the track looking for her but I didn't see her anywhere." Ralph explained.

"Either she was there and she was hiding or she wasn't there period and Sour Bill just thought someone looked like her." Vanellope thought.

"How would Sour Bill even know what she looks like? Margo only told me that she wore overalls and that she carried around a unicorn toy." Ralph reasoned.

"How the heck should I know what happened? I was racing, remember." Vanellope said.

"I know, I was just saying that Sour Bill may not have known what she looked like." Ralph responded.

"Oh okay," Vanellope got out of her seat. "Want some popcorn to go with the laughs?"

"Sure," Ralph answered.

"Small, medium, large, or extra large?" She asked.

"Extra large, thanks!" Ralph replied.

"Okay, Donkey Kong's hairless cousin, don't start it up again without me." Vanellope skipped off to go retrieve popcorn from the castle kitchen.

"Alright, Boss Butterfingers." Ralph playfully teased.

^Fix-It Felix Jr.^

Margo sighed in gloominess. Edith was nowhere in sight in Pokémon Battle Park and there were plenty of battle fields occupied by battles and spectators. Even though it had taken two hours to search all over the game, she wasn't in any mood to sleep. Ralph hadn't returned yet so she was just sitting on his front stoop, tossing little pebbles into the grass. Then heavy footsteps approached.

Margo looked up at the owner of the footsteps. "Hey, Margo, you okay?" Ralph asked, a concerned expression on his face.

She looked down to the ground. "Ralph, I've been to five games and I haven't found Edith or Agnes anywhere. At this rate, I'm never going to find them." Margo couldn't bear to think what would happen if Edith or Agnes got into danger. If only those Koopalings hadn't almost trampled them then they would still be together. She couldn't lose them.

Ralph saw how much she was hurting. He knew what that was like. If he lost Vanellope, Felix, or even Calhoun, he would be miserable too. He couldn't let Margo feel this bad, not when there was a chance her sisters were still out there. "Margo, it's not going to help thinking thoughts like that. You have to stay positive."

"Give me some good news and maybe I will be positive." Margo mumbled.

"Then I have good news for you. Vanellope made the announcement to Sugar Rush about Agnes and Sour Bill said he saw her at the Random Roster Race." Ralph told her.

Somebody saw Agnes in Sugar Rush? She knew Agnes would be there and now she had confirmation. Margo sighed in relief. "Thanks Ralph, at least I know where one of my sisters is." She looked down at the ground again. "But it doesn't make me feel better all that much. I promised my parents that I would keep them out of trouble."

Wow, she really needs some cheering up. Ralph thought. "Maybe a good night's sleep will help. You've had a long day." Margo pushed her glasses back up against the bridge of her nose and looked up at Ralph.

"If I thought a good night's sleep would help, do you think I would still be up right now and sitting out here on your porch?" She asked rhetorically, gesturing to the front stoop as she did so.

Ralph nodded in agreement. "I guess you have a point there." Okay, he needed a new idea. The large wrecker looked around Niceland, looking for something to give him inspiration. His eyes darted from Felix and Calhoun's apartment to Mary's apartment in the apartment building to the dump and then to the top of the apartment building. The roof! That gives me an idea. "How do you feel about moving?" A small grin formed on his face.

"Not if it won't make me feel better." She responded, her eyes looking down at her shoes.

"Then you're moving." Ralph declared, scooping the eldest sister up and placing her on his shoulder where Vanellope usually sits. He began to make his way down East Niceland's street to the apartment building.

"Ralph!" Margo cried in surprise. Not wanting to lose her balance, instinctively gripped her hands around Ralph's neck. "Where are we going?"

"We are getting the best view in the game." Ralph said as they approached the side of the building. Locking his fingers on the little ridges of the building, he began his climb. "Hold on tight."

For fear of falling, Margo gripped on tighter to Ralph's neck. "Ralph, this is insane!" She panicked.

"Don't worry, I've been climbing this building for thirty-one years. I know what I'm doing." Ralph assured her, almost boasting how easy it is for him to climb the building.

Margo rolled her eyes as Ralph ascended. "Yeah, that's supposed to make me feel better. I think I prefer your front porch." She responded somewhat sarcastically.

Ralph laughed a little. "You won't be thinking that for long."

No less than two minutes later, Ralph and Margo reached the top of the building. All there was at the top of the building was a built in pool, some lawn chairs, beach umbrellas, and a door leading down into the building.

As Margo took in her surroundings, she raised an eyebrow in cynicism. "A pool? That's supposed to make me feel better. Ralph, if you haven't noticed, I'm not in the right clothes for swimming." She took a moment to look at Ralph's red overalls. "And neither are you, unless you like soggy overalls."

Ralph shook his head, inwardly laughing. She has as much wit as Vanellope does. "That's not it. Close your eyes,"

Suspicious of what Ralph had going on in his head, Margo narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you going to do?" If he was going to toss her in the pool when her eyes were closed then he was going to get it.

"Just trust me," She was as hard to convince as Vanellope was too. Deciding to trust Ralph, Margo closed her eyes but refused to let go of his neck. Moving to the edge of the roof, Ralph stopped when he reached the spot where Felix was at the end of each game. Gently, he pried Margo off his shoulder and set her on her feet. "Okay, now you can open them."

Hesitantly, Margo slowly opened her eyes. When she opened her eyes completely, she was shocked at the sight before her. She was staring at the console's screen, except she was in the game and not on the player side. From here, she could see the front door of the arcade. The thought of seeing the front door didn't make her feel bad at all. The sight of the arcade like this was actually nice. It wasn't just nice. It was beautiful. Shifting her gaze from the door, she moved her gaze to the other games in range of the screen's view. To her right, she could see Dance Dance Revolution, Burger Time, Sonic Heroes, and New Super Mario Bros. Wii. On her left, she could see Sugar Rush, Tapper's, Pokémon Battle Park, and Street Fighter. Margo had to admit, Mr. Litwak had definitely picked a good spot for Fix-It Felix Jr. to be placed.

"What do you think?" Ralph asked. He saw Margo's face brighten up after she opened her eyes and that made him proud of himself. Somehow, he knew that bringing her up here would work.

"It's amazing!" Margo excitedly answered. "I never knew the arcade looked like this from this view. It's incredible. You can almost see the entire arcade from here."

"Yeah and as strange as it is, this is why my favorite part of the day is being thrown off the roof. You know, at the end of the game when Felix wins." Ralph explained. Margo tore her eyes away from Ralph and looked at him curiously.

"I know what you're talking about. And really? Being thrown off the building is your favorite part. I'd hate to see what your worst favorite part is." Margo replied, turning back to look at the screen.

Ralph chuckled. "Hey, you don't even know why it's my favorite part. So don't knock it."

Margo looked back at him, a sarcastic smile on her face. "Oh really, then tell me. Why is it your favorite part of the game?"

The large wrecker smiled and drew a deep breath. He always liked telling his friends about this particular thing. Sitting down so his large feet hung over the edge of the building, Ralph began his tale. "The reason that I like being thrown off the building is Vanellope."

Huh? Margo wondered. Why was Vanellope so important to him? "Vanellope? The same Vanellope that gave out the announcement in Sugar Rush?" Carefully, Margo joined Ralph in sitting down on the edge of the roof.

"That's right," Ralph continued. "For thirty-one years, I've been the bad guy of my game. For thirty of those years, outside of the game, the other characters of my game only saw me as a bad guy. They never took a chance to try and get to know the real me. Except Felix, he was willing to try and be my friend."

"So what happened the one year?" Margo interjected. "The one year where they didn't see you as a bad guy?"

Ralph drew another deep breath. This was where it got tough. "That one year was last year. Last year was when it all changed. It was the game's thirtieth anniversary and I was tired of being just the bad guy. I wanted to prove to everyone that I could be a hero. So I game jumped to try and win a medal." Margo was listening closely now. Ralph dug deeper and explained how he wound up in Sugar Rush, met Vanellope, and how Vanellope changed his life. His story finished with Ralph saying how his life had been better ever since then.

Unknowingly, Margo's eyes started to water. She had not heard such a wonderful story before.

"Margo, your eyes are watering again." Ralph pointed out.

Now Margo noticed them and took her glasses off to rub her eyes. "That was a really nice story, Ralph." Putting her glasses back on, Margo got a good look at Ralph's eyes. They looked amazing. They looked just like… like… his. Look away, Margo! Before you start to bring back memories. She quickly looked away from Ralph and scrunched her eyes shut, not wanting to look at Ralph.

"Margo?" Ralph asked. She was happy a minute ago. What happened? "Are you okay? What's wrong? If it was my story, I'm sorry if it made you feel bad again." He knew how to comfort Vanellope but he didn't know how to comfort Margo.

Still looking away, Margo responded. "I'm fine, Ralph. Your story didn't make me feel bad. I just really noticed your eyes."

Okay, now she had him completely lost. What was the matter with his eyes? It's not like he can change them. "My eyes?"

"Yeah," Margo confirmed.

"What's wrong with my eyes?" Ralph asked. "What's so bad about them that they made you feel bad?"

"They didn't make me feel bad, Ralph." Margo stated. "They just reminded me of the eyes of someone else."

"Whose?" Ralph wondered.

"My," She struggled to bring it up but she knew she had to give him an answer. "My dad's. Your eyes reminded me of my dad's."

"Your dad's?" Ralph knew some gamers came to the arcade with their parents. She had been in the arcade world for what? Two days? Three days? Did she miss her father? Did she miss her parents?

"Yep," Margo answered, telling him he had heard right. "My dad has brown eyes just like yours."

So he had been right. She missed him. Her parents probably missed her and her sisters too. "You miss your parents, don't you?"

Finally, Margo turned to look at him. Well, she had done a half turn so she had one eye looking in his direction. "More than you know, Ralph."

"What's your dad like?" Ralph asked curiously.

"He's strong, funny, caring, and cool. That's what I always saw in his eyes. That's what I saw in yours." Margo explained.

"Really?" Ralph wondered. Margo could tell all of that just by his eyes. "Thanks," He'll take that compliment.

Marg smiled a little. "You're welcome." Getting back on her feet, she edged away from the side of the building. "Now can we get down? I think I can sleep now. I'm not stressed out anymore."

Ralph smiled and got up too. "Sure!" He helped Margo back up onto his shoulder. "And don't worry about your sisters so much. Everybody in the arcade is a good person. They'll help your sisters if they need it. Just have a little fun too, who knows if you'll come back to this side of the screen ever again after you leave."

Any trace of worry Margo had that night vanished. She felt a lot better than she did an hour ago. "Thank you, I'll keep it in mind." Margo said. Ralph took her back down to the ground and after exchanging a couple of 'good nights', they both retreated to their beds. Tonight, instead of worrying about her sisters, Margo actually had nice dreams.

^Tuesday^

Okay, now Miss Hattie was annoyed. The girls didn't come back on Saturday, then they didn't come back Sunday or yesterday either. Those girls needed to be back by Friday so they could go and deliver the cookies that customers had ordered. She didn't really care about those girls but she did care about selling cookies and if an inspection came up and the girls became part of the problem with it then there would be problems. Those girls were getting extra long box of shame time when they got back.

^Street Fighter^

Edith woke up and stretched out her arms. She yawned. When she woke up in the middle of the night last night in Frogger, she had climbed down her tree and returned to Street Fighter when the least amount of people were wandering around Game Central Station. Her plan worked as far as she knew. The only thing that didn't help her plan was the Surge Protector. She had met him last night when she left Frogger. For the one minute she talked to him, she instantly grew a dislike for him. A nosy, blue security guard, that's all he was. He could have blown her sneaking around. What if Margo was around when that happened? Then she would be dragged back to her world and back to Miss Hattie's.

After she got out of her makeshift bed, she went outside of her fort to get some breakfast. She was sure that there were cereal bars in the same vending machine that held her apple juice that she got the other day. Once she retrieved her breakfast, she got down to planning her day. Before she left for Frogger yesterday, Edith had been working on a defense system for her fort. It was a simple but fun defense system. The defense system involved slingshots and water balloons in each room of the fort, ready for use at any moment of intrusion. Making a slingshot was easy and the alley contained a lot of stuff that could be used for constructing such weapons. There was only water balloons left to find and load.

"Okay, time to make the best fort defense ever! What I wouldn't give to use this stuff on Miss Hattie!" Edith thought to herself. She did use water balloons on Miss Hattie two years ago but she was caught and had to wash every bathroom in the orphanage that day. Luckily, Margo was there to help her. Agnes was too young two years ago to help with that. "Water balloons, slingshots, it's been far too long. I'm back!" Edith was all too pleased to be working with this stuff again.

^Sugar Rush^

To be truthful, Agnes was both excited and scared at the same time. Today, she was finally going to meet Vanellope as she had wanted for the last year. She didn't really mind King Candy all that much so Vanellope appearing on the roster instead of him didn't really throw her for a loop. Still, when Margo and Edith first pointed Vanellope out to her, she was curious about her and had selected her as her racer. As the race went on, Agnes grew to like Vanellope a lot, especially when Vanellope's special ability got her ahead of Edith.

Currently, Agnes and Fluffer were riding with Candlehead in the Ice Screamer to where Vanellope lived. As the Presidential Castle came into view, Agnes was awestruck. This was the first time Agnes was going to a castle. On the ride over, Agnes had to duck down so nobody saw her. Now it was just her, Fluffer, Candlehead, and Jubileena as they rode up the road leading to the castle.

Jubileena went ahead to get the Oreos to let them in and she made them swear not to say anything about Agnes to anybody. The cherry pie racer told them that she and Candlehead found the little girl and were taking her to Vanellope.

As the three girls walked through the castle to Vanellope's throne room, Agnes took in the sight of the interior of the castle. What Agnes didn't know was that the castle used to be pink or as King Candy had claimed 'salmon'. When Vanellope returned to her rightful place as ruler of Sugar Rush, she quickly showed her distaste for King Candy's decorating and ordered the castle staff to make it over with a teal green color scheme similar to her hoodie. Now King Candy's portraits had been replaced by portraits of Vanellope, some portraits including Ralph, even Felix and Calhoun.

Soon the girls arrived at the would-be throne room, where Vanellope had asked to meet them once she got the message that they wanted to see her. During Vanellope's redecoration of the castle, she even had the throne be adjusted so she could back the Candy Kart into it just as King Candy had done with the Royal Racer. The young president herself was already waiting there, sitting in the driver's seat of her kart, experimenting with her steering wheel to pass the time.

"Hi, Vanellope!" Candlehead greeted out of the blue, taking Agnes, Jubileena, and Vanellope by surprise. Vanellope looked up from her steering wheel, turning it back to its original straight position. With a glitch, Vanellope flashed onto the hood of the Candy Kart and hopped onto the floor.

"Hey, Candlehead!" Vanellope greeted back and turned to Jubileena. "Morning, Jubileena!" Then Vanellope looked at Agnes, who was on Candlehead's right. "You must be Agnes. Ralph told me that he and your sister suspected you would be in Sugar Rush." Agnes's mood brightened. When they had arrived, Agnes wasn't sure how Vanellope would react to her but it was off to a good start. "You a Sugar Rush fan?" Vanellope asked, almost boasting that her game was the little girl's favorite.

Agnes nodded her head in response. "Yep, Sugar Rush is my most favorite game in the arcade." Then she held Fluffer out for Vanellope to see. "This is Fluffer, he's my unicorn."

"Well then, welcome to Sugar Rush!" Vanellope spread her arms out in enthusiasm as she officially welcomed Agnes into her kingdom. After bringing her arms back down, Vanellope raised her eyebrows curiously. "So what are you doing in Sugar Rush anyway? You do know your sister is looking for you right?"

"I didn't mean to get lost. It's Bowser's kids' faults. They made us get separated." Agnes answered hastily. Agnes never really was one for getting in trouble. The only person she ever really got in trouble with was Miss Hattie, and Miss Hattie scared her a lot. If she got in trouble with her favorite racer, she wouldn't be able to live with that kind of guilt.

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble, I promise." Vanellope responded, assuring her fan not to be scared. Agnes, Candlehead, and Jubileena simultaneously let out breaths of relief.

"So what do we do now, Vanellope?" asked Candlehead. "Yesterday while we were racing, Agnes went out exploring around Sugar Rush. The gamers could have seen her."

Vanellope looked at Agnes, quirking an eyebrow at her. "You were out on the tracks during arcade hours?" Agnes looked a little sheepish.

She shifted Fluffer in her arms, uncomfortable and embarrassed. "Yes," Agnes answered. Vanellope groaned and slapped her forehead. "I only crossed two or three. Most of the time I was in Diet Cola Mountain." She added.

Vanellope pulled her hand that was on her forehead down her face. "Agnes, you shouldn't do that. What if there was a race going on? What if a gamer had chosen the track you were on and you were in the middle of the race? The gamers would think there was a glitch in the game."

Agnes looked down in shame. "Sorry…" she mumbled. Vanellope saw this and brightened up a little.

"It's okay. What matters is none of the gamers saw you and you're safe. That's all there is to it." Said Vanellope as she walked over to Agnes and patted her shoulder. Agnes smiled and so did Candlehead and Jubileena. "Anyway, for once Candlehead has a point. You need to stay indoors so the gamers don't see you. Not to mention we can't have you wandering through my castle, touching everything you see." Vanellope thought for a moment. Then her head perked up with an idea. "Sour Bill!" She called. Moments later, the green gumball servant arrived in the room.

"Yes, Madam President," droned Sour Bill. It was then he noticed the three visitors and he especially noticed Agnes. "You!" he cried. Agnes blinked with curiosity. "You were at the Random Roster Race. You're the little girl that was reported in the announcement." For a moment, Sour Bill blinked as his eyes darted between Vanellope and Agnes. "Woah," he started. "The likeness is very surprising." All four girls in the room blinked. What was he talking about? "Madam President, you and she look very similar." Sour Bill pointed from Vanellope to Agnes and back. All four girls looked at Vanellope and Agnes and they finally noticed it.

Vanellope had hazel eyes and Agnes had brown eyes, yet their eyes looked almost the same. They had the same little nose, the same black hair, and they almost had the same exact hairstyle. Their hairstyle would be the same if not for Vanellope's licorice tying her hairpin-turn ponytail up and Agnes had a red scrunchie holding her hair up in a point. One could almost say they were sisters.

"Oh my gobstopper! You do look alike!" squealed Jubileena. Candlehead knew they looked like each other but she couldn't really figure it out.

"Wait, I'm confused. Does Vanellope look like Agnes or does Agnes look like Vanellope?" asked Candlehead. Her question went ignored as Vanellope snapped out of her trance.

"Hey, let's get back on course here." Suggested Vanellope. "Sour Bill, you're in charge of watching Agnes here," She declared, gesturing to the little girl. "Make sure she stays in the castle, away from the race tracks. Also, make sure she doesn't break anything."

Sour Bill bowed. "Yes, your presidency." Sour Bill replied.

Vanellope nodded. "Good," The president looked up at the peppermint clock in the room. She had better gather up the racers and get to the roster.

"But I want to watch the races." Agnes whined. She really wanted to see how the game worked during arcade hours. That and she didn't want to be cooped up all day with nothing to do. Vanellope considered this. How could Agnes watch the races without being seen by the gamers? Think, Vanellope, think! Wait a minute! The televisions in Sugar Rush all had a channel that allowed them to watch the races in their console. That could work!

"I've got it!" said Vanellope. "Every t.v. in Sugar Rush has a channel that lets you watch the races. You can watch them in the media room."

"Really?" Agnes couldn't believe it, her favorite racer was letting her use a room in her castle.

"Yep!" confirmed Vanellope. "Sour Bill, direct our guest to the media room. We'll talk about Agnes's situation later. Candlehead, Jubileena, let's get to the roster." Vanellope ordered as she jumped into the Candy Kart. Sour Bill pulled Agnes off to the side and Vanellope turned the Candy Kart on. With a little burst of energy, the Candy Kart rolled off the throne to where Jubileena and Candlehead were standing. Vanellope stopped the kart so the two racers could hop on to join her. Once the racers were on the back of the kart, Vanellope applied gas to the kart and it zipped off to the entrance of the castle so Candlehead and Jubileena could get their karts.

After a moment of awkward silence, Sour Bill groaned. "Follow me…" he dryly ordered. He began to walk out of the throne room. Soon, Agnes followed. The arcade wouldn't be open for another half an hour so Sour Bill had to stall for time. During the wait, Sour Bill decided to take the long way to the media room by giving Agnes a little tour. "This is Racer Hall. It holds tribute to all of Sugar Rush's racers." Sour Bill informed as he led Agnes through a hallway that had portraits of the racers doing their signature roster poses and their karts. Below the portraits were the biographies of the racers that were written in their codes, minus Vanellope's, which the ruler wrote herself since her coded biography didn't really fit her anymore. As they walked through, Agnes noticed the portrait of King Candy and the Royal Racer. This made Agnes wonder. What happened to King Candy? If he was a king, shouldn't he be living in the castle?

"Mister Sour," squeaked Agnes, afraid to break the silence. "What happened to King Candy?" Sour Bill faltered and stopped in his tracks. The mere mention of King Candy was painful for him. For fifteen years, Sour Bill had served King Candy, knowing of the king's evil secrets, being forced to hold his tongue. Even though Sour Bill knew he should be happy that the king wasn't in power anymore, it still hurt. King Candy was the closest being to a friend he had, the next best being Wynchel and Duncan but those guys were bumbling donut cops.

"Don't ask," Sour Bill responded. "Don't ask about him." He knew that King Candy's portrait should have been taken out of this hallway but no, Vanellope said that everyone needed that as a reminder of his evil ploy and what he had done to damage the game.

Agnes could tell that Sour Bill was having a hard time answering her question. Had she said something she shouldn't have? Did she hurt his feelings? Agnes frowned in sadness. "I'm sorry, Mister Sour." She apologized. "I didn't mean to make you sad."

Sour Bill threw a glance back at her. Her apology was sincere and besides, she wasn't from this game. She might not have heard about the whole incident. Turning back to the path ahead, he replied to her. "It's not your fault. You don't know about King Candy." He continued on to the media room. Before moving on, Agnes stopped to look at the hallway once more. It was a really nice hallway. The portraits made the racers look amazing and important. In that moment, Agnes wished she could be part of it. She could already see it, her portrait hanging on a section of the hall's wall. A big smile on her face as she did her own roster pose. She couldn't imagine her own kart just yet and she didn't know what her biography would say. Looking back at Sour Bill, she saw he was getting further ahead of her and quickly paced after him to catch up.

As they continued, they came across a rather large and wide door. "That's the presidential Garage. It's where the president works on her kart when the arcade is closed." Sour Bill told Agnes. Agnes stopped while Sour Bill continued to walk. Rather curious as to what a garage looked like since she couldn't remember ever being in one, Agnes pushed the door open. The room was dark so Agnes felt around for a light switch. After a little bit of reaching around, Agnes found a switch and the garage lights flickered on. Agnes gasped in surprise. The garage was a rather large room, almost as large as the throne room. Tools and kart parts were everywhere all over the floor. Neither of those facts were what surprised Agnes. What really surprised her was off to a side of the large room were two karts. One was the Royal Racer, the kart that was driven by King Candy, and the other was the Likkity Split, the kart that was previously destroyed by the other racers when they bullied Vanellope.

In the year that Vanellope had been president, Vanellope and the other racers had found the Royal Racer crashed deeply off to the side of the final stretch of the Royal Raceway track. It took a little code investigation but Vanellope discovered it was supposed to belong to her. However, she had chosen the Candy Kart over it and decided to keep the royal kart as a spare. As for the Likkity Split, Vanellope had chosen to rebuild the kart as a side project for when she had nothing to do. With all the extra gear she had on hand now, Vanellope was able to improve the kart's quality. Instead of a bunch of random cookies from the junkyard acting as tires, there were golden Oreo cookies, two smaller ones in front and two bigger ones in back like a standard Sugar Rush kart. Now instead of the kart being pedal-powered, Vanellope was able to put in an actual engine so the kart could zip around like a normal kart.

The Likkity Split really caught Agnes's attention. The Royal Racer didn't since it belonged to King Candy and it looked weird with the bigger wheels in front. From what Agnes could judge, the Likkity Split looked about her size and the multiple colors were really pretty.

"Ma'am, where did you go?" called Sour Bill. Soon the green gumball babysitter appeared in the doorway, wide-eyed. "What are you doing in here?" Agnes looked up from the Likkity Split.

"I just wanted to see what a garage looked like." Replied Agnes. She pointed to the two karts. "What's King Candy's kart and this other one doing here?" Sour Bill walked into the garage.

"This is a garage, this is where karts go." Sour Bill explained. He reached over and grabbed Agnes's hand. "Now let's go, the arcade is almost going to open." As Sour Bill pulled Agnes out of the garage, she didn't take her eyes off the Likkity Split until it disappeared behind the wall.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Despicable Me or Wreck-It Ralph.

Chapter 5: Close to Busted

^Fix-It Felix Jr.^

Margo cheered as she watched the last game of the day. The last gamer was really good but not as good as Moppet was last night. This player was only on level twelve. Even so, Margo decided Ralph was right after their conversation last night and decided to enjoy herself a little today. It certainly helped the day go by quicker. Felix was about to beat Ralph. He fixed the last window and the level was complete.

"AHHHHHH!" Ralph roared as the Nicelanders tossed him over the building and down into the mud. Margo enjoyed this last game so much that she almost got out of her place, sitting on the grass, and went over to hug Ralph after he landed in the mud. But she knew better than to follow her impulses at that time so she restrained.

"Beat you again, Ralph!" the gamer, an eleven year old boy, rooted. Boasting his last victory of the day, the gamer left the console and walked out the door with the other kids. Mr. Litwak closed the door behind them.

Mr. Litwak turned to the consoles. "All clear, everybody! Go have some fun, the arcade's pretty clean tonight so I don't have to stick around to clean up." Declared Mr. Litwak. The arcade owner went to the back of the arcade to his office to get his keys, which he almost forgot were on his desk. All around him, the voices within the consoles cheered and various characters left their screens for Game Central Station.

Margo waited until Mr. Litwak was in his car before joining the others in front of the apartment building. She went to Ralph first. "Nice job today, Ralph! You were right last night. Fun made today a lot better than yesterday."

"I told you." Boasted Ralph. Felix hopped right next to the two.

"Wow, Margo, look at you. You're really smiling today." Felix looked away in mock thought. "Come to mention it, I'm pretty sure I heard you cheering on Ralph and the others during a bonus level earlier." Teased Felix. Margo laughed a little.

"So Felix, where are we looking tonight?" asked Margo. Felix thought for a moment.

"Well, the other night after we got back here. I was thinking we should take you to Tapper's to cheer you up. We can still go even if you're not down like you were." Felix offered. "And we can try another fighting game to look for Edith. How about Street Fighter?"

Margo smiled. A place to relax a little and a place where she could possibly find her sisters. A perfect search combination. "That sounds good."

Felix clapped his gloved hands together. "Jiminy jaminy! We got ourselves a plan." With that, Felix turned and started towards the train. "Come on, we're meeting Tammy in Game Central Station." Margo happily followed and so did Ralph, who was on his way to his regular night at Sugar Rush.

^Game Central Station^

Edith grumbled to herself. A whole fighting game and there were no water balloons in the entire game. So tonight, she was adventuring to another game in hopes of finding some. Frogger, Pac-Man, Pokémon Battle Park, Dance Dance Revolution, Tapper's, and Burger Time were all games she had ruled out purely on guess since she had either played or been to those games before. Her guesses left were Hero's Duty, Sugar Rush, Fix-It Felix Jr., Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, New Super Mario Bros. Wii, and Sonic Heroes, the only other games in the arcade she knew. Considering what she saw from Hero's Duty, that guess was unlikely so she ruled that one out too, though she made a mental note to go there sometime just for fun. She had to guess since Fix-It Felix Jr. was Margo's favorite game that her oldest sister was hiding out there so that was a game to avoid. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles was a bigger city game so that could be promising. Out of all the games left, it was the one closest to her style.

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles it is." Edith declared. The mischievous blond got off her seat in the station and went to look for her destination.

As she entered the anteroom leading to the tunnel, it was the first time Edith noticed graffiti on the walls. There were things sprayed on the walls like 'The Swizz Rules' or 'I'll shred you! –Shredder' even a random phrase like 'Smell my hair'. The middle sister smirked, she made a mental note to get some spray paint while she was in the game so she could join the fun. Joining the others that were boarding the train into the game, Edith picked a spot where she could still see the graffiti before the train went into the tunnel.

^Sugar Rush^

As soon as the arcade closed, Vanellope made her usual announcement for the break until the Random Roster Race then she rounded up Candlehead and Jubileena. They went back to the castle so they could talk things over with Agnes before Ralph showed up and the Random Roster Race got under way.

After all four of them had gathered in the throne room and sent Sour Bill out to look for Ralph, they continued their conversation from that morning.

"So when Ralph gets here, we'll go to the race. Get it done with then I'll go with you and Ralph to reunite you with your sister and then you can go home to your world." Vanellope said to the three others. The other girls thought it over in their heads.

Jubileena was the first to comment on Vanellope's suggestion. "I think that sounds right. Agnes gets to see another Random Roster Race and gets to reunite with her sister. For her it's a win-win." Candlehead raised her hand.

"I second that." She pulled her arm back down. It was an easy plan of how things should go and Candlehead liked it when things were easy. Only Agnes had yet to voice her opinion and she was fidgeting in her place.

"I don't know." Agnes responded. She had yet to trust Ralph and she had been thinking a lot today. Seeing the Likkity Split, seeing Racer Hall, and watching the races made her do some thinking. It was her dream to race in Sugar Rush and she didn't really like the orphanage. All day, Agnes had wondered if it was possible for her to stay in Sugar Rush and become a racer. Yes she wanted to be with Margo and Edith again but she also didn't want to leave Sugar Rush behind. What if when they get back to the orphanage, Miss Hattie wouldn't allow them to go back to the arcade since they've been gone so long? She would never get to play Sugar Rush ever again.

Jubileena's face frowned in concern. "What do you mean you don't know? Agnes, you could go home."

"But I don't like home!" Agnes blurted out. The other girls were taken aback by this statement. "Home isn't very nice and if I go back then I might not get to come to the arcade to play Sugar Rush or come here ever again."

"Why would you not get to come back?" asked Candlehead.

"Because Miss Hattie wouldn't let us." Agnes answered back.

"And just who is Miss Hattie?" Vanellope questioned from her seat on top of the Candy Kart's hood.

Agnes looked over to Vanellope. "Miss Hattie is this mean lady who doesn't like kids and makes them clean her stuff and takes away our toys if we don't follow her rules." Then Agnes approached the Candy Kart and grabbed onto it to heave herself and Fluffer up onto the hood. "Can't I stay here and you can teach me how to race? I've always dreamed of being part of Sugar Rush." She asked, gesturing to the Candy Kart.

Vanellope looked at the sad little girl's face. She looked like she really wanted to be a racer. The glitchy president knew what that was like. For a moment, she felt a sympathetic glitch coarse through her code. She separated into a billion pieces for a second before reassembling. This was so hard, she wanted Agnes to get back together with her sister but she also wanted to help Agnes become a racer.

"What was that?" Agnes asked as she saw Vanellope burst into pixels. She had seen Vanellope turn blue in the races when she performed her teleport ability but never saw it like this. Vanellope just waved it off.

"It was nothing. It's just something that happens once in a while." Vanellope looked at Agnes with uncertainty of what to do. "Look Terror Toddler, I don't know about you racing. What would your sister say if she found you doing that?"

Agnes looked up in thought for a moment. Honestly, she never thought what Margo would think about her staying in Sugar Rush. "I don't know." She responded. "But if I was a racer, I would want my kart to be made of cotton candy."

Vanellope, Jubileena, and Candlehead all raised a brow at her. Who would have thought that she already had a theme for herself? "Why cotton candy?" Candlehead questioned.

Smiling, Agnes replied. "I like cotton candy. It's my favorite. And it's so fluffy!" Agnes practically squealed at the last part.

Suddenly, the doors to the room burst open, revealing Gloyd Orangeboar, the candy corn racer of Sugar Rush. "Hi, Vanellope!" Gloyd waved as he walked in. "Are you ready for the lemonade balloon prank tonight?" Just then, he noticed Agnes also sitting on the Candy Kart's hood. "Who's she?" Jubileena and Candlehead both opened their mouths to respond. "Wait, don't tell me!" He observed Agnes and took note of the overalls and the unicorn toy. "Hey, she's the kid you made the announcement for the other night."

Vanellope rolled her eyes. Gloyd has got to seriously back off on the sugar (which is almost impossible since they're in a candy-coated game). "Her name is Agnes, Gloyd. And yes, it is her." Gloyd smirked.

"I knew it." He proudly stated.

"Forget about that, how did you even get in here?" asked Vanellope as she jumped off the hood of the Candy Kart to approach him. "The guards are at the front door and Sour Bill's there too. They knew we were in a private meeting so they shouldn't have let you in." She stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

Gloyd pointed to the west hall, which lead to Racer Hall. "I came in through the garage. You told me the combo, remember?" Vanellope smacked her hand to her face. Why in the name of creation did she tell her closest friend in Sugar Rush the garage combination? "Anyway, are we still on for the lemonade balloon prank we planned for Crumbelina? You did say you wanted to try out the catapult you found down in the vault."

Vanellope looked back to the other three girls in the room. She was probably going to have to deal with Agnes tonight. That wouldn't leave any time for her to help Gloyd play the prank or hang out with Ralph. Her mind settled, she turned back to Gloyd. "Sorry Gloyd, I can't. Agnes has a problem and I'm sort of helping her." Gloyd's evil prank grin vanished and his arms sagged. "But listen, I'll do it some other night and to make it up to you for missing tonight. How about I get the castle kitchen to whip up a large batch of gummy worm-ghetti?" Upon hearing gummy worm-ghetti, Gloyd's demeanor brightened.

"Gummy worm-ghetti?" He asked. Everybody in the game knew that gummy worm-ghetti was his favorite meal.

"Yep!" Vanellope confirmed. "And an extra-large batch of it. It's large to make up for putting the prank on hold and it's a little extra larger to make sure you keep your mouth shut about Agnes." Gloyd smiled and grabbed for her hand. He shook it really fast.

"You have a deal." Gloyd agreed. "Have it cooked up after the Random Roster Race. I can't race that good on a full stomach." With that being said, Gloyd bolted out of the room and back to the garage to get the Kernel for the Random Roster Race.

Now Candlehead was confused. "Why would you tell Gloyd not to tell anybody about Agnes? Don't we want Ralph to know she's here?" She wondered. Vanellope looked back at the two racers standing aside from her and the little girl sitting on her kart's hood.

Vanellope sighed as she moved her hair back into place after being shaken by Gloyd. "I told him because we're not telling Ralph about Agnes yet." Jubileena and Candlehead gasped.

"We're not? Why?" Jubileena asked, she thought they were going to tell him and get Agnes back to her sister.

"Because if we did then we wouldn't have a chance to teach her how to race. Ga-doi!" Vanellope explained.

Having heard Vanellope's answer loud and clear, Agnes brightened up. "Really?"

Vanellope nodded her head. "Yep, now listen Small Fry, you're going to learn how to race." Agnes nodded, showing she was listening. "You're going to learn how to race but you're not becoming part of Sugar Rush. At least this way, you accomplish two things: you learn how to race in your favorite game and you get to go home."

"Yay!" Agnes cheered. She jumped off the Candy Kart and started prancing around the throne room. "I'm going to learn how to race. I'm really going to learn how to drive a kart." The three racers watched the four-year-old dance around the room, excited at learning how to race like her favorite racers.

"Maybe this won't be so bad." Candlehead commented, brightening that she gets to spend more time with her gamer friend and that she would be learning how to drive.

Then Sour Bill entered the room. "President von Schweetz, Wreck-It Ralph is here for the Random Roster Race. Should I let him in?" Agnes's dancing stopped as she froze upon hearing about Ralph's arrival as did the racers.

"Sure!" Vanellope decided, secretly cursing the fact Ralph couldn't have shown up at a worse time. When Sour Bill left to go let Ralph into the castle, Vanellope turned to Agnes and the racers. "Take Agnes and sneak out to the front through the garage. Drop her off at Candlehead's and get to the Royal Raceway. Ralph almost caught her yesterday at the race so she should keep her distance." Both racers nodded.

"Agnes, let's go!" Jubileena said, causing Agnes to follow her and Candlehead out the door to the garage. After they left the room, Vanellope returned to the Candy Kart to wait for Ralph. She couldn't believe she was keeping someone that Ralph's new friend cared about a secret. Then again she knew why she was doing it. Turbo had prevented her from racing for fifteen years and she wasn't going to stop an aspiring racer from doing what she dreamed of doing. It was for a good cause. Sure Ralph and his friend were going to be mad at her but Agnes was her friend now and friends help each other out.

^Tapper's^

Characters milled around the bar, talking with friends and drinking root beer. Tapper's was the most popular hang-out in the arcade. Second most popular being Burger Time because unlike Tapper's, Burger Time actually served drinks and food. In one corner of the bar were the Koopaling boys, Roy and Morton, having a burp-off, their brothers cheering them on. Zangief was there with Bowser, Dr. Eggman, Zombie, and Clyde and the other ghosts from Pac-Man. Sitting at one of the many barstools in the game were Felix, Calhoun, and Margo.

The said young girl was sitting on a stool, a mug of ice-cold root beer on the counter in front of her, and she was looking at the barrels where Tapper tapped out the root beer from. Taking in what their conversation made her think, she turned back to the married couple. "So even though the root beer is drank up by characters not from the game, it still regenerates because it's being drunk in its own game, leaving an infinite supply?"

"Affirmative!" Calhoun nodded. She was taking a liking to Margo. The girl was focused, determined to find her sisters, and intelligent. "That's one of the reasons Tapper's is so busy. Without any reason to run out of root beer, Tapper's is always stocked." Finishing her explanation, Calhoun picked up her mug and drank a swig of her own root beer.

"But doesn't Tapper get to leave his game too? Why doesn't everyone let him have a night off?" Margo wondered. From what she was hearing, Tapper never got a break from serving customers.

"Everyone does give him a night off, Margo." Felix started. "Tapper always closes up shop for all of Sunday. He loves his job and giving everyone what they want but Sunday is his day off no matter what. Litwak never has the arcade open on Sunday, everyone sleeps in, and no matter how much everyone wants him to, he refuses to open the bar that day every week." He reached out and nudged Margo's root beer closer to her. "Come on, try it! With even just a sip of this, you'll have so much more energy than before to look for your sisters."

Margo looked at the root beer. Granted, she had eaten digital pie the other day and a digital apple. How different could root beer be? Taking the mug, Margo lifted it up to her mouth and gulped down a swallow of digital fizzy pop. A buzz kicked in on both her tongue and her brain. Woah! She drank a few more sips before setting the mug back on the counter. "Wow, that's fizzy!" She breathed.

Felix had a knowing smile on his face. "I knew it would work. I told you." He replied politely as he took a sip from his root beer. "What do you think?"

"It's good," Margo responded. "I'll admit it's been a while since I've had root beer. Now I can see why this place is so full." To make her point, she glanced around the room. As she looked, she noticed Zangief and Eggman arm-wrestling. In the second she saw them, she couldn't help but chuckle as Zangief comically pinned Eggman's arm down, resulting in the doctor's whole body falling off his stool. Zangief, Bowser, and the ghosts all laughed while Zombie kept an oblivious look on his face, not noticing the laughter or Eggman struggling to get back up on his seat. "Anyway, it doesn't look like Edith or Agnes is here. Maybe we should go and look through Street Fighter?"

Calhoun finished her mug off and slammed it back on the counter miraculously without shattering the thing. "Fine by me, if we're lucky, we get to see someone get their lights knocked out." The rough sergeant got up, ready to exit the game.

"Hold up, Tammy!" Felix cried. "Margo and I still have to finish our root beer." He said, gesturing to the still half-full mugs. Both Margo and Felix finished their drinks before pushing them to the center of the counter for Tapper to come and retrieve later. "Okay, now let's go." Felix hopped off his stool and Margo slid off hers and the trio left for Street Fighter. Meanwhile, Raichu was sitting on a stool down the counter from the trio's spot. Tapper came by with a full mug of root beer in hand.

"Here you go, Raichu," Tapper said as he set the mug down in front of the Pokémon.

"Rai! Rai!" Raichu thanked in Pokémon language. Satisfied, Tapper walked away to tend to more customers. Just as Raichu began to slurp his drink, he suddenly felt a squeeze on his lightning bolt tail. Angry, Raichu turned to the source of his discomfort. "Raichu!" He snarled as he saw Croconaw biting down on his tail.

Even though his mouth was full of tail, Croconaw still replied back. "Naw!" Croconaw couldn't help it, he liked biting things.

In response to the water-type Pokémon biting down on his tail, Raichu cried out. "Raichu!" He screeched as he swung his tail up and launched Croconaw across the bar over to Zangief's group where the crocodile-like Pokémon slammed into Zangief's head, causing Zangief to topple over in surprise. Seeing as if karma struck, Eggman laughed and so did Bowser and the ghosts, Zombie still oblivious to the events occurring around him.

^Game Central Station^

Edith couldn't believe her luck. She actually managed to find a place that had packs of water balloons. Not to mention stores in the fighting games worked just like the vending machines, no money was required to obtain what one needed. All one needed to do was enter the store, find what they need, and leave. She was on her way back to Street Fighter with a box of packs of water balloons and a can of spray paint. Happily walking into the station with the box, her mood was abruptly halted. Groaning in annoyance, Edith stopped as the security alarm went off when she tried to exit the gate to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. In a moment, the Surge Protector appeared.

"Name?" the Surge Protector asked, holding clipboard in hand and pen at the ready to write down notes.

Rolling her eyes, Edith ignored the question. "You're annoying me really fast, you know that?" She asked rhetorically. This was the second time she met this guy and she already hated him from the first time.

Not even bothering with Edith's comment, Surge Protector repeated his question. "Name?"

"Edith," The spiky blond muttered.

"Where are you coming from?" Surge pressed on.

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, duh." Edith replied, seriously frustrated with this guy.

"Did you bring anything with you?" Surge asked, not even looking up from his clipboard.

Was this guy stupid? "Yeah, see the box in my hands." Edith responded, waving the box around as if he couldn't see it and was trying to get him to see it.

"Bringing items outside their games is prohibited, please put your items back where you found them." Surge stated, jotting notes down on his clipboard.

He can't be serious. "What? Come on!" Edith complained. She really needed this stuff for her fort. Okay, now she really hated this guy. Maybe there's a way she could sneak this stuff into Street Fighter? That was when Edith got a devious idea. "Fine, I'll put them back." She said, acting all frustrated. Turning around to reenter the game, she heard Surge Protector's voice once more.

"Do you have anything to declare?" Surge Protector questioned.

With a smile, Edith responded, happy to say the next few words that came to her mind. "Yeah, you're an annoying doofus."

Surge Protector finished his notes. "Fair enough," He commented as he flashed away. Moron, Edith thought. Begrudgingly, she got back on the train to take the box back into the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles game. When she got there, she stepped aside from the entrance and set the box on the ground. If she couldn't take them all then she would just take at least one pack. Picking up a pack of water balloons, Edith placed the pack under her hat and then took the spray paint can and tucked it up the sleeve of her pink sweater. That security guard won't even notice them. Confident in her plan, Edith strolled back to the train and entered the station again.

^With Margo^

"Here it is, Margo, Street Fighter!" Felix said as he, Calhoun, and Margo stood at the game gate of Street Fighter. To be honest with herself, Margo was a bit nervous about entering a fighting game. She had been in Pokémon Battle Park but that was creatures fighting with other creatures. Now human characters fighting are a different story. She didn't approve of Edith playing the game but couldn't stop her from doing so. From what she had heard from Calhoun about Hero's Duty, Street Fighter was a picnic compared to that game. Still a fighting game like this freaked her out a little.

"Are you sure we should go in, Felix? I mean it seems like such a brutal game from the game screen. It's probably worse on the other side." Margo reasoned, trying to talk her way out of going in.

Calhoun patted her on the back to calm her down. "Don't worry, Bookworm, Street Fighter isn't that bad. We go to some of the fights after arcade hours. You'll be fine. Nothing to worry about." There was a chance Edith was in there since she was fond of the game. Even a chance meant that she had to go in and try. Relax Margo, remember what Ralph told you. The arcade is a safe place and nobody would let Edith try to get in on the fights. At least that was what she hoped. Edith was probably in there, watching as many matches as she can.

Gathering her courage and calmness, Margo shook her head. "Okay, let's go." Following those words, the three of them walked into the game.

Not too far behind them was Edith. Upon seeing her sister at the game gate brought the middle sister to a halt. Before her sister had a chance to turn around, Edith bolted to another part of the station. That was close. Her stops from the guard had stalled her just in time. If she had not been stopped, she would be in the game at the same time as Margo was. There would have been a chance that Margo could have found her. Okay time for a plan B. Looks like she was spending another night in Frogger. After another quick exchange with Surge Protector, Edith zipped into the swamp game to hide.

^Sugar Rush^

Vanellope, Candlehead, Jubileena, and Agnes were at one of the easiest courses in the game: Marshmallow Valley. The course was simple enough. There were hills in the track on left side of the course and sometimes the hills would curve up to the right side and the track was a giant loop. Because it was such a simple course, there was no possibility of being tossed off the track like on the Royal Raceway where there were several jumps and narrow roads. Marshmallow Valley's track was outlined with marshmallows lined up all along the course so the less experienced players couldn't mess up. Vanellope thought that since this course was so easy, no racer would want to practice on it thus leaving it empty and usable to teach Agnes. She was right, they were the only four people at the course. Excellent! Finally the Likkity Split would be of use after being fixed up. Just so no one had to share a kart, Vanellope had towed the Likkity Split out here so Agnes could use it for practice.

Now to start the lessons. "Okay, Agnes, this is the easiest course in Sugar Rush, Marshmallow Valley. Since you're starting out, we'll be using this track for your training." Vanellope explained, pacing back and forth in front of the other three. Agnes nodded to show she was listening. "Now there isn't much to teach since once you get the hang of it you should be able to teach yourself the other parts. Tonight, we'll start out slow so you can get used to driving a real kart." Then Vanellope went over to the Likkity Split. "Since the Likkity Split is a smaller kart and no one really owns it, you'll be driving it for now. I'll decide later whether we should bake a kart for you just so you can have a kart of your own for the rest of your stay in the arcade."

Agnes brightened at the idea of having her own kart. That would be one of the best things ever. "Okay, what do we do first?" She asked Vanellope.

"First you have to get a feel for a kart. Driving a kart for real isn't like driving a kart through the console. So hop in the Likkity Split so you can feel what it's like to be in the driver's seat." Vanellope began. Agnes obeyed and got in the Likkity Split. "Now since you've played Sugar Rush before, you probably already know the steering wheel, the gas pedal, and the brake pedal."

"I know what those are." Agnes answered. "The steering wheel turns the kart when I turn it. The gas makes the kart go forward. And the brake makes the kart stop and when it's stopped, it will go backward." Satisfied with Agnes's answer, Vanellope nodded happily.

"Right, so try pressing the gas pedal for a minute." Vanellope continued. Agnes did as told and gently pushed her foot on the gas pedal and the kart slowly rolled forward. "Stop!" Vanellope said. Agnes braked and waited for the next instruction. "Good, that's the first step in driving a kart. You have to know how far pressing the gas down will speed up your kart."

"Vanellope!" Candlehead interrupted. "I have a question." She stated, raising her hand like a student would in class at school.

"What is it, Candlehead?" Vanellope rolled her eyes, not wanting to get distracted from the lesson.

"Won't Ralph come looking for you? He usually spends the night with you after the Random Roster Race." Candlehead wondered.

"I told him I was busy tonight because I had to help you and Jubileena. He went to help Agnes's sister with her search. He said that they were probably in Street Fighter by the time the race was over." Vanellope explained to the birthday cake racer.

Then a smile appeared on Candlehead's face. "Oh, then we should be fine. Never mind!" She said, completely unaware that she had interrupted the lesson.

Turning back to Agnes, Vanellope continued where she left off. "Okay, back to what I was saying." So for the next two hours, Vanellope with the occasional help of Candlehead and/or Jubileena, taught Agnes the true way of racing in Sugar Rush. It was a gradual process, starting with a little bit and adding onto it along the way. As the lessons progressed, Vanellope, Candlehead, and Jubileena all saw that Agnes surprisingly had a knack for driving a kart. Now Vanellope believed that Agnes really earned all those 2nd places and 3rd places when she played against her sisters. After getting the hang of driving and the course, Agnes was given some competition and of the four, she came in third and second most of the time, never getting ahead of Vanellope in all rounds. Eventually, Vanellope decided to call it a night and the four went home. As Vanellope drifted off into sleep, her last thought of the night was that if Agnes actually was a game character then she could say that Agnes had racing in her code.

^Game Central Station^

While Agnes learned how to drive a kart, Margo and her companions searched through all of Street Fighter and still had not found Edith. The four searchers left Street Fighter and were heading back to Fix-It Felix Jr. for the night.

"Well, that was a good search." Margo mumbled sarcastically.

"Hey, look on the bright side," Ralph added in. "Edith has definitely been to Street Fighter. That fort had to be her work, I don't know anyone who would build a fort like that. Maybe try Street Fighter again these next few nights and see if you can catch her there."

Nodding in agreement, Calhoun joined the conversation. "Wreck-It's right, that fort looked like it was still being built. Chances are your sister will go back to it eventually and if you go there too, you're bound to find her."

"If you say so." Margo shrugged. Her day had started out good but the failure of finding her sisters still got to her.

Felix noticed this depressed behavior and wasn't going to have any of it. It was his job to fix things but it was also his job to make sure people were happy. "Margo, think positive. You can't go back to fussing so much over your sisters. Just like Ralph said, Agnes has been rumored to be spotted in Sugar Rush and that fort back there in Street Fighter holds promise about Edith." He reasoned. "There's always tomorrow." He reassured.

His words really worked for her. Felix was right. They all were right. Edith is trying to make a place for herself in Street Fighter and Agnes is out there, probably wandering around Sugar Rush. There's still hope for them to get back to the orphanage yet. The oldest sister thought this as she climbed into the train car next to Ralph, the Fix-Its having the other car to themselves.

_Note: Sorry I haven't updated as fast as I usually do, busy week. Also, to _jakefan, _since everybody in the arcade is digital, they are on a closer plane of existence to television so they get access to all the tv they want for free. They can watch television from years back up to the present day. So basically they can watch anything they want , as well as in addition, their personal arcade Sugar Rush channel. Hope that answers your question on what they watch._

_Edit: _krikanalo _pointed out a grammar mistake so I fixed that. Thank you, _krikanalo!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Despicable Me or Wreck-It Ralph or any games or characters.

Chapter 6: Setting Goals

^Wednesday^

Edith grinned as she got out of her fort the following morning. Another day away from Miss Hattie, she was loving this vacation from that poor excuse for an orphanage caretaker. That was one reason for the smile, the other being she finally had water balloons to arm her fort and she had her spray paint. As she discovered yesterday before she went out searching for water balloons in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, the walls on buildings in Street Fighter were covered in graffiti. Today after she finished preparing her security system, she would practice her spray painting so she could go and do it out in the station and the walls in Street Fighter were perfect for practice. Her only concern was that Margo had come into Street Fighter last night so that left the possibility that Margo had seen the fort and knew she was here. Knowing Margo, she would probably come back to look again tonight and possibly the next few nights too. That means in order to keep this stay in the arcade going, she'll have to go to other games and stay throughout the nights. She knew Margo was doing the right thing but this is probably the best thing that ever happened to them since being dropped off at the orphanage. If only the whole family was there together then that would've been the best thing ever. Since this was the best thing to happen in the last three years, Edith made it her personal goal to have as much of it as she could.

"I seriously wish we didn't have to go back to the orphanage, this place is awesome." Edith told herself. Then she got to work on finishing her water balloon security system.

^Sugar Rush^

A kart zoomed down the Royal Raceway. The kart appeared to be Vanellope's Candy Kart. The Candy Kart sped through Gumball Gorge, passing several racers and avoiding gumballs as it went. After exiting Gumball Gorge, the Candy Kart zipped up Cherry Cake Tower and launched out of the cannon. Next the Candy Kart raced up Ice Cream Peak, gaining an item. Suddenly, the racer in the Candy Kart activated the item: Cherry Bomb. Dropping it behind them, the Candy Kart racer sped ahead, leaving Adorabeezle to be blown off the track. Now alone on the track, the racer drove quickly through Rainbow Taffy Tunnel and down the final stretch to the finish line. As soon as the racer crossed the finish line, the candy citizens cheered wildly. The race over, the racer jumped out of the Candy Kart. At first it appears to be Vanellope but then the goggles are lifted up off the racer's eyes, revealing Agnes's. Agnes had won the race in Vanellope's kart.

"Agnes!" "Agnes!" "Agnes!" The citizens roared in cheer. Agnes smiled, her dream of being a racer in Sugar Rush had come true. "Agnes!" "Agnes!" "Agnes!"

"AGNES!" This last yell was much louder than the others. Suddenly, Agnes's eyes shot open. Looking around, Agnes saw that she was in her room at Candlehead's. That was a dream. Agnes dreamed of racing in Sugar Rush almost as often as she dreamt about unicorns but that dream was so much more real than the other racing dreams had been. Was it because she finally knew what real racing was like? Did she dream it that way because she knew it better now? Rolling over to the door side of the room, Agnes saw that Candlehead was next to her. That would explain why she woke up. Candlehead must have been trying to wake her up. "Finally, you're awake." Candlehead smiled, glad that Agnes had been waken from her sleep. "Come on, we have to get to the castle to meet up with Vanellope and Jubileena." She told her house guest before taking off for the garage.

Climbing out of the sponge cake bed, Agnes's mind was still wrapped around her race dream. It was so much fun, she felt like she was really in that race. If only she could really be part of Sugar Rush. Racing down the stairs, Agnes wanted to get some breakfast but Candlehead told her that the castle kitchen could make her some breakfast there. Apparently it was getting really close to opening time so there was no time for her to stop and eat breakfast.

When they arrived at the castle, Vanellope and Jubileena were already there. So again, Agnes was left with Sour Bill and today instead of watching the races, Agnes wanted to explore the castle so Sour Bill was forced to give her a tour of the whole place. Well, after Agnes had a bowl of cereal with sugary marshmallows for breakfast, that is. For the rest of the day, Sour Bill gave Agnes a tour around the whole castle. All this time Agnes thought about her kart lessons yesterday and the dream she had this morning. She really wanted to drive the Likkity Split some more and race with her friends.

^With Vanellope^

Another day on the roster. Being on the roster always made Vanellope feel good. It made every racer feel good when they got on the roster. She chose not to show it but during racing today, her mind was preoccupied. Her mind was on the lessons with Agnes last night. She had to admit, Agnes was a good racer. Agnes was everything a racer should be: cute, having skill for racing, and loved candy. There was no doubt that if Agnes didn't have a world to go back to, Vanellope would've let her join the game. From the way Agnes was enthusiastic about racing, Vanellope knew she would want to race some more today. She did promise Agnes that she wouldn't tell Ralph about her so she could be taught how to drive a kart and Agnes learned yesterday. With how fast Agnes picked it up and how good she did in the practice races, maybe she would keep Agnes secret a couple more days to allow Agnes to get the experience of racing on other courses and she still had to learn how to drift even though the game console didn't allow drifting controls when the game was played. She would have to think about it a little more. Shifting up a gear, Vanellope sped up to try and pass Crumbelina and Minty.

^Fix-It Felix Jr.^

Instead of watching the game be played, Margo decided to stay inside today. Today, Margo observed Ralph's apartment and she had to say that the one floor shack was better than Miss Hattie's orphanage by a long shot. Even though there wasn't much to decorate the place, it still had its own story and described the person that lived there. On the walls were a few photos. Pictures included were one of Ralph and Vanellope the first day after Ralph returned from game-jumping. Ralph was standing behind Vanellope's kart while Vanellope was smiling in the driver's seat. Margo had seen Vanellope's kart numerous times since Agnes chose Vanellope a lot of the time when they played Sugar Rush in the arcade but this time Margo caught a detail she didn't notice before. On the side of Vanellope's kart was a phrase written in teal and red glaze 'made by Vanellope AND RALPH'. Margo noticed how the teal glaze, probably written by Vanellope, was small and cursive while the red glaze was capital letters and messy. That was interesting. Why would Ralph have a signature on a kart that's not even in his game? Ralph had said he game-jumped but he didn't go into detail about the whole adventure. Now she was curious about what had happened. She would have to try to get the story out of him later.

For a bad guy that wrecks things, Ralph kept the place tidy very well. There wasn't food littering the floor, the pictures on the walls were straight and not crooked, Ralph even had his bed made. This made Margo realize she should probably make the bed she used. At the orphanage, the children were in charge of keeping their beds in good shape, if they were messed up that was their problem, if someone wet the bed they had to deal with it. It only took Margo three minutes to tuck the blankets back under the mattress, straighten out the top and flatten it, and fluff the pillow. Doing something so trivial made Margo feel good, made her feel relaxed. It has been forever since she could relax. She wasn't energized like she would be when she was playing games in the arcade, she was calm like she would feel every night at the orphanage when Edith and Agnes were sleeping right next to her. It was a time when Margo knew she and her sisters were safe, Miss Hattie wouldn't bother them and scold them, during that time she knew that there was always hope of adoption the following day. There's hope of finding them yet. There was evidence of where they could possibly be. Relaxed and hopeful, Margo figured that a little television wouldn't hurt. After all, Ralph said it wasn't smart or safe to game-jump during work hours so she couldn't leave the game to go searching now. Walking back to the main room of the apartment, Margo sat herself on Ralph's couch and turned on the t.v.

^Sugar Rush^

As soon as the announcement of closing time sounded, Agnes wasted no time in getting to the garage and obtaining the Likkity Split. Despite Sour Bill's futile attempts to stop her and make her wait for Vanellope to return, Agnes was cruising down the hallways of the castle to the front entrance and out the gate. She knew that she couldn't go near the Royal Raceway during the Random Roster Race so she already had a plan in mind. Her plan was to spend the race at the Candy Corn Fields with Skittles until Vanellope and the others showed up for racing practice. Though she had enough sense to tell Sour Bill where she was going so Vanellope and the others would know where to find her after the race. Since she remembered her and Jubileena's trip to the Candy Corn Fields, it was easy to get back there.

Parking the Likkity Split by a piece of candy corn that was just as big as her, Agnes grabbed Fluffer and went to look for Skittles. Surely the candy-coated unicorn was around here. Jubileena had told her on the way to her first Random Roster Race that Skittles was programmed to stay in the Candy Corn Fields so he had to be here.

"Skittles!" Agnes called. There was no response, no neigh or anything. "Skittles! It's me, Agnes!" Again no one responded to her. "Hello!" She continued forward until she heard a voice.

"Here, Skittles, have a sugar cube. You must be sick of eating candy corn and marshmallows all day." A familiar voice said. The familiar noise of Skittles' whinnying came to Agnes's mind as she heard the equine slurping its tongue and gobbling down sugar cubes. Finally, she found him, but who was he with? That voice was familiar. Suddenly the name and face came up.

As she rounded a giant candy corn, she saw them. Sitting there on a large marshmallow was Gloyd and Skittles was eating sugar cubes right out of his palm. "Gloyd?" Agnes asked softly, not wanting to startle Skittles.

Gloyd's head turned in her direction. "Hi! Agnes, right?" He waved, pausing to see if he got her name right since they only met one time before.

"Yep, that's me." Agnes's gaze turned to Skittles, who slurped up the last sugar cube in Gloyd's hand. "What are you doing here?"

"Just hanging out with Skittles." Gloyd shrugged. "My theme is candy corn so the Candy Corn Fields is one of my favorite places. What about you?" He asked as he rubbed Skittles' nose.

Agnes pointed to Skittles. "I was coming to play with him. Vanellope, Candlehead, and Jubileena don't want Ralph to find me so I'm staying away from the Random Roster Race. I didn't want to stay in the castle or at Candlehead's house so I thought I could come here."

"Oh, okay, that makes sense." Gloyd replied. Then something came up in Gloyd's head. A question that he was curious about. "Why is Vanellope hiding you from Ralph? Wasn't she supposed to tell Ralph if you were found?"

Agnes nodded as she heard his question. "She was. But then I told her about how I wanted to learn how to race and she said she couldn't teach me if Ralph found out and took me back to Margo."

"Who's Margo?"

"My sister," Agnes answered.

"Hmm," Gloyd hummed in understanding. "So have you learned to race then or are you still getting the hang of it?" Skittles stopped nuzzling Gloyd and finally went over to greet Agnes.

"I learned it." Agnes responded while hugging Skittles' muzzle. "Vanellope said if I was really good at racing then we might bake a kart for me."

"Wait," Gloyd interrupted. "If you don't have a kart, then how did you get here? Did you walk all the way here?" He raised his head in surprise as if that was the answer.

"No, I used the Likkity Split." Agnes used her free hand to point in the direction she had come from, past the giant candy corn.

"Wow," Gloyd mused. "If you could drive a kart all the way here then you must be good at driving."

Agnes blushed almost embarrassed. "Thank you!" She smiled cheekily. Suddenly their conversation was put on hold when they and Skittles heard the roar of kart engines approaching. The brakes screeched in their ears, causing Skittles to recoil from Agnes and back away in surprise.

"Agnes! Are you here?" The familiar voice of Vanellope called.

"Over here!" Agnes shouted back.

Vanellope, Candlehead, and Jubileena ran over to them, they were both relieved to see Agnes and shocked to see Gloyd with her.

"Hi guys!" Gloyd waved from his marshmallow seat.

"Hi Gloyd!" Candlehead waved back.

"Agnes," Jubileena began to scold. "You shouldn't run off without us. What if you got stuck in the nesquiksand or the Taffy Swamp?"

Agnes looked down in shame. "Sorry," She looked back up. "I thought since I could drive, I could drive here so Ralph didn't find me."

"Even so," Jubileena continued. "You're lucky that you told Sour Bill where you were off to." She sighed and brightened up. "We're glad you're okay. We just didn't need a repeat of Swizzle getting trapped in the Cookie Caverns."

"If you want," Gloyd offered. "I can vouch for her. She made it here safely and she's been here with me the whole time."

Vanellope gave Gloyd a grateful look. "Thanks, Gloyd!" That was when Vanellope got an idea. "Hey, Gloyd, do you want to join us in Agnes's training? We're racing with her on some of the tracks." Vanellope asked the prankster. "After that, I was thinking all four of us could have a sleepover at the castle. If you want, we have can have room for one more." She added. "Unless you don't want to get involved with girls and sleepovers."

Gloyd laughed. "Are you kidding, of course I want to go to the sleepover. Count me in, Queen Cavity!" Gloyd stepped closer to Vanellope. "It'll give me a chance to woo you."

Vanellope snickered, soon she had to step back a little for a full out laugh. "Come on, Gloyd, you're almost as bad as Rancis is with Taffyta." Clutching her stomach, she fell to the ground, laughing as she did. After a minute, she regained control of her laughter. "Okay, you can come."

"We're having a sleepover?" Agnes asked. "Yay!" She paused for a moment. "What's a sleepover?" She wondered curiously.

Candlehead gasped in shock. "You don't know what a sleepover is?" Agnes shook her head to answer her question. "A sleepover is where you go to a friend's house and stay with them over night. We talk, play games, watch movies, eat delicious candy treats, and have fun the whole time." Candlehead explained.

"That sounds fun!" Agnes decided excitedly. "We're really having one?" Agnes asked Vanellope.

Vanellope nodded in confirmation. "You bet! After we have some practice races, we'll go back to the castle and hang out. We'll learn more about you and you can learn more about us. It's the perfect thing to do with a new friend." Vanellope exclaimed, it has been weeks since the last sleepover she's been to and this was the perfect opportunity to learn more about Agnes besides her dream of racing and her liking of unicorns. "First we have to get through the Random Roster Race." Stated Vanellope. "So, you stay here with Skittles until we come back for you. Don't go anywhere else." She warned Agnes. Then she turned to the other racers. "Let's go, the preparations might almost be over." Each racer ran to their kart and took off, leaving Agnes with Skittles.

"Come on, Skittles, let's go for a ride." Agnes said to the uni-candy-corn. She climbed on his back and grabbed some of his mane like she did on her first ride with Jubileena. "Go, Skittles, go!" Skittles trotted off through the candy corn fields, Agnes squealing with joy.

^Pokémon Battle Park^

Tonight, Edith snuck through Game Central Station to avoid Margo and the search party she apparently had last night. She had heard from some of the NPCs in Street Fighter that there was a Pokémon Battle Park tournament tonight and Edith was eager to catch high quality battling action from one of her favorite games in the arcade. Judging by the tournament layout she had picked up upon entering the main stadium, there were several awesome battles to come. According to the layout, the battles are randomly matched up and tonight's battles were the results of those match ups. There was Regice against Lugia, Celebi against Onix, Oshawott against Squirtle, etc. When the first battle arrived in the stadium, Edith joined the rest of the audience in roaring on the fighting Pokémon. The first battle would be Glaceon against Ambipom. This was going to be a long and awesome night. Ambipom was given the first move and chose swift. It was up to Glaceon to dodge the move or counter it.

^Game Central Station^

Margo wasn't so sure about this. She wasn't really that willing to go into Street Fighter because of the human characters fighting each other, so the thought of a game where mutant turtles fight in a city at night was giving her the creeps. Yet, she had to toughen up like Calhoun told her a couple minutes ago when they decided which games to check out tonight. Upon Felix's insistence, since Margo liked Tapper's last night he thought she would also enjoy Burger Time. So tonight's agenda included Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Burger Time. Margo had to admit, her day was going so well up until this point. Her relaxing day took a turn for the creepy.

"Okay Margo," Felix tried to calm her. "I know you're not really a fan of the fighting games but I assure you this is the last fighting game in the arcade so we just need to look through here and then there will be no fighting games left to search. Ralph is going to Street Fighter after the Random Roster Race to keep an eye on that fort in case Edith goes back." He explained. Margo smiled a little, Felix was a step ahead of her. She was wondering what they were going to do with the fort. "Don't worry, Tammy and I will be with you the whole time."

He was there with her in every game they searched and so was Calhoun. This game would be the same deal. She already went through Street Fighter and that went okay so this shouldn't be that hard. The city in that game has to be the same size as all the levels in Street Fighter together. Gulping down whatever fear she had, Margo nodded in Felix's direction. "Alright, let's go!" She decided firmly and bravely.

^Sugar Rush^

Brownie Beach was pretty empty tonight so it made a good starting point for Agnes's practice racing this evening. The girls, now joined by Gloyd lined up at the starting line. The course started out on the beach and went over a bumpy patch of rocks, leading up to a cavern which went up to another opening that went out to a ledge. The racers were supposed to drive over that ledge and go back down to the beach where they would drive across it while minding the tide that washes up on the track and makes it hard to control your turns. The other end of the beach led up to a dock where the race turned around and went back to the starting line.

Once everyone was lined up, Vanellope decided to initiate the race. "Okay guys, this is our first race out of six and each is two laps. On my mark!" The others joined her as she revved her engine. Agnes didn't do that since she didn't know how to. "Three!" Candlehead looked behind her to make sure her kart's candles were still lit. "Two!" Gloyd snuck a quick snack of licorice from his pumpkin hat into his mouth. "One!" Vanellope moved her right hand off her steering wheel and gripped her joystick. "Go!" She screeched. Vanellope shifted gears and slammed her foot on her gas pedal. The young president and the other racers tore off at fast speeds. Agnes quickly followed suit and chased after her racing friends.

Jubileena started out in front of everyone until Candlehead was neck and neck with her. Following them was Vanellope, who was followed by Gloyd, and Agnes brought up the rear. Obviously things went smoothly until they reached the chocolate chip rock patch that was between the beach and the tunnel. At the rock patch, Jubileena lost the lead to Candlehead and Gloyd, who had karts suited for rough terrain. Vanellope passed Jubileena and Agnes came up just as Jubileena cleared the patch so the two were tied for last place. If it weren't for Candlehead's candles, Gloyd would have lost the lead but since the Ice Screamer's light brightened up the tunnel, Gloyd was able to navigate good enough to keep first place. Thanks to her kart's small stature and Vanellope's gumdrop taillights, Agnes slipped past Jubileena and was bumper-to-bumper with the Candy Kart. Gloyd and the Kernel reached the top and dropped down off the ledge and continued to the other end of the beach. Candlehead, closely followed by Vanellope, too got out of the tunnel and began her crossing. Again thanks to the Likkity Split's small shape, Agnes dropped off the ledge with ease and dropped in front of Vanellope, much to the expert's surprise. With a boost of confidence, Agnes picked up the pace and cruised past Candlehead to try and catch up with Gloyd.

"I'm going to win!" Agnes cheered as she drove across the beach, the tide not affecting her straight path.

"You have to get past me first!" Gloyd yelled back to her in response. Gloyd drove under the dock and turned a corner to travel up the beach to where the jump was sitting. The Kernel sped up the ramp and flew over the empty dock and landed on the final stretch leading back to the starting/finish line. To his surprise, Agnes soon leapt off the same jump and the kart's light weight allowed her a longer space of jump than was allowed for the Kernel and landed right behind him. "What the-?" He asked in shock as he saw her approaching.

"I'm going to pass you!" Agnes teased as she tried to maneuver around the large candy corn kart. The two continued into the second and final lap.

"No you're not!" Gloyd replied as he constantly cut off Agnes's attempts to get by him.

After several denied attempts, Agnes managed to scoot up to the Kernel's side. "Yes I am!" Agnes boasted as she zipped in front of him. Just when Gloyd was about to accept that he had been passed, they reached the rock patch again. Like Jubileena, Agnes experienced difficulty getting through the rocky terrain while Gloyd again got through with ease. This allowed Gloyd to retake the lead and allowed Vanellope, Candlehead, and Jubileena to catch up to them. "Aww!" Agnes whined as Gloyd took back the lead.

Gloyd laughed a little. "I told you!" He boasted as he dashed into the tunnel for the second time. Even though she lost ground, Agnes didn't give up and was still ahead of the others in the race. Since there weren't racers right in front of her or behind her, it was a little darker in the tunnel than the first drive through. However, there was a faint glow of Gloyd's orange and yellow taillights ahead and Agnes followed that up to the top. After getting out of the tunnel, Agnes was able to take advantage of the kart's light weight again to gain speed and distance after Gloyd since the Kernel was a heavier kart, not meant for speed.

"Hi, Gloyd!" Agnes called as she caught back up to him.

Gloyd looked back and saw she was indeed closing in. "Oh, crepes!" He screamed. Turning back to the track, Gloyd saw the dock was coming up. Seeing the turn come up, Gloyd used his free foot to push on the brake and turned his wheel so the heavy kart drifted around the right turn and to the dock jump. Because he wasn't slowed down with turning, Gloyd was able to get more distance on the second jump than the first.

Agnes watched in awe. Even as she was watching she made the turn like she did on the first lap. She went through the jump, landing almost at the same distance as Gloyd did when he did it. Gloyd crossed the finish line, Agnes slightly trailing behind. Noticing Gloyd stopped his kart, Agnes did the same. They did two laps, the race was over, and Gloyd won the race. She just finished after him. She had gotten second!

"Oh yeah! I won the race!" Gloyd cheered as he jumped out of the Kernel.

"And I got second!" Agnes added as she got out of the Likkity Split and picked up Fluffer from beside her.

In a minute, the other three finished the race themselves and joined the two at the finish line. "Way to go, Terror Toddler!" Vanellope complimented Agnes as the five regrouped. "You're getting really good. Keep up that racing skill and we just might have to bake you a kart!" The young president added. It was true. Agnes did better than Vanellope expected and even better than she had done last night during the practice after teaching her how to drive a kart.

"Really?" Agnes asked, practically squealing at the idea of having her own kart. If she can do good in the next few races, then she'll have a kart made of cotton candy faster than Edith would run away from Miss Hattie.

Vanellope laughed at the young toddler's eagerness to have her own kart to race with. It reminded her of when she first completed her first self-made kart when she was a glitch. "Seriously, now come on, we have five more races to go." Vanellope declared. With a glitch, Vanellope flashed into the driver's seat of the Candy Kart. "To the Licorice Lowlands, and after that we head to the Lemonade Rain track." Vanellope said as she started up the kart's engine.

^Burger Time^

"That is the last time I go to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Why does Edith like action games? They look seriously creepy." Margo complained as she sat at the table, eating a burger and drinking some milk. The expedition in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles went okay at least up until they traveled through the sewers. Rest assured, they didn't go through any actual sewage but the smell and the appearance of the sewers alone drove Margo nearly crazy. She understood that the turtles lived in the sewers and that they were humanoid but how could they stand living down there.

Felix chuckled, waving her complaints off. "Oh, Margo, don't worry about it much." Since he was lactose intolerant, Felix had a cup of orange juice instead. "We've been through tougher stuff than a silly sewer tunnel."

Margo scoffed at his response. "Please, name one situation that's worse than the sewers." She muttered.

Taking the challenge, Calhoun narrowed her eyes at the ten year old. "Alright then how about this? What about being stuck in nesquiksand?"

"Don't you mean quicksand?" Margo wondered.

"Nope," Calhoun confirmed. "Nesquiksand is the quicksand of Sugar Rush. We were stuck in that crud and if you die outside your game you don't regenerate. So if you're not from Sugar Rush, then that problem gets a heck of a lot worse." The strict sergeant popped some fries in her mouth and crunched them.

"Or an even worse one would be being around active cy-bugs." Felix shuddered as he remembered the big cy-bug invasion in Sugar Rush.

"Aren't cy-bugs from that violent Hero's Duty game?" Margo asked.

"You got that right, Princess Ponytail." Calhoun barked. "Those pests are just as good as any virus. Anyway, you're the lucky one. Once you go back through that portal you came from then you're safe from the cy-bugs."

Margo sighed and rested her head on her propped up arm. "That is if I can find my sisters and get them through that portal." A gulp later, she finished her milk. "How many games do we have left?"

Felix pointed his index finger in the air. "Just one more game in the arcade and we'll have covered all the games we need to. Tammy knows that Hero's Duty is clear of your siblings, we've checked Fix-It Felix Jr., and Vanellope has all of Sugar Rush on lookout. That leaves Pac-Man." Felix explained. "Considering how many levels Pac-Man has and how big the mazes are, it would take up a lot of the night just to get through the whole game." He added.

Margo's eyes widened. "Pac-Man is really that big!" Felix nodded rather sheepishly, afraid to admit he was telling the truth. Groaning, Margo rested her head on the table. "Tomorrow's going to be a really long night…" She muttered.

^Sugar Rush^

The castle was quiet and dark except for the throne room, where Vanellope, Gloyd, Candlehead, Jubileena, and Agnes were having their sleepover party. After completing their plans for practice racing with Agnes, they retired to the castle for the night so no one could possibly bother them except for the staff. So far, Agnes learned a lot about sleepovers. As far as the night had gone, Agnes's favorite part was having an ice cream sundae and her second favorite being a prank Gloyd organized for them to pull, the targets being the donut cops, Wynchel and Duncan. Margo and Edith had mentioned having sundaes before with their parents but Agnes didn't remember anything from three years ago. Now everybody was burnt out of energy and was settling down on the sponge cake mattresses. They were going to fall asleep until Agnes spoke up.

"Thanks for the sleepover, everybody, it was super fun!" Agnes said to the others.

"You're welcome, Agnes!" Candlehead said back. Her namesake candle was sitting in the middle of the circle to brighten up the room instead of on top of her head.

Agnes continued to snuggle into her mattress and blankets. Once she settled in, she frowned. Today was one of the best days ever. She was certainly going to miss this. "I'm sad that we won't get to do this ever again. I really, really wish I could stay here and not go back to Miss Hattie."

There was that 'Miss Hattie' person again. Who was she and why doesn't Agnes want to go home? Rolling onto her stomach, Vanellope threw a concerned look at her toddler friend. "What's the deal with Miss Hattie anyway? Why don't you like her? I know you said that she would keep you from coming back to the arcade but really what's the problem?"

"Question!" Candlehead interrupted. "Why are you going to Miss Hattie? Don't you have parents to go home to?"

If Agnes could frown anymore she would. She hardly remembered anything about her parents. It made her sad, she missed someone she couldn't really remember. Everything she knew about her parents came from Margo and Edith and their word was good enough for her. From what she had been told, her parents were really nice and really fun people. "I don't…" She admitted to the others.

"What!" Vanellope, Gloyd, Candlehead, and Jubileena all shot up in their beds. Agnes shifted uncomfortably, she couldn't lie down anymore, not when she was the center of attention.

"I don't have parents." Agnes repeated.

Gloyd sat upright, wide-eyed at this confession. "How can you not have parents?" He asked out loud. "You're from the gamer world. We see kids with parents all the time. Why don't you have them?"

Agnes scooted back a little, afraid of being yelled at. "I don't know, Margo and Edith never told me why we don't have them."

"So why don't you want to go back to Miss Hattie?" Vanellope repeated her earlier question. "She's supposed to be taking care of you, isn't she?"

"She is supposed to take care of us." Agnes answered. Clutching Fluffer tight, she continued. "But she doesn't. She doesn't take care of us at all. Us and the other orphans have to take care of ourselves. Miss Hattie doesn't care what we do as long as we don't make her mad. If she gets really mad, she gets really scary and makes us work. She has us clean her stuff and yells at us. She takes our toys away and never gives them back even if we do what she wants."

Jubileena frowned in concern and started twirling her super red hair. "She sounds horrible. Why hasn't anybody stopped her from what she's doing? She can't do that can she?"

"We want to tell somebody about her but she says that she would make our lives even worse if we tattled." Agnes cried, tears were starting to flow down her cheeks. For so long, she wanted to tell somebody about this but Margo and Edith told her not to. It really hurt to hide a secret like this and it hurt that she broke her promise but these were her friends. They weren't grown-ups like Miss Hattie that could do something to her. They were game characters, not people back home. "I don't want her to take Fluffer away and I don't want Margo and Edith to get in trouble so I never say anything and they don't do it either."

"Why are you going back to Miss Hattie then?" Gloyd asked. "You're safe here and Miss Hattie would never find you so why would you even go back?"

"Yeah!" Candlehead added. "I don't like the sound of Miss Hattie. Why don't you stay here with us?"

Agnes sniffled a little and took a candy wrapper tissue that had been offered to her by Jubileena. Blowing her nose, she continued to answer her friends' questions. "Because Margo said we should. She said mommy and daddy would want us to go back. They would want us to go back so we can get adopted and get a new mommy and daddy." She blew her nose more. "But Miss Hattie says we'll never get adopted. She said that we're at the orphanage because we're mistakes nobody wants and that the chances that we'll get adopted are gazillion to one. I don't even know what gazillion to one means but it hurts my feelings!" Soon her eyes were miniature waterfalls.

Suddenly, something inside each of the racers snapped. It was official, they hated Miss Hattie. Even though they never personally met Miss Hattie, they could already tell they would hate her. Vanellope knew what it was like being called a mistake and Agnes was practically a mirror image of her. It was like seeing herself be called a mistake. Agnes looked like she could be her sister. For the other racers, after learning what it was like for Vanellope, they vowed to never treat someone like they did again. After hearing this, they wanted to make Miss Hattie pay for scaring and hurting Agnes so much.

"That's it!" Vanellope shouted at the top of her lungs. Agnes stopped crying and looked at her and the other racers. Agnes's eyes were really red from crying. The other racers froze, Candlehead and Jubileena on the verge of crying themselves while Gloyd watched her in shock, he wasn't used to Vanellope raising her voice angrily very much. "Forget about making a kart just so she can race until her sister finds her." Vanellope declared, marching over to Agnes. "Forget about going back to Miss Hattie, Agnes. You're staying here in Sugar Rush with us."

"What are we going to do, Vanellope?" Gloyd asked. "She's just going to hide every day when the arcade is open?"

Vanellope whirled around to look at the other racers. "What we're going to do is bake her a kart, add her code to the game, and make her a racer! Those racing lessons aren't just going to be for nothing anymore."

"Why?" Agnes asked as she wiped away the last of her tears and stood up.

Vanellope turned to her again. "Because Agnes, no one should be called a mistake and no one should have to live through what you did."

She was shocked so much. These racers were willing to keep her safe from Miss Hattie. Agnes had no idea what to say. It was her dream to live in Sugar Rush and now they were letting her… "Thank you," That was all she could say. Vanellope nodded in response.

"Tomorrow, we bake a kart and tomorrow starts the beginning of a new racer." Vanellope said. Agnes and the other racers smiled. "Okay, let's get some sleep. We're going to need it to race with the gamers tomorrow." The others nodded their heads and retreated to their beds. Soon there were light breaths sounding throughout the room and Candlehead's candle continued to light the room throughout the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Despicable Me or Wreck-It Ralph.

Chapter 7: Things Are Baking Up

^Thursday^

Margo groaned as she got out of bed. She was still tired from the sewer exploration yesterday. Speaking of the sewers, Margo took a moment to smell herself. Yuck, she still smelled gross. Perhaps she could borrow the Fix-Its' shower while the arcade was open. As she went to get some breakfast, Margo counted off the days she had been in the arcade world. By process of elimination, she figured it was Thursday so she had been there for five days. Crud, she and her sisters were supposed to deliver cookies tomorrow. There were going to be serious consequences if she didn't get her sisters back before tomorrow and she knew it.

"We are in deep trouble." She muttered as she took her toast out of the toaster.

^Street Fighter^

Yesterday was an awesome night. That was Edith's opinion. The Pokémon tournament went off amazingly and Charizard had come out on top after taking down Swampert in the finals. Sure the event had run late last night but that wasn't her problem, she was perfectly okay with sleeping in to make up the time.

"Perfect!" Edith told herself as she did a final once-over on her fort which she now deemed finished. With that out of the way, she decided to finally take that trip to Hero's Duty like she promised herself. Of course that would have to wait until the arcade closes for the night. Knowing what kind of game Hero's Duty was, Edith figured that she wouldn't be welcomed very kindly and she would have to sneak in if she wanted to see the game. In order to effectively get in she would have to go in at a time that's not too early or too late. She had all day to figure that out so what better way to spend the day than practicing graffiti with the spray paint that she found.

^Sugar Rush^

After the heavy conversation last night, Agnes decided to use the arcade's active hours to design what she wanted her kart to be. The kart being made of cotton candy was absolutely mandatory. This morning while having breakfast, Agnes learned about themes and how each racer had a theme for their character and kart like how Candlehead was themed after birthday cake and ice cream, Jubileena being themed after cherry pie, and Vanellope being the leader of the game had a theme of everything. For her theme, Agnes chose cotton candy since she liked it so much and liked that it was fluffy. For the whole day, Agnes had been using candy wrapping paper as paper and using candy-scented crayons to draw out her ideas. In her opinion, the kart designs looked better in person than they did on paper. She tried to keep the drawings simple so they would fit the cotton candy theme and would be allowed on the race track. This was the second step she believed to becoming a racer; she had learned how to drive so now she needed a kart, which is exactly what she would be doing this evening. Turning her attention back to the race on the media room television, she kept in mind what the kart had to look like.

"Look out, Gloyd!" Agnes cried as Gloyd approached the oncoming gumballs of Gumball Gorge.

^Pac-Man^

"Lucky for us, Bad-Anon isn't scheduled until tomorrow." Felix commented as he, Calhoun, and Margo entered. "Otherwise we wouldn't be able to get in here." He noted.

"What's Bad-Anon?" Margo asked. Her attention being momentarily ripped away from the idea that Pac-Man is going to take all night to search.

"It's this meeting Wreck-It has every Friday here in Pac-Man. Wreck-It and a bunch of other game villains go to mope about being a bad guy." Calhoun answered.

Margo thought for a moment. "Weird, I didn't think he'd have anything to mope about. I mean he has friends and he's popular with gamers so I thought he would be happy."

Felix wringed his hands a little. "Well, things are a bit different when you're with actual bad guys that can do things. It's really an outlet of sadness and anger you can say." Learning about Bad-Anon confused Margo a little bit. Shouldn't everyone be treated equally? It's not like the bad guys are bad when the arcade is closed right? Unless she could get Ralph to explain the situation to her, she'd just get more confused. Better prepare herself for 255 mazes to search. Like she said last night, this was going to be a long night. Margo sighed as she knew what she was getting into. At least it's not stinky sewers.

^Sugar Rush^

Vanellope, Gloyd, Jubileena, and Candlehead drove along the road to the Kart Bakery. Agnes was riding with Candlehead. Since she was going to get her own kart there, Vanellope found it pointless for Agnes to bring the Likkity Split. They pulled up at the gate. "Hey! Beard Papa!" This got the guard's attention. Since he spent all his time at the gate to the bakery, Vanellope hoped he didn't know anything about Agnes.

"Miss President! What can I do for you?" asked Beard Papa.

Clearing her throat, Vanellope spoke as mature as she could. "We've got a kart to bake."

Beard Papa blinked, looking at the group. "Why? It seems you all have karts that are working."

"The kart's for a friend." Vanellope said bluntly. "It's presidential business."

Beard Papa thought for a moment. He hasn't questioned the president yet and he did feel guilty about ratting her out to King Candy the many times she snuck into the bakery when she was 'the Glitch' and he figured he still owed her. "Alright, go through and make sure to clean up whatever mess you make. You have no idea how long it took to clean up after your visit with Wreck-It Ralph."

Vanellope smiled cheekily. "Thank you!" Beard Papa lifted the gate. "Have a sweet day, Beard Papa!" She exclaimed as she drove over the bridge. The others followed suit and Beard Papa returned to sleeping like he usually does and didn't notice Agnes entering the bakery with them. The five parked their karts in front of the entrance door and walked inside. "Where's the stupid light switch? Gloyd, you said there was one here." Vanellope complained as she tried to feel around for a light switch in the dark.

"Last time I checked there was one, don't whine over it!" Gloyd retorted through the dark room.

There was silence for a second. "Shut up, Gloyd." Vanellope muttered. "Found it!" In a flash, the bakery's lights brightened up the large factory.

"There's the button!" Agnes cheered. She ran over to the big, round, red button on the floor and jumped on it, making several buttons with kart designs appear on them. "Which one do we pick? These don't look like cotton candy karts." She wondered as she glanced at all of the available selections.

"Agnes, we're not choosing from those karts." Vanellope said, going behind a curtain. Agnes ran over to follow her and the other racers. Behind a curtain was a large computer system. "We're choosing from this." Soon, the computer booted up.

"What is this, Vanellope? I never saw this before." Asked Jubileena.

"It's the master computer." Vanellope explained. "This computer has all of the kart designs. In case we needed to bake another kart like our originals and they didn't show up on the selections out there then we can come back here and find the one we need." She typed in some commands and found the kart design files. "Now we just type in the theme. And there we go!" Within moments, designs of cotton candy themed karts appeared on the screen. "All we have to do now is find the one that Agnes wants." Clicking on a kart design, the image enlarged. "What do you think, Agnes?"

Agnes looked at the design. It looked okay but it didn't really appeal to her. "Not that one," Vanellope switched to the next one. "Not that one either." After scrolling through a couple more designs, Agnes found the one she wanted. "That one! I want that kart."

The others looked at it and considered for themselves. "Yeah! That could work, it looks like the perfect one." Vanellope commented. "Gloyd, you do the mixing! Candlehead, Jubileena, you two are on baking! I've got decorating!" She commanded. "Places!" After that order, the four racers got to their positions. "Agnes, when I say go, press the green button on the computer to start the mini-game. Got that?" Agnes nodded in understanding. "Go!" Using her small, free hand, Agnes pushed the button down.

"Welcome to the Bakery!" The announcer voice called. "You have one minute to win it!"

"Agnes, over here!" Gloyd shouted to Agnes. Agnes came to his side. "Watch this!" He boasted.

"Go! Mixing!" The announcer boomed. Agnes watched as Gloyd separated the ingredients from the garbage which didn't belong in a mixing bowl. Needless to say, Gloyd was a master at separating and he's just as good at that as he is at decorating karts. Fifteen seconds passed and the bowl began to move on the conveyor belt. "Batter up!" Mixing spinners lowered down and mixed up the batter.

"Come on, Agnes!" Gloyd hopped off the mixing control platform, grabbed Agnes's arm and pulled her over to the next leg of the mini-game.

"Baking!" The announcer boomed once more. Candlehead and Jubileena climbed up onto the platform to pump the oven.

Once both were up on the platform they began to jump. "Okay, Candlehead, you go down and I go up." Jubileena compromised. They were doing well at first until a certain candle-headed girl started messing up. "No! Candlehead, I go up while you go down!" Quickly fixing the error, Candlehead and Jubileena managed to get it at perfect temperature and the kart continued to the final station. "Go! Go!" Jubileena rushed as she and Candlehead quickly descended the pump platform to follow Gloyd and Agnes.

"Decorating!" shouted the announcer. Vanellope was at the third and final station where the players and the avatars got to decorate their karts how they want. The other four reached the platform to watch.

Vanellope looked over to Agnes from the controls after pounding the control to get four wheels. "Agnes, what color of cotton candy do you want?" There were several colors of cotton candy available like blue, pink, purple, etc.

Agnes had to think for a moment. What color did she want for her kart? Jubileena and Candlehead already had pink as one of their colors and yellow seemed too bright for her. She looked down at her overalls. They were blue. And the blue cotton candy seemed to match her overalls. That's it! "I want blue!" Agnes told Vanellope.

"Okay!" Then Vanellope pounded the control to hit the tube of blue cotton candy to select it. Then came the cones. Again there were many colors to choose from so Agnes had to decide. "What color cone do you want?"

When Agnes had looked up at the sky, she had seen the cotton candy clouds had pink cones with red stripes. Those cones reminded her of Edith so maybe pink would be nice. Luckily there were pink cones with red stripes just like in the sky. "I want the pink one with the red stripes."

"Got it!" Vanellope pounded the cone tube to add the selected colored cone. "Anything else?" The rest of the available decorations were frosting, sprinkles, and powder.

"No thanks!" Agnes declined. The timer ran out and the tray holding Agnes's kart continued to the end.

"It's going to the end ramp. Come on!" Candlehead noted and they all ran to the end of the bakery.

"Time's up!" The announcer finished. All five stood at the front of the end ramp, waiting for the curtain to reveal the final product. "Congrats, racer! Here's your sweet-looking ride!" The curtain rose and the kart rolled down the ramp, stopping a foot in front of the racers.

After observing the kart in silence, Vanellope broke it. "Well, what do you think, Agnes?" Agnes remained quiet before approaching the finished kart. Quietly, Agnes walked around the kart, taking in the fact that she and her friends made this kart and it was hers.

In a quiet voice, Agnes responded. "It's beautiful." The others all smiled and then practically had to clench their eyes and teeth shut as Agnes's voice squeaked so loud and high. "I love it! It's so fluffy I could die!" After her voice had died down, the others were safe to lower their guard. "I love it! Look at the cone, it's like a unicorn horn! That's it, I'll call my kart the 'Cotton Candy Unicorn'!" Agnes continued as she clambered into the driver's seat. "Thank you! I love it!" The kart's body was made out of blue cotton candy, the two wheels in front were small wheels made of swirled, blue cotton candy while the two back wheels were the same but bigger and all the wheels were as thin as the wheels on Swizzle's kart. The front of the kart narrowed until it came to the pink and red striped cone.

Happy that Agnes got her kart, Vanellope was eager to give it a go. "Glad you like it!" She motioned to the other racers. "Come on, let's test this out. Candlehead, go open the kart exit! Agnes, turn it on and roll it outside! Gloyd, Jubileena, go outside and wait with Candlehead!" Everyone did as they were told. Taking caution, Agnes maneuvered her new kart out the kart-sized exit and halted for further instruction. "Let's get our karts and blow this popsicle stand." Vanellope and the others went back to the front entrance to retrieve their karts and joined Agnes back at the other side. "To Diet Cola Mountain!" Vanellope ordered before zooming off to the exit and to her old hideout, followed by the other karts. "Bye, Beard Papa! Thanks, chump!" Vanellope called to the guard as they passed by, leaving Beard Papa bewildered as usual but even more so when Agnes zipped by in the Cotton Candy Unicorn.

^Game Central Station^

It was now or never. Okay so maybe it wasn't exactly now or never but this was what Edith believed was the golden opportunity to get into Hero's Duty. One would think three hours into after-arcade hours, the game would be deserted enough. She knew Margo's friends would be spying on her hideout as soon as they could so she bolted the moment the arcade closed and had been hiding out in Game Central Station ever since. Taking a deep breath, Edith stepped through the Hero's Duty game gate. The Surge Protector hadn't stopped her. Phew! She thought he would have stopped her from going into this kind of game and she didn't have her stuff with her so that shouldn't give him reason to stop her. The graffiti here was different like there was a large heart surrounding the words 'Hero's Cuties' and there was a different mark that read 'Made by Stinkbrain and Sour Scoundrel' among other things. Something else Edith found cool was the Hero's Duty train, it was much more cool and futuristic than any of the other trains in the station. Happily boarding the silver terminal train, Edith had a gut feeling that Hero's Duty was going to be a trip she wouldn't forget.

^Friday^

Miss Hattie was so furious, her face was practically as red as a maraschino cherry. Margo, Edith, and Agnes haven't returned yet. She gave them their chance and now they weren't back to deliver their cookies. Oh, they were going to get huge disciplinary action now when they get back. But that wasn't important now. What was important was getting their cookies delivered.

"Darla, Penny, please come down to the lobby, I have a chore for the both of you." Miss Hattie said through her intercom.

^Hero's Duty^

Edith moaned as she woke up. Her plan had a little kink in it. She didn't figure out when would be a good time to slip back out of the game. When she explored last night, it got so late that the soldiers returned and she had to resort to hiding in a closet. Luckily no one opened the closet and searched it because then she would have been caught. She didn't mind being in Hero's Duty but her complaint was that she didn't get to see the field where the first level took place or the tower. If she snuck around right, then she could catch some of that action.

"Quarter alert!" An automatic voice blared, making Edith jump. "Quarter alert! Please report to your stations!" Lucky her, this could be her chance to slip around. After making sure it was quiet out in the hall, Edith left the closet and went down several halls, having no idea which direction she was going. Suddenly, she halted in front of a door. The door itself read 'Armory'. Considering there were cy-bugs in this game, it wouldn't hurt to have some protection. She stepped in and found herself surrounded by shelves full of weapons. Sweet! Now to find something that would fit her. Digging through the room a little, she eventually came across a blaster that was her size. With her new weapon in hand, she left the room and traveled down the corridors. As she turned corridors, Edith felt a breeze like air that led to the outdoors. Following that current, she began to hear metal clanking against the floor.

"Okay, wusses, back to first positions!" She heard a familiar voice bark. That was the woman from the beginning of the game. Not wanting to risk being found, Edith retreated back to the previous hall and hid around the corner. As she waited for something to happen, the quarter alert blared again so now she just had to wait for the soldiers to get into the tower and then she would be safe. Soon, Calhoun said her famous first words. "You think you have what it takes, rookie? Let's find out!" Then the hatch hissed open and the soldiers ran out the entrance. Cautiously moving closer to the hatch, Edith peeked around the corner and saw the tower clear as day and she also saw hundreds of cy-bugs. As she edged closer, she saw the group of soldiers get to the bottom of the tower and went inside. The coast was clear.

Raising her blaster in front of her, Edith put a smirk on her face. "Here I am, cy-bugs! Let's play! I have what it takes." Breaking into a run, Edith ran outside, shooting cy-bugs here and there. Clearly since the soldiers would come back sometime, she couldn't use the bridge. Instead of going onto the bridge, Edith made her own path and descended the rocky landscape around it. "This game is so easy. It's not even that scary. What was Margo worried about?" Edith chuckled to herself as she shot oncoming cy-bugs all around. Suddenly, the top of the tower released a beacon of light. All oncoming cy-bugs stopped in their tracks, attracted to the light. They flew up to the beacon and were zapped away. "Woah…" Edith had to admit she never saw that before. Suddenly, she heard the tower's entrance creak open and heard metal footsteps coming her way. Hide! Thinking quickly, Edith went for a set of rocks that were overhanging and crawled under them, praying she wouldn't be seen. As she laid in silence, she swore she heard Calhoun grumbling about stupid cy-bugs and idiots. After a few minutes, the banging footsteps quieted and the base hatch clanked shut. Phew! She sighed in relief before realizing that while she was safe under the overhanging rock formation, she would still be facing cy-bugs. The quarter alert rang again and in a matter of minutes, the process of attacking cy-bugs and shooting them cycled through. This is certainly going to be an interesting day.

^Game Central Station^

"Are you sure you want to come, brother? What about Bad-Anon?" Felix asked Ralph as they, Margo, and Calhoun walked through the station after the arcade closed. Their current destination: Sugar Rush. Even though Vanellope had the game on alert for Agnes, Margo and Calhoun still suggested that they look around.

"It's fine, Felix. Clyde knows everyone has commitments and says it's okay to miss meetings whenever something comes up." Ralph assured the short handyman. "Besides, I've got to help you guys with the search and I should at least make up one Friday night Random Roster Race since I usually miss them all the time."

"Alright then," Felix replied. All four walked through the gate, up the stairs, and took seats on the pink, candy-scented train.

^Sugar Rush^

Vanellope and the other racers arrived at the castle to pick up Agnes to take her to her first Random Roster Race. "I'm not so sure about this." Jubileena said to the others. "What about Ralph?" They walked through the hallways to the throne room.

"Don't worry, Jubileena! Ralph hardly ever comes to the Friday race since Friday is Bad-Anon's meeting night." Vanellope thought for a moment. "Just in case, though. I'll be right back." Vanellope disappeared in a flash of blue. Using several glitches, Vanellope shortened her trip to the observatory where a giant telescope sat. She quickly set it up and directed the telescope at the rainbow path leading to the game tunnel. At first it seemed like no one was coming but then she saw them. There was Ralph, Felix, Calhoun and who she didn't know was Margo. "Oh, s'more…" She muttered frustratingly. Leaving the telescope as is, Vanellope glitched back to the throne room. "Problem, Ralph's here and he's got Felix and Calhoun with him." She glanced at Agnes, who looked concerned. "Agnes, does your sister wear glasses and have brown hair?"

Agnes nodded. "Yep, that's my sister, Margo. Edith has blond hair."

Vanellope looked to the others. "We've got to hide Agnes. They're probably here to look for her. Where can we hide her?"

"We can't hide her at my house. What if they know that I brought her to Sugar Rush?" Candlehead pointed out.

"For once, Candlehead is right. We have to think of a place she wouldn't go to." Gloyd added. "Let's think, she can't go to the Candy Corn Fields because Skittles is there and they probably know that Agnes likes unicorns. We can't hide her at the Nesquiksand Pits. Her sister and Calhoun would want to look there just in case she got into trouble." Gloyd began to pace the room. Suddenly he stopped as he got an idea. "I've got it! What about my house? Agnes isn't really a fan of candy corn right? Or mellowcreme pumpkins? So my house would be perfect."

Vanellope smiled in satisfaction. "Great idea, Gloyd, so now we just need to get Agnes there." Thinking of what to do, she figured it out. "Gloyd, take Agnes, grab your karts and get to your house. Once she hides, Gloyd, get back to the Royal Raceway and we'll meet up with you there." Gloyd and Agnes agreed to the plan and ran off to get their karts. "Jubileena, Candlehead, keep it cool and don't say a word about Agnes. Especially you, Candlehead, we don't need a repeat of you blowing Rancis's surprise birthday party two months ago." Candlehead lowered her head in both understanding and shame. "To the Royal Raceway!" Just as Vanellope turned on the Candy Kart's engine, she turned to Sour Bill. "Sour Bill, if Ralph and the others come to the castle first, tell them that we're already down at the raceway. And don't you dare squeal about Agnes." She glared at the sour gumball, reminding him about his outburst at the raceway a couple days ago.

"Yes, your sweetness!" Sour Bill responded, standing perfectly upright as he can, making it clear he got the message.

Vanellope nodded. "Good, see you at the Random Roster Race." Immediately after she finished her sentence, Vanellope sped out of the throne room.

^Hero's Duty^

Once the signal had gone out for all-clear, Edith inched out from under her rock shelter. While carefully listening for the sounds of the soldiers' metal suits, Edith checked out the surroundings. Considering she was busy blasting cy-bugs, she didn't exactly have enough time to take a look around. As she got a good look around, she noticed it was just rocks, the metal bridge to the tower, the tower itself, the base, and a whole lot of weird-looking eggs and that was it. She figured that the eggs must be the cy-bugs and are just dormant until the game is played. Okay so she got an idea of what the outside of the tower was like and she's already gone through the base, that means the only area of the game left to explore is the tower. Making sure she didn't hear anybody coming, Edith climbed up onto the bridge to head over to the tower.

^Sugar Rush^

As usual, the Royal Raceway was buzzing with activity after the arcade closes. The racers were lining up their karts while the marshmallow crew went through the usual routine of preparing for the race. Both patient and impatient, Vanellope rocked on her heels as she waited for Ralph and the others to show up. She was really hoping that they wouldn't thoroughly investigate the game for Agnes and end up finding her at Gloyd's.

"Stinkbrain really knows how to pick his times to show up." She muttered. She thought she would have been able to get Agnes into the race tonight and get her into the code as quickly as possible but Ralph's timing royally screwed that up this time. As she waited, she thought about giving him a riot and give him a piece of her mind. Her angry thoughts vanished as she saw her out-of-game friends approaching. "Ralphie, nice to see you! And Pound-it Paul and Captain Cuckoo too." She waved as they came up to her. "Who's four-eyes here?" She asked, pretending not to know who Margo is.

"Vanellope, this is Margo, the girl with the missing sisters. Margo, this is Vanellope, Sugar Rush's president and my best friend." Ralph introduced the two to each other.

Margo waved kindly to Vanellope. "Hello, Vanellope, it's nice to meet you. You're my sister Agnes's favorite racer."

Vanellope merely gave her tomboyish bow. "Nice to meet you too, chump. Glad you could come watch the Random Roster Race, kid."

"Kid? I'm older than you." Margo commented. "And I'm not here to watch a race. I'm here to find my sister. Knowing Agnes, she wouldn't want to go anywhere else but Sugar Rush."

"Chill out," Vanellope said. Then she adopted a smirk on her face. "The race will only last a few minutes and then you can take Stinkbrain and the crew to look. The Random Roster Race is something you don't want to skip out on."

Felix patted Margo's tense shoulder. "She's right, Margo. You need to relax. Sugar Rush is a safe place. I'm sure Agnes is fine. We'll just stick around to watch the race and then Vanellope can help us find her."

Vanellope held up her hands to stop Felix from speaking further. "Hold on, I never agreed to that. Who says I need to help?"

"Vanellope, come on." Ralph pleaded. "You know every spot in the game. You would really be helpful."

The young president had to think. If she helped them, she would end up getting Agnes found. If she didn't help them, they would get suspicious. This was a lose-lose situation. She had to choose one or the other. "Fine, I'll help you." Vanellope rolled her eyes as she gave in to her friends' request. Then she turned to the cheering stands. "Why don't you guys all take a seat? The race registration should be starting soon."

Ralph gave a respectful nod. "Sure kid, that sounds good." The group moved to climb up to the presidential stand.

^Hero's Duty^

It was a quiet walk to the tower across the bridge. The entire walk, Edith stayed completely silent for the first time in her life, slowly crossing the bridge while keeping her ears on alert for other sounds. After a few minutes of utter silence, Edith finally made it to the base of the tower. At the bottom, she stood in front of a giant metal hatch. She was at the tower so how was she supposed to get inside? Looking around for a way in, she quickly found a keypad to the side of the door. What could the code possibly be? From the looks of it, there were seven spaces that need to be filled. Each of the buttons below the screen had three letters on it except the eighth button which had four letters. Seven letters or numbers? What was that code? Thinking back, she had heard the sergeant's name. Calhoun. It was worth a shot. C-a-l-h-o-u-n. Password accepted. That was it? This is too easy. The giant hatch door opened and Edith ventured inside the dimly lit darkness, the giant door creaking shut behind her.

"This better be fun. It was too easy getting in. Let's go Hero's Duty, I want a real challenge." Edith whispered to herself as she continued in deeper. Suddenly, she tripped. "Oof!" Edith grunted as she fell to the floor. Quickly grabbing the blaster that fell beside her, Edith did a 180 to investigate what tripped her. Sitting there on its side was a cy-bug egg. Stupid eggs sitting around. Rolling her eyes in annoyance, Edith fired a shot which decimated the egg within a second. The action being done, Edith continued her venture.

^With Kohut^

Kohut was Calhoun's second-in-command. He respected the sergeant and understood that she had a life outside of the game. Everyone has that. While the sergeant was out helping her friends from the other games, while the others were at Tapper's chugging root beer to get over a rough day of gaming, it was Kohut's turn to keep an eye on the game's security. So far, the night was uneventful. He had been in the game's base security room which kept tabs on the tower and the base camp. It was completely silent. Keyword being 'was'. A couple of seconds ago, the alarm on the dashboard started beeping. The tower. Something was going on. Checking his sources, Kohut found the alarm came from the tower's base hatch. Yes, something was going on. Flipping some switches, pressing some buttons here, Kohut found his answer. On screen was a little girl wandering through the tower's hallways, a blaster in hand. An intruder. Fishing his communicator out of his suit's belt, he dialed to the sergeant's station. As leader of the game, she was supposed to be the first to hear about anything that comes up.

"Sergeant! Can you hear me? Sarge, are you there?" Kohut barked into the communicator.

^Sugar Rush^

Vanellope and the entourage had climbed up to the top of the presidential booth when Calhoun's communicator buzzed. Kohut's calls were sounding through crystal clear despite the game's saccharine-covered atmosphere.

"Calhoun here, Kohut! State your business!" Calhoun barked back in a more serious tone.

"Sarge, there's been an intrusion in the tower." Kohut replied. The rest of the group in the booth listened intently. "I repeat, an intruder has entered the tower."

Calhoun's eyes narrowed in anger. Who could be stupid enough to enter the tower after the arcade's closed? No one ever enters the tower except her and her men. "Spit it out, who's in there!" She commanded.

A brief pause went over the communication as Kohut tried to figure out how to respond. "I don't know who it is but it looks like a little girl." Everyone blanched especially Margo and Felix. While Felix was worried about an innocent little girl in Hero's Duty, Margo was just hoping it wasn't who she thought it was. "She seems about the age of those Sugar Rush kids, I'm seeing stripes on her hat, a matching sweater, and white boots." Margo paled. It was her.

"That's Edith!" Margo blurted out without thinking about it. All eyes turned to her. "That's my other sister!"

"Well it looks like she's expecting a fight because she's got one of the smaller blasters with her." Kohut informed them. "Should I go after her, Sarge?"

Calhoun took a moment to let the information sink. Glancing at Margo, she saw how shocked the young girl was and how scared she was for her sibling. If Kohut went in there, he would only make the situation worse. No, Margo needed to go and so did she. Someone had to protect the kid. "Negative, Kohut! I've got this one. Keep her monitored, I'm on my way and I'm bringing company." Calhoun ordered. She ended the transmission. She turned to her company. "I'm going after her. Bookworm, come with me." She ordered to Margo as she began to descend to the ground. Margo followed shortly after along with Ralph and Felix.

"I'm coming too." Ralph said. "You might need some brute strength to catch her."

Felix hopped up next to him. "I'm with Ralph. If she gets banged up somehow, then I can fix her." He said, holding up his hammer for emphasis. Vanellope glitched down to his side.

"As much as I'd love to meet this troublemaker," Vanellope stated. "I can't join you. I've got a race to get underway."

Calhoun nodded in response to all of them. "Alright, let's move. We have to get to her before she gets into any deeper trouble than she's already in." Running as fast as she could, Calhoun took off towards Sugar Rush's exit. Ralph plucked Margo off the ground and set her on his shoulder before taking off so she wouldn't fall behind. Felix kept up shortly afterwards.

Watching as they disappeared from her sight, Vanellope noticed that Gloyd, Jubileena, and Candlehead were approaching her. Maybe this wouldn't screw up the plan after all. "Stinkbrain and the gang are distracted." Vanellope explained to them. "Knowing Captain Cuckoo, they'll be busy for half an hour at least so that should be enough time." She thought. It was risky but it was if it succeeded then that was that. "Gloyd, go home and get Agnes. We might actually have one more racer than normal tonight. I know it's risky but this is probably our only chance."

^Hero's Duty^

It usually took a while to get from the Royal Raceway to Game Central Station on foot but with as fast as they were going, they might have shaved off a third of that time at least. When they last heard from Kohut, Edith was said to have been on each floor for a few seconds before moving onto the next one up. At the rate she was going, she was going to reach the top floor very soon. Kohut offered to stay in the surveillance room to keep an eye on Edith while the group went up to the tower. After Calhoun had said her phrase that opens the base hatch, they quickly followed her across the bridge to the tower's entrance while keeping a wary eye of any lurking cy-bugs even if they were said to be inactive outside of game hours. Calhoun made quick work of entering the password and getting the group inside. Through the whole experience, Margo was creeped out by the game. Sure it wasn't as bad as the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles but there was a reason why this game was rated 10+. Why of all places in the arcade did Edith have to come here and why did she have to be found here?

^With Edith^

"Woah…" Edith gasped in amazement as she entered the top floor. The rest of the tower was pretty boring. All there was were hallways, cy-bug eggs, and darkness on each floor. The adventure had gotten so boring that Edith decided to skip the rest and go straight to the top. Something had to be special about that floor since it was the last one. She had certainly been right about that. Instead of hallways and darkness, there were cy-bug eggs, windows, chairs, a staircase in the middle of the room, and a bunch of lab equipment. Taking care not to trip over another cy-bug egg like she did on the first floor, Edith tiptoed through the eggs scattered on the floor and went to the window. For a seemingly-empty game, Hero's Duty had quite the view from the top floor. The place would have looked worse if Felix hadn't fixed the place up after Ralph's game jump. The view wasn't the only thing that had Edith's attention, when she first entered the place she saw the golden glow on the platform. As she stepped closer, Edith realized that the glow itself was a medal. "Sweet! A medal!" She was just about to step on the last stair when a voice she knew too well disturbed her.

"Edith!" Edith looked towards the hall where the elevator was. Standing there was Calhoun, Felix, Ralph, and her sister. While Calhoun and Ralph looked serious, Felix and Margo shared the same face of worry. What are the odds of meeting up with her here? Perhaps she wasn't too upset.

"Margo," Edith greeted her sister. "Isn't this game great? It's so cool!" Edith said in hopes of lightening the mood. "At least when the cy-bugs are out and about but otherwise it's pretty boring."

Before Margo could respond to that statement, Calhoun beat her to it. "What do you think you're doing?" She snapped. "Hero's Duty is not some school playground, kid."

Edith shrugged. "I know that." She held up the blaster she had been using. "That's why I came prepared with this just in case."

"Edith, are you insane?" Margo questioned, obviously worried about her sister holding a dangerous weapon. "Put that down!"

Again, Edith shrugged. "Fine by me, I got to the top of the tower so I don't need it anymore." She tossed the blaster aside. "Really though, this game is awesome. I learned how to shoot one of those things and I blew up like seventy cy-bugs today and that was just game time."

Calhoun's eyes widened. "You've been in Hero's Duty all day?"

"Yeah, I didn't get a chance to leave last night and we aren't supposed to leave games during arcade hours so I just helped out a little." Edith explained. She noticed that as she was talking, the group was advancing on her. "If you'll excuse me," She backed down the stairs. "I need to get back to my fort."

Margo knew that Edith was trying to escape and she wasn't going to let her get away. "Ralph, stop her!" Ralph reacted on command and lunged forward at Margo's sister. Felix and Calhoun followed suit and went after her. Edith jumped out of their way, still careful not to step on any cy-bug eggs.

Frustrated with Edith, Ralph growled. "Get back here, kid!" Ignoring, Ralph's order, Edith continued to dodge her pursuers around the lab. Meanwhile, Margo stayed by the door to the elevator, too afraid that she might screw something up that could harm everybody.

When it seemed they had her cornered, Edith made a lucky jump over Ralph's arm and landed on one of the chairs on the wall. "Hah, missed me!" She boasted as she stood on the chair. The others froze in place.

"Ma'am, I suggest you get off of that chair." Felix warned as kindly as he could.

Edith scoffed. "What? Is it booby-trapped?" She joked. As she laughed, the chair suddenly lurched. "Woah!" Instinctively, she grabbed onto the chair as it moved. The chair rolled back, then spun around so Edith was facing the window and what seemed to be controls. She was in one of Hero's Duty's shuttles. The back of the shuttle sealed behind her.

Knowing what came next, Calhoun cried out. "Everybody down!" The three jumped to the nearest open space as the shuttle's thrusters roared to life. After a charge, the shuttle detached from the wall in a burst of speed. Somehow, Margo was able to leave her spot and rushed to the open space, watching as the shuttle flew.

"EDITH!" Margo screamed in panic.

It took Edith a few seconds to adjust to the change of speed before she regained control of her body. "That was awesome." Edith commented. She saw that she was flying through the air. "Cool!" She exclaimed as she looked out the window to down below, she was up so high. Then the problem came to mind. She didn't know how to fly this thing. "Crud, how the heck do they fly this?" She wondered as she observed the control panel in front of her. "What does this do?" Reaching out, Edith grabbed the steering control. Testing it out, she twisted it right. Suddenly, the whole shuttle began to twist clockwise. "Woah!" Edith exclaimed in surprise. She jerked the steering back to its original place, making the shuttle revert back to flying straight. Weird… testing the controls once more, Edith twisted the steering left this time instead of right. This time the shuttle twisted counter-clockwise. The next thing Edith tried was pushing the control up which led to the shuttle diving down. Not wanting to crash, Edith pushed the steering down which brought the shuttle back up in the air. "Cool, I'm getting the hang of this. Left is left, right is right, but up is down which makes down go up." She observed. "This is easy!" She boasted. Now understanding the controls, Edith began to attempt aerial tricks. Margo, Ralph, and the Fix-Its watched in shock.

"What's she doing? Taking the shuttle for a joy ride?" Ralph rhetorically asked.

Felix however didn't pick up on the rhetoric tone. "To be fair, brother, she's doing better than you did." He said, recalling Ralph's game-jump incident which ended with Ralph crashing in Sugar Rush.

The large wrecker glared at his small co-worker. "Well excuse me, _brother_, I was kind of busy trying to get a cy-bug off my face." Ralph replied sarcastically. How could he forget that trip, the cy-bug attacked him and made him stumble into that shuttle in the first place. His recalling of the memory was halted when Calhoun's communicator buzzed again.

"Sarge, looks like the shuttle's not stopping any time soon. Should I shoot it down?" Kohut asked from the other end. Margo paled at this. Shoot down her sister, is he crazy?

Calhoun saw Margo's face. It was pretty obvious she couldn't have the shuttle shot down. The kid wasn't from the arcade, let alone Hero's Duty, Margo was concerned about her sister. There was nothing they could do but let Edith take her course of action for as long as she plans on doing it. "Negative, Kohut! That kid isn't from any game in the arcade. She's from the gamer world. Do not shoot down the shuttle, let it go." Calhoun ordered through the communicator.

Kohut's reply came very quickly. "Roger, standing by for further commands."

"Hey, what's going on?" Ralph asked. Calhoun directed her attention to the shuttle in the sky. So far, Edith had managed to make the shuttle do a nose dive, cruise in a circle around the tower, even a barrel roll.

In the shuttle, Edith was pleased with herself. "Oh yeah, this is totally worth sleeping in a closet." Edith bragged. "Wohoo!" She howled. Now for her next trick, the next trick was going to be a combination of a nose dive and a barrel roll. "Yeah!" Pushing the control up and to the right, the shuttle began to descend as if it was spiraling out of control.

Calhoun's eyes narrowed. "What does she think she's doing?" She asked incredulously.

The shuttle closed in on the ground as it spun. "Time to go back up." Edith noted as she twisted the control back to the original horizontal position but she couldn't pull the steering down. Noticing this, Edith's eyes widened. "Uh oh…" That was all Edith could mutter as the shuttle continued to nose dive. As the ground got closer, Edith began to scream. Kohut jumped off the bridge to the rocky slope below to avoid being struck by the shuttle. Crash! Finally, the shuttle collided with the ground just inches from the base. The engine died and the shuttle rested. Regaining total control of herself, Edith shook her head to shake off the remaining feelings of crashing. Peeking out the windows of the shuttle, Edith observed the wreck. "Not too bad of a landing." She noted. Then she began to scan the control panel. "How do I get out of here?" Wondering aloud, she selected a button and pressed it. A window of the shuttle opened. "That works…" Then the young troublemaker proceeded to unbuckle her seatbelt.

"The shuttle crashed." Calhoun observed. Turning around, she rushed for the elevator. "Come on, we've got to get her before she escapes." No need to be told twice, Ralph grabbed Margo then they ran to the elevator. Then Calhoun pulled out her communicator. "Kohut, stop the little munchkin. We can't lose her again or she'll become impossible to find." Her order reached the other end of the transmission.

Kohut followed his commanding officer's orders. Pulling himself back up to his feet, Kohut climbed up the slope. Up above him, Edith clambered out of the shuttle's window. Stepping back, the middle child observed the damage. "That's a mess I'm not cleaning up." Then she saw Kohut climbing up next to the bridge. Great, this guy was probably going to be mad. "Hi…" She sheepishly waved as Kohut got up. The look on his face was dead serious. Yep, he was mad. "Sorry about crashing your plane or whatever. Didn't really think it would crash like that." She stepped back while she apologized. Kohut inched closer to her. This field trip is over. "You can fix that up and I'll just leave so… Bye!" Spinning on a heel, the eight year old scrambled up the ramp to the base.

Kohut held out a hand before breaking into a run. "Stop! Get back here!" he said, trying to be gentle with a child. Of course, Edith didn't listen as she was already feet ahead. Her feet banged against the metal floor as her legs carried her through the base's halls. If she could just get to Game Central then she would be able to lose him there. With so many hallways the Hero's Duty base contained, it was by sheer luck that the child was able to find the train. After running inside, the train shut its doors and rolled into the tunnel. "Halt!" Kohut called even though it was useless as he just entered the room. Stupid heavy gear, he could have caught up to her if he wasn't wearing his suit.

Soon Calhoun and friends caught up to the second-in-command. "Where is she?" Calhoun barked.

"She got on the train. She's heading for Game Central." Kohut pointed to the game's exit. Margo looked defeated. There was no way of catching up to Edith now. That much Calhoun refused to believe.

"Kohut, get my cruiser. We can still catch her if we book it through the tunnel on that." Calhoun commanded. All transportation devices were kept in the vicinity of the train just in case the soldiers needed to make a quick retreat into the station. Quickly, Kohut tossed the hoverboard over and Calhoun unfolded it as fast as possible. "Wreck-It, Fix-It, take the train into the station. The kid and I will ride the cruiser in first." Both Fix-It Felix characters nodded in understanding while Calhoun helped Margo onto the cruiser. "Hang onto me, Bookworm." Calhoun ordered. Considering the difference in height, Margo was only able to grab onto Calhoun's leg. Margo's screams of surprise filled the dark tunnel as they disappeared inside.

^Game Central Station^

As soon as the train entered the station, Edith jumped out and completely leapt over the stairs. The most important thing to do is gain some distance between the chaser and the victim. Thankfully, her presence wasn't ruined by the Surge Protector's alarm so it allowed for being as discreet as needed. Where to hide? Street Fighter was out since Margo and her search party probably found the fort. Sugar Rush and Fix-It Felix Jr. were out too. Picking at random, Edith quickly made up her mind to take refuge in New Super Mario Bros. Wii.

Shortly after Edith had set course, Calhoun along with Margo zipped into the station, stopping in the air above everyone else. "I don't see her." Margo panicked, looking at the sea of arcade residents. "Do you?"

"Negative!" Calhoun responded. They continued to view the station while they were too far away from their target to notice the pink hat fleeing into New Super Mario Bros. Wii. The pair surveyed the area for several more minutes until it was clear to them that they missed their person. They knew that Edith would have escaped into a game by now. Lowering to the ground, the pair joined Ralph and Felix at the Hero's Duty entrance. "We lost her. She could be anywhere in the arcade." Calhoun informed them.

Margo plopped down onto the station floor. "First I lose her when we get in the station. I find her practically a week later in one of the arcade's most dangerous games and then lose her again." She summarized, then she got really frustrated. "Why does being the big sister have to be so hard?" Margo shut her eyes and rested her head in her crossed arms.

Felix kneeled down to pat her on the back. "Margo, it's not that bad." The handyman tried to calm her down. "We found her once. I'm sure we can find her again. We have to keep looking, we don't have to give up now."

"Yeah," Ralph added. "There's always next time. We just need to act quicker the next time around." Margo sniffled before raising her head to look at her friends, a smile of gratefulness appeared. "There you go! Think positive!" He encouraged. Margo wiped her eyes with her jacket sleeve then stood up. "Come on, if we're in luck then we can catch the end of the Random Roster Race." Then Ralph led the group to Sugar Rush, hurrying so they could see as much of the race as they can.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Despicable Me or Wreck-It Ralph.

_Note: Mention of death ahead_

Chapter 8: Sisterly Heart-to-Heart

^Sugar Rush^

The candy citizens were really riled up by the race now. After a mishap of Wynchel and Duncan's devil dogs running amok, the race preparations were slightly delayed. The racers gathered in front of the presidential booth once more so Vanellope could finish opening for the race.

"And we're back on track ladies and gentlemen!" Vanellope announced, sending the fans into roars of excitement. "Before we were rudely interrupted by those cream-filled mutts, I was going to say that tonight was once again the last race before the weekend so feel free to go nuts or chill out like an ice cream sundae. Who knows, we may get some surprising race results." The fans cheered and the racers clapped in satisfaction. "Adorabeezle, you're up first!" The ice pop racer went up to the lollipop and jumped on, causing her code to be scanned on the board as well as the announcer shouting her name.

Near the back of the line to register for the race, Gloyd and Jubileena, two racers that were near to last to register, slipped out of the line, disappearing behind the cheering stands. When they went back, they met up with Agnes. Agnes left Fluffer where she waited and walked off to sneak into the registration line. While Agnes did that, Gloyd and Jubileena retrieved the Cotton Candy Unicorn. As inconspicuously as they could, the two racers pushed the blue kart out onto the race track. Everybody was too busy preparing their karts or cheering on the racers to notice them putting the kart into the starting line-up. Once the kart was in place, Gloyd and Jubileena quickly returned to the line. One by one the line got shorter. When there were only two racers left before Gloyd and Jubileena, Jubileena signaled to Agnes. No one was the wiser as the small toddler jumped in line behind the cherry pie themed racer.

^With Margo^

The group returned to the Royal Raceway, Calhoun was the only one that still had her mind set on Edith's escape.

"Sounds like they're still registering for the race." Ralph observed. "Great, we didn't miss a thing." He grinned. Then he noticed something out of the ordinary. Sitting on the ground behind the stands was a pink toy. Ralph had been to the Royal Raceway many times and he knew that the toy was not there regularly. "What's that?" He pointed to the toy.

Margo followed the large finger and saw the toy. Is that? Running over, Margo picked up the toy to observe it closer. It is! It's Fluffer! Where there was Fluffer, there was Agnes. "It's Fluffer, Agnes's unicorn toy. Agnes never leaves Fluffer alone. Agnes is here somewhere." She looked up to see if she could spot Agnes. "But where?"

"Let's look from the cheering stands, we can see the whole starting line from up there." Ralph suggested. Clutching Fluffer close, Margo climbed onto Ralph's shoulder then they climbed up. Once they got up there, they split up around the booth.

"Stinkbrain?" Vanellope asked as she was surprised by her friends' return. "Back so soon? Where's the kid that was sneaking around Hero's Duty?" Hopefully her question would distract Ralph from finding Agnes.

"We lost her in Game Central so we came back here to calm down a little." Ralph explained. Phew! Nothing too odd. "About a minute ago, we found a unicorn toy that Margo says belongs to Agnes." Crud! Ralph looked up and eyed the starting line area. As far as one could see, there was no sign of a little kid anywhere. Then something strange caught Ralph's eye. "Hey kid? There are fifteen racers in Sugar Rush right?"

"…Yeah…why?" Vanellope questioned warily.

One of Ralph's brows raised in curiosity. "Then why do I see sixteen karts?" Double crud!

Come up with a lie! Come up with a lie, Vanellope! "Sixteen?" Vanellope raised her arm that wasn't holding her microphone to pretend to scratch her head in confusion. "Okay, then I'm definitely forgetting someone." Looking up at the board, Gloyd's name just blipped on. One more racer then it's Agnes's turn. One more racer then Agnes would be registered as an official racer.

While Vanellope 'tried to remember' who was a racer. Ralph continued to look over the karts. Then he began to count the racers he saw. He saw Gloyd make his way to his kart and was at fourteen there. Lastly he moved his sight to the registration scanner. Down there he saw Jubileena, fifteen, and a kid with black hair in a straight up ponytail, sixteen. Hold on a second, he never saw that kid before. Peering closer, Ralph noticed what seemed to be overalls on the kid. Overalls… small kid… Margo's sister! "Margo!" Ralph called over his shoulder.

"Yes, Ralph?" Margo asked, coming over to the podium.

"Isn't that your sister?" Ralph questioned, pointing his gigantic pointer finger down below. Vanellope paled as soon as she heard the question and saw his finger point at his assumption.

Following Ralph's direction, Margo looked down next to the track. Jubileena jumped on the scanner, making her name appear on the board. Margo's eyes moved to the next person in line. Was that? It couldn't be! She wouldn't! "AGNES!" Margo found herself screaming over the cheers of the candy people.

Agnes was just about to jump on the registration scanner when she heard a voice she hadn't heard all week. AGNES! Turning around to look up at the president's booth, Agnes saw someone she was hoping wasn't at the race. Up in the booth was her oldest sister, Margo. "Margo?" Agnes asked. "What are you doing here?" The fans died down as soon as they saw the registration line halt. Jubileena stopped in her path towards her kart to look back at the distraction.

"What am I doing here?" Margo responded. "What are you doing down there?" Then the eldest sister noticed everyone's attention was now on her and her sister. "Hold on! I'm coming down. We have to talk somewhere else. Ralph, help me down please?" Ralph did as asked and helped Margo climb down the president's booth.

As her sister got down from the cheering stands, Agnes stayed put as ordered. Candlehead fidgeted in her place on the track by the Ice Screamer. Her friend's dreams of racing were going to be crushed, unless she did something about it. Finally, after struggling within, Candlehead did something that made everyone jump. "Run, Agnes, run! Go!" The other racers snapped their heads in her direction, all of them save Gloyd and Jubileena were confused. Agnes looked from Candlehead to the Cotton Candy Unicorn to Margo, who was almost down. Once Margo turned towards her, Agnes decided to take Candlehead's advice and try to escape.

"Hey!" Ralph roared. Ralph and Margo followed Agnes as the toddler scrambled past Jubileena, down the stairs to the track. Nougetsia, Rancis, and Sticky ran in between the lanes of karts to avoid getting trampled by Ralph. Instead of running through the karts to reach her kart, Agnes went around. Being bigger than Agnes, Margo was gaining on her. At least she was until Candlehead blocked her path.

"Don't go any closer to my friend!" The birthday cake racer warned. "I have a candle and I'm not afraid to use it." As Candlehead bowed her head, the candle tilted in Margo's direction. Seriously! Margo quirked an eyebrow at this lame attempt to keep her from reaching her sister. Casually, Margo blew some air at the candle, making the candle go out. That set Candlehead off. "Aaaahhh! My candle!" Candlehead cried. "Why would you blow out my candle?!" Retreating to the Ice Screamer, Candlehead touched her candle to one of the ones that were lit on her kart. Once the candle was lit again, Candlehead sighed in relief. "All better!"

While Candlehead had deterred Margo, Ralph simply went around their little confrontation and chased after Agnes. Since he was around five times larger than her, he caught up to her easily and snatched her up just as she was climbing into her kart. "Hey, let me go!" Agnes protested as Ralph caught her. "Put me down, you bad guy!" In Ralph's large grip, Agnes futilely kicked and squirmed. "You're a big meanie!"

Seeing that her sister had been caught, Margo nodded in satisfaction. "Ralph, bring her this way." Margo asked, leaving towards the cheering sections. The whole walk behind the cheering booths, Agnes continued to try to swat at her captor.

Once they were out of sight, everybody looked to Vanellope for advice on what to do next. Felix and Calhoun left the stands to follow Margo. Not wanting to miss this reunion either, Vanellope decided the next thing to do. "Sorry about that, everybody!" Vanellope sheepishly apologized, like everyone else she didn't expect that to happen either. "We'll get to the Random Roster Race in a few minutes. I've got to see what that was all about." Before anybody else could protest, Vanellope glitched away. The fans all groaned in anticipation. First the devil dogs and now this! They wanted to watch a race and now they had to wait even longer. Gloyd, Candlehead, and Jubileena had the same idea as Vanellope so they ran after Agnes. Curious about what was going on, the other racers followed behind them.

Ralph carried Agnes behind the cheering booths where Margo asked for Ralph to set Agnes down. Before they got down to business, Margo gave Fluffer back to Agnes. "Margo, please, I have to sign up for the race." Agnes pleaded.

"Agnes, why were you even in line to do that? Racing is different in real life than on a game." Margo asked. "Agnes if you got into that race, do you realize how much danger you would be in? You could get seriously hurt and you're not from Sugar Rush so you could get hurt even worse and not be able to recover."

"But I wouldn't get hurt." Agnes responded. "I've been practicing and I know how to race. I can do it." She insisted.

Margo huffed. She never had to have a fight with Agnes before. "No, you can't. You're too little." Then the eldest sister's mind caught up. "Wait, you've been practicing? How?"

Agnes pointed to Vanellope and the other racers. "Vanellope and her friends helped me. They taught me how to drive a kart like a real racer." Ralph and Calhoun turned to glare at Vanellope, who nervously tried to look innocent.

"You've been teaching a little toddler how to race?" Ralph asked with a tone of seriousness in his voice, something he rarely used with Vanellope. The president in question looked away, intentionally not looking Ralph in the eye, confirming his question. Next, something else clicked in his mind. "You've been hiding her here in Sugar Rush this whole time and you didn't tell me?" Again, Vanellope avoided his stern stare.

Hastily, Vanellope tried to counter the argument. "In our defense, you didn't ask and she didn't want to go home so we just decided she would live here." Ralph looked like he was going to retort to her statement but found nothing to say and turned back to Margo and Agnes.

Upon hearing what Vanellope said about Agnes, Margo had her next question. "You don't want to go back?"

"Nope, I want to stay here. That way Miss Hattie can't get us." Agnes answered. Margo groaned. Getting Agnes home was going to be harder than she thought.

"We don't belong here, Agnes. We can't live here. We have to go back. It's the right thing to do." Margo countered.

For once, Agnes was angry. For once, Agnes wanted to stand up to her sister just like Edith does numerous times. "No it's not! We don't have to go back." Agnes said indignantly.

"Yes we do, Agnes! We have to find Edith and go."

"Why do we have to?"

"Because Mom and Dad would want us to." Margo responded, her voice slightly getting louder. "They would want us to go back and get adopted together. All three of us. Remember?"

Agnes recognized her sister's voice was getting louder but that didn't scare her, not like when Miss Hattie would raise hers. "I remember but they want the best for us right?" Agnes retorted. "Edith is right. They would want the best for us and the best isn't selling cookies just because Miss Hattie says so and scares us with the Box of Shame."

Suddenly Candlehead interrupted. "You give out cookies?" She asked from the group of racers. "I want one!" Taffyta elbowed her. "Ow!" Candlehead yelped in pain.

"They would want the best for us." Margo agreed. "But this isn't the answer and I know that selling cookies isn't all that great but it'll pay off in the end. I know it will."

"Do you really think that they want us to get adopted?" Agnes asked rhetorically. "They would want us to be happy right? What if they would be happy if I was a racer? They would want us to be happy and I would be happy if I was a racer here in Sugar Rush."

There was that idea again. No, it couldn't happen. It wasn't meant to be. People aren't supposed to get into the game world and pretend to be something they aren't. "Agnes, I already told you. You're not a racer." Margo replied, frustrated.

"But I can be!" Agnes screamed.

"No you can't!" Margo screamed even louder than Agnes. "You can't be a racer. You couldn't be a racer. You're not supposed to be a racer. We weren't even supposed to be here. You're supposed to be an orphan that gets adopted with her sisters."

"Maybe I want to be a racer instead!" Agnes snapped back. Realizing what she just said, Agnes gasped and covered her mouth, regretting what she said to Margo. Margo, hurt by that last statement, had tears welling up in her eyes. The racers started whispering to each other in shock. Meanwhile, the adults were quiet, unable to speak. When Agnes saw Margo's tears start to shed. "Margo," Agnes spoke quietly. "Margo, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. Really!" Her oldest sister said nothing as she turned away from Agnes to cry into her jacket sleeve. "Margo, please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Agnes begged. When Margo didn't respond, Agnes felt so sad and guilty that she started to cry too. Embarrassed and guilty, Agnes ran to the nearest candy cane tree and hid behind it, letting her sobs of regret fill the air.

Everyone else continued to watch in silence, unable to comment on this fight. That was until Felix broke the silence. "Maybe we should leave them alone for a little while and get the Random Roster Race done with. They probably need time to calm down and need some space." Vanellope and the other racers murmured in agreement. While Margo and Agnes remained where they were, everyone else returned to the race. Vanellope, Gloyd, Jubileena, and Candlehead, along with Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun looked back to the two sisters, hoping their friends would be okay.

Tired of standing up, Margo sat down and curled her head into her knees. She was hurt, yes, but she couldn't crush Agnes's spirit, and she really wanted to do what her parents told her to. She definitely remembered what her parents told her last but she wasn't so sure that Edith knew and she knew that Agnes wouldn't remember. If only Agnes knew then she would understand why she was trying to get them back to Miss Hattie's. She just needed to calm down a little and then she would try again in a few minutes.

Behind the candy cane tree, Agnes cried into her hands. She was just so mad that Margo wouldn't give her a chance to prove that she could be a racer and was telling her that they weren't going to do anything else but go home. When Margo started yelling at her that there was no way she could ever be a racer, she had reached her boiling point. Now she knew how Edith felt when she and Margo got into their nearly regular arguments. Margo probably didn't want to be her sister anymore after what she said. Being around her would only make Agnes feel guiltier. Maybe she should go somewhere everybody wouldn't look so she can be alone like she deserves to. Peeking around the tree, Agnes saw that Margo was still sitting there, curled up in her own sadness. Quietly, Agnes picked up Fluffer and fled the raceway. There was one place she knew that they probably wouldn't look.

Minutes later, the race was over, the roster was determined, and everyone was dispersing to do whatever they had planned for the rest of the evening. Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, Vanellope, and the racers followed the candy citizens past the stands to check on their friends. "Margo, are you alright?" Ralph asked as he kneeled down beside her.

Margo popped her head out of her curled up ball. She was feeling a lot better than before. "I'm fine. Thanks, Ralph." Margo responded peacefully.

"That's good." Ralph commented, returning to stand on both feet. Taking Margo's hand, he helped her stand up. "Now let's see if your sister is feeling better and try to talk to her again." Margo nodded in agreement. Though, one question lingered in his head. "You said you were orphans. I thought you had parents to go home to."

Sadly, Margo shook her head. Vanellope took a step closer. "Agnes said to us the other day that she didn't know why you didn't have parents. She said you never told her. Do you know why?"

This time Margo nodded. "Yeah, I do." Her grim face made everyone frown with sadness. "I never told anybody this. Only Edith, Miss Hattie, and social services know." The others nodded, telling her to go on. Margo drew a large breath. "It was three years ago. I was seven, Edith was five, and Agnes was one. Three years ago, we had our first family camping trip."

^Flashback^

Margo, Edith, and Agnes were in a forest three years younger than they currently are. They were in the middle of a grassy clearing, a pair of tents pitched up. Margo was sitting on a blanket, playing with Agnes and her baby toys while Edith was sitting on a rock nearby, poking bugs with a stick she found. Their parents suddenly came out from the bigger tent, each wit a backpack. Their mother had grey eyes and black hair while their father had brown eyes and brown-blonde hair.

"Listen," Their father announced. "Mom and I want to spend a little time together so we're going on a little hike. We won't be too long." Dad explained.

"We'll just be gone for an hour." Mom added. "Margo, watch your sisters and stay together. Please stay in the camp area okay?" Margo and Edith nodded in understanding. "Love you! And stay together!" Their mother called as she and her husband started to disappear into the thick of the trees.

So things went by slowly for the next hour. An hour in, their parents didn't return and Margo was wondering what was keeping them. Then things began to turn for the worse. "Margo, do you smell smoke?" Edith asked while she finished off a chocolate bar. Sniffing the air, Margo did smell smoke. Where was it coming from? "Whoever's having a campfire, they have a big one." Edith pointed to the smoke that was rising into the sky not too far away. It was a very large cloud of smoke.

Suddenly something red flickered in the same direction. Margo squinted as far as she could. There were flames coming, there were a lot of flames. "The forest is on fire!" Margo panicked. Edith gasped while Margo quickly scooped Agnes up in her arms. "We have to go now! Go, go!" Margo yelled. Edith quickly ran in the direction of the forest's parking lot where all of the buildings were located. Despite having her arms full with her baby sister, Margo still ran as fast as she could. Soon, Agnes started to cry and Margo looked back at the camp site, the flames were just reaching it. Hopefully Mom and Dad were getting away just like they were. In a couple minutes of running, the trio of sisters found a path that would lead to the forest's entrance. "This way!" The flames were spreading and were catching up. Luckily, they made it to the parking lot where fire trucks were already in place and firemen were rushing around.

Someone spotted them because firemen and doctors came to them. The next few hours were a blur. They sat in safety as doctors gave them all quick check-overs, hoping that their parents would come. Eventually the fire was extinguished but their parents still did not appear. To Margo's horror, she was told that their parents had died in the fire. Only one thought stood in Margo's mind the next few days, what her parents had last told them. Stay together! The social workers had once come up with the idea of splitting the girls up in different orphanages but Margo and Edith both lashed out at the idea and furiously demanded that no matter what orphanage they would be sent to, they would go together.

^Present^

"Ever since then, I've always tried to keep us together. I've always tried to follow Mom and Dad's last words." Margo finished, her face staring at the ground. "That's why I'm getting them back to the orphanage. To make sure we get adopted together and never have to be separated." Lifting her head, Margo looked towards the candy cane tree. "I have to patch things up with Agnes so maybe then she'll understand."

Vanellope was already a step ahead of Margo and was checking behind the tree. "Agnes? Terror Toddler? Feeling better?" Vanellope asked as she approached. When she didn't hear an answer or any sound for that matter, Vanellope went around the tree. Oh no! "She's not here!" Vanellope shrieked to the others.

"Agnes left?" Margo asked to double check. "I didn't even hear her move." Pausing a moment to figure out what could have happened, she found her answer. "Then again, I was crying to myself so I probably wasn't paying attention." The racers and Calhoun shrugged, getting the idea that her theory was plausible. That only left one question. "Where did she go? If she left, she could be anywhere in Sugar Rush." Suddenly another theory came up. "Or maybe she's on her way out of Sugar Rush to another game!" Margo exclaimed. Everyone started to chatter among themselves, wondering where Agnes was. Though the other racers didn't know Agnes as well as Vanellope, Gloyd, Jubileena, and Candlehead, they still witnessed the sisters' big fight and noticed that the four racers were off their game this evening. Agnes was the friend of their friends so they had to help.

"Alright!" Vanellope piped up. Everyone looked to Vanellope, who had made her way up to her usual spot on Ralph's shoulder. "Since I'm president of this joint, I've got a plan. Everyone here is going to need to help out. Quiche!" Everyone else nodded to confirm she had their attention. "Okay, Agnes has been around Sugar Rush a little so she knows some places." The game leader pointed towards Taffyta and Rancis. "Taffyta, Rancis, the two of you are some of the fastest racers in Sugar Rush. I want you two to get to the game entrance. The Cotton Candy Unicorn is still here so Agnes is probably on foot. If you take your karts, you should beat her there." The two racers agreed to their assignment. "Adorabeezle, you and Nougetsia check out the castle. Felix, Calhoun, just in case, go check out the Laffy Taffy Jungle and please try to avoid getting stuck in the nesquiksand pits this time. Ralph, you and Gloyd search the Kart Bakery." Vanellope dished out all the assignments until she and Margo remained. "Come on, we're looking at Diet Cola Mountain. Agnes found the entrance once so she can do it again." Vanellope jumped in the Candy Kart and Margo remained where she was, unsure if she could trust Vanellope. "For the love of sugar, get in!" Vanellope snapped. Reluctant, Margo still climbed in.

Gumdrops whizzed by as Vanellope made the swift turns on course to their destination. Soon, Diet Cola Mountain was within range. Parking the kart right next to the mountain, Vanellope hopped out. "Okay we're at Diet Cola Mountain now how do we get in? I don't see an entrance anywhere." Margo observed.

Vanellope chuckled in response. "Of course you don't." She said as if Margo knew where the entrance was. Margo watched as Vanellope walked towards the side of the mountain and walked under the purple lollipops that crisscrossed. In a flash of light, Vanellope walked through the wall. When she didn't follow, Vanellope came back out. "This way, Four Eyes, move your molasses." Again, Vanellope phased through the wall and this time Margo followed. The two girls continued through the cavern to the source of light that was the Diet Cola Hot Springs.

Margo gasped as she saw the track around her. "The bonus level…" She whispered. Who would have thought it would be so easy to access. "This is amazing, I'll give you that but why would Agnes be here?" In response, Vanellope shushed her and pointed to her ears, telling Margo to listen. For a moment, the two were silent and they heard light sobs of crying. Smirking in victory, Vanellope walked off to the side where her old hideout was. When she took a peek, Vanellope looked back at her, giving her thumbs up while pointing to the sponge cake bed. "Agnes…" Cautiously, Margo stepped up to the hideout, her eyes slightly widened at the lump on the bed covered in candy wrappers. Giving the sisters some space, Vanellope stepped down. "Agnes, are you okay?" The lump instantly turned to the other side.

"Go away, you probably don't want me to be your sister anymore." Came the reply from the lump.

"Agnes, that's not true." Margo replied. "I would never want you to stop being my sister."

The lump froze for a moment then rolled back over to Margo. "Really?" Agnes croaked, her throat sore from crying.

Margo slipped into the bed and hugged Agnes. "Of course, I could never ask for a better sister than you or Edith." She heard Agnes sniffle. Smiling, she picked up the candy wrapper that Agnes had been curled up in and wiped her sister's nose. "Agnes, I'm sorry that I stopped you from racing. I just didn't want you to put yourself in danger and I didn't even give you a chance to show me what you can do. It's just… I didn't want to see you get hurt. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you and kept telling you that we needed to get back." Margo sighed. "Us getting adopted is really important to me and we've been waiting for three years that I kept focusing on that. I'm sorry that I made you mad. I just wanted to prove that some parents did want us, all three of us. Can you forgive me?"

Agnes stayed silent as she thought through Margo's whole apology. In a short minute, Agnes realized that Margo was just doing what sisters do and was just thinking about her and Edith. She couldn't be mad at her sister, not forever. "I forgive you." The sisters shared a quick hug before Agnes continued. "I'm sorry too. I didn't mean what I said about being a racer more than being your sister. Also, I'm sorry about not listening you either. You're the older sister so I should have listened instead of argued. Can you forgive me now?" The youngest sister looked up at her oldest sister with her big brown eyes.

Seeing Agnes try to be cute, Margo chuckled. "I totally can forgive you." Their sisterhood fixed, the girls shared another hug. Then something puzzled Margo. "There's one question that I'm wondering." Vanellope sat on a flat piece of peanut brittle a few steps away. "Vanellope, how did you know Agnes would come here?"

"Whenever I felt bad, I would come here to hide from the world." She explained. Vanellope plopped down onto the bed next to the sisters.

"But why come here? This is the bonus level." Margo asked.

Glancing around at the mentioned track, Vanellope smiled. "You know, Diet Cola Mountain wasn't always the bonus level."

Agnes blinked in confusion. "It wasn't. What happened? Why is it the bonus level now?"

"You want to know?" The sisters nodded in agreement. "Okay, it all started fifteen years ago. The other racers didn't like me too much. At that time, King Candy was ruler, not me. Nobody liked me at all. They didn't even let me race. Everybody used to call me-!"

"The Glitch?" Agnes interrupted. Baffled by Agnes's interruption, Margo looked down at her little sister.

"Y-yeah," Too baffled by Agnes, Vanellope stuttered. "How- how did you know that?"

Agnes shrugged. "Candlehead told me the story of the Glitch, how no one would let the Glitch race."

Partially relieved that someone had already beaten her to the punch of telling Agnes about Sugar Rush's past, Vanellope sighed in relief. Continuing as though she wasn't interrupted, Vanellope delved into the tale of her fifteen year isolation. It took something like half an hour but Vanellope managed to relay the beginning of the game to her numerous attempts to join the races to meeting Ralph to completing Diet Cola Mountain as a new track. Along the telling of the story, Vanellope had some thoughts stirring. Her young friend was lucky to have a sister like Margo. Seeing how far they've come since the fire, Vanellope's mind turned gears. There was something that needed to be done. "Agnes, I know I said you should live in Sugar Rush but I think now you need to go back to the orphanage with Margo." Both sisters stared at her. "You two have something that can't be torn apart. Your parents would want the two of you to get adopted with Edith. You have something that I never had and if I asked you to stay here then that would be taken away. I couldn't let that happen." Agnes grimaced in understanding, Margo consoled her by rubbing her back. "Miss Hattie might ban you from coming to the arcade ever again but if you do get to come back then you're free to visit Sugar Rush whenever you want after closing time." Agnes's smile returned and the toddler crawled over to Vanellope's side of the sponge cake to give her a hug which the president returned. "Now let's find the gang and go find your other sister."

^Game Central Station^

Ralph, Vanellope, the Fix-Its, Margo and Agnes entered the station in a hurry. Though it was getting late, Agnes managed to stay awake so she could help find Edith. "How are we supposed to find a troublemaker in an arcade as big as ours?" Vanellope wondered aloud from her perch on Ralph's shoulder.

"Edith could be anywhere. How do we know where she went?" Agnes asked. "Margo said that she escaped before so where could she be now? What if she went to another game while we were in Sugar Rush?" Ralph and the others had to agree with her. As surprising as it was for a four year old, Agnes had a point. Edith could have snuck off somewhere else when it was evident no one was following her. Even Calhoun was stupefied and she usually had a plan for everything. No doubt, they were stuck… at least they were until Margo came up with something.

Across the way, Surge Protector was stopping Omega, who was clearly irritated by the event. As fast as she could, Margo ran across the station to the game portal that Omega had come from. Before Surge had the chance to zap away to another entrance, Margo caught his attention. "Excuse me? Mister Surge Protector?" Glancing down from his clipboard, Surge eyed her, confirming he was listening to her. "You keep track of everyone that comes through the station right?"

"Yes…" Surge Protector answered warily.

"Then maybe you could help us," Margo pondered. The others came up behind her. "We're looking for Edith, she's Agnes and I's sister, do you think you could tell us which game she went to?"

"I'm sorry but that's classified." Surge answered. Margo, Agnes, Vanellope, and Ralph all groaned in disbelief.

Lightly shoving Margo aside, Calhoun stepped forward. "Classified my behind! Listen Sparky, that girl is a gamer, not a game character, an actual person like Litwak. This is serious business now spill it or so help me, I will ensure you'll need a good rebooting!" Calhoun ranted, closing in on his face in the process.

Surge held his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright," Skimming his notes, Surge found the information they were looking for. "Edith, game destination: Tapper's, entry time: 9:30." He looked up. "That was her last trip. She's probably still in there if you want to catch her." Following a quick thank-you, the group made their way to Tapper's while Vanellope complained as to why they didn't think of that before only to get a 'shut up' from Ralph.

^Tapper's^

Edith was pleased with herself. It was a good day for her. The day started with her getting her blaster, next came was the epic cy-bug fights on the Hero's Duty battlefield, she had successfully got to the top floor, flew a spaceship, and even evaded military characters. There was no way she would have gotten to do that stuff in the real world.

"Edith!" Edith's peace of mind at the counter was ruined as soon as she heard her sister's voice once more. "Edith, there you are!" Swiveling around on her stool, Edith noticed that Margo's search party now included her own baby sister and Vanellope.

Nonchalantly, Edith waved to them as they approached. "Margo, I was wondering what happened. Did you get lost? Let me guess, you went to Street Fighter didn't you? Your mistake!" Playful teasing wasn't doing Edith any favors because that didn't stop the group from advancing. "I get it. You're still upset because I flew a plane in a game for older kids so I'll give you some space so you can cool down more." Being the most fit of the group, Calhoun lunged forward. "Yikes!" Edith's reaction time beat Calhoun's move so Calhoun landed on the empty floor. "That's my signal to leave." Running around the counter, Edith ran towards the restroom hall.

"She's trying to escape!" Agnes cried. Ralph, Felix, Margo, and Vanellope all gave chase with Calhoun down the same path.

"Wreck-it, stay back just in case she tries to come back!" Calhoun barked as they ran past a bewildered Tapper, who was sputtering about a scene taking place in his game. Felix and Vanellope practically bounced off the walls of the narrow hallway as Edith ran into the girls' bathroom. Always courteous, Felix halted as soon as Edith entered the washroom but Vanellope darted forward followed by Calhoun. "She's cornered. We can handle this." Sarge commented to her husband as she entered.

It seemed just as Calhoun had said because there was no other way out of the restroom. Vanellope had Edith cornered but Edith quickly went into a stall and locked it. "Hah! Can't get me now!" Edith boasted from behind the door. Knowing Felix would merely fix the door later, Calhoun started to kick the door down. When the door was fully kicked in, Edith was missing from the stall.

"There!" Vanellope pointed to a figure crawling under the stalls. Suddenly the figure disappeared, Edith must have heard Vanellope rat her out. Quickly, Calhoun worked on kicking the door to the stall that the figure disappeared under, down. "Where'd she go?" There was no way Edith would flush herself down the toilet, that would be stupid. To their surprise Edith laughed off to the side by the last stall next to the door.

"Missed me!" This taunt was followed by a raspberry before the spiky blond ran out the door. "Aw come on!" A complaint followed. Racer and sergeant left the restroom to see Felix pinning Edith on the ground. "Caught by a guy that fixes a building, not my best moment." Edith muttered.

_Note: The girls' biological parents are of my own creation. Also, my other stories need some review love so if there are any Rise of the Guardians fans or Croods fans out there reading this, then please go read my other stories and please leave a review afterwards. It would make me very happy._


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Despicable Me or Wreck-It Ralph.

Chapter 9: Return to the Prison

^Fix-It Felix Jr.^

Once Felix fixed the stall door and everything was explained to Tapper, the group retreated to Niceland to settle things with Edith. To avoid Edith running off, Edith had been tied up to Ralph's old stump while everyone else conversed on how to approach her with the idea of going back to the gamer world. In a matter of minutes, Agnes was found to be no help in coming up with ideas so Agnes kept Edith company with her story of staying in Sugar Rush the last few days. As Agnes rambled on about the places Jubileena took her to on the tour, Edith half-heartedly paid attention. One side of her wanted to get out of this by banging bricks on her head while the other side wanted to listen to her little sister since it's been almost a week since seeing the toddler and her unicorn toy.

"Edith," Margo began. "I know you don't like Miss Hattie but we have to go back. We weren't meant to be here. There are parents out there that are probably thinking about adopting three daughters so we have a chance at getting adopted. We don't want to blow it do we?" Margo explained to her tomboy sister, the latter rolling her eyes at the last statement. Seeing this, Margo decided to play to her sister's pleasure. "Not blowing it means we could be adopted and never have to deal with Miss Hattie again…" This got a half smile from the blond.

Though she half smiled, Edith scoffed. "The keyword is 'could' Margo, meaning that it might not happen."

"We have to try though right?" Margo countered. Edith seemed to think a moment.

When she looked back at Margo, she smiled. "How about this? We don't try at all and stay here where she can't touch us. Here, we can goof off all day. It sounds like a good idea to me."

Margo slapped her hand to her face which got a confused look from Agnes, who didn't understand what to do when frustrated. There were times where Edith was stubborn, most times involving the middle child getting into trouble and other times were Edith refusing to do something. "Sometimes, you're impossible Edith." Margo quipped as she walked away to think of another tactic.

Next, Calhoun came up to her. "Kid, why don't you leave us alone for a few minutes?" Gently, she asked Agnes to go elsewhere, sending the toddler to go play hide and seek with Vanellope. Turning back to Edith, Calhoun said what she needed to. "Look, I know you don't like this Miss Hattie person."

Again, Edith scoffed. "Who doesn't know that about me?" She asked rhetorically.

Calhoun nodded to the rhetoric question. "Still, there's a line between being selfish and being ignorant. You, on the other hand, have managed to combine them." Clearly she wasn't making any sense to Edith because she raised an eyebrow that said she had no idea what Calhoun was talking about. "Your sisters want to go home together but you're holding them back. They don't want to leave you here so until you agree to go home with them, they're stuck here. That's selfish on your part for not caring about their opinions and their dreams. That's ignorant because you don't seem to acknowledge that they want to go home with their sister and get adopted by parents that want them."

"But I hate Miss Hattie! She's so annoying and bossy. I've wanted to escape that place since the first day we got there. Of all the places that the social workers had to send us, they had to send us to her orphanage." Edith snappily retorted.

"If you wanted to leave so bad then why did you stay? When other parents wanted you, why did you stay?" Calhoun snapped.

"Because I promised my parents and my sisters that we would stick together!" Edith screeched back.

"Why did you promise them that?" Calhoun asked.

"Because, Moron, I love them. They're my family, I would do anything for them." Edith screamed. That was when Edith realized that Calhoun tricked her.

Calhoun scoffed in victory. "Hah, so you would do anything for them? Would you be willing to go back to the orphanage with them even if it meant seeing Miss Hattie again?" Edith lowered her head in surrender.

"I guess…" Edith murmured.

"Do you promise not to run anymore?" Calhoun said.

Edith nodded. "Yeah…"

Calhoun untied her from the stump and sat in front of her. "Look, sometimes you have to ignore your hate to make your loved ones happy. Why do you think I'm able to stand going to Sugar Rush despite that annoying theme song going on all the time?"

"Sort of reminds me of Agnes singing in the middle of the night…" Edith mumbled.

"That must get annoying." Calhoun agreed. Little kids tend not to be the best singers. Edith nodded in agreement. "Fix-it, Wreck-it, and Fun Size over there are my family." Calhoun pointed to the three that were talking to Margo and Agnes. "I know how it feels to care about someone so much and feel like wanting to do anything for them. I understand you more than you think I do."

Edith stared at her. In Calhoun's eyes, she saw someone that's tough, someone independent, someone who knows what it's like to lose someone, she even saw someone that likes to create mischief. Sure Calhoun probably had a different version of mischief but she definitely saw mischief in the sergeant's eyes. "You do understand me." Edith whispered. She knew Calhoun needed Ralph, Felix, and Vanellope, just like she needed Margo and Agnes. No matter how annoying they got or how big of fights they can have, they always were family, a family that won't be broken apart. "I'll go back. I'll go back to the orphanage with them." Edith answered the sergeant.

"Good," Both got up from the ground. "Did you really shoot seventy cy-bugs today? You didn't even let them get near you?" Calhoun asked curiously.

Smirking boastfully, Edith shook her head. "Nope, not a single time. And about the cy-bugs, I kept count and I know I got at least seventy."

Partially proud of the kid's skill even though she never played the game once or shot a blaster before today, Calhoun couldn't help but smile. "Interesting… might have to take you to the shooting range sometime to see what you can really do." Her sharp ears caught what Calhoun thought to be a really quiet 'awesome' from Edith as the child pumped her arm back. Felix and the others seemed to notice their conversation was over because they all looked up in their direction as they came towards them. "Alright, let's move out." Calhoun ordered. "We've got to get these three back to the gamer world." Everyone knew the tunnel that belonged to Mr. Litwak for whenever he comes to visit so getting there wouldn't be a problem.

^Gamer World Portal^

The blue glow of the portal was the only light besides Felix's golden hammer and Calhoun's armor that illuminated the room. Getting the portal open was easy but the good-byes were much harder.

"Thanks for letting me stay in your house, Ralph." Margo said as she and Ralph hugged. "A lot better than the beds at the orphanage."

"No problem," The wrecker shrugged. "Besides, a bed is better than sleeping on a pile of bricks." He joked. Margo laughed.

Moving on, Margo next said good-bye to the Fix-Its. "It was really nice to meet the both of you. You two weren't what I expected but I'm happy with it." Felix gave her a hug then Calhoun stepped forward to give hers.

"Just know that you're always welcome to the arcade world if you want to visit. I'm sure Mr. Litwak would let you." Felix offered.

"And keep a better eye on your sisters so you don't lose them next time." Calhoun said jokingly. After having another laugh, Margo moved onto Vanellope.

Though Vanellope was a year younger and less experienced with watching Agnes, she still did a good job. "Thanks for watching Agnes for me."

Vanellope shrugged. "No problem, kids got to watch out for each other right? I can't take all credit for it, I had some help." Before Margo could answer the question in any statement, Vanellope jumped forward to hug her. "I'm sorry you had to go through that during that camping trip." They stayed like this for a couple more minutes and all Vanellope heard was a quiet 'It's okay'. They released each other from their hug and Margo stood over by Agnes.

Since Edith didn't know them all that well, she got through her good-byes pretty quick. During a fist bump good-bye with Ralph, Edith said that he was an awesome bad guy. When she got to the Fix-Its, Felix apologized for catching her in Tapper's while Edith apologized for invading Hero's Duty and agreed to take Calhoun up on her offer of the Hero's Duty shooting range. After shaking hands with Felix, Edith jumped up to hug Calhoun. Neither Vanellope or Edith were at the level of being comfortable with hugging so they settled on fist bumping like the good-bye with Ralph. Edith promised that she and Taffyta would beat her the next time they raced in the game. Vanellope retorted that since Agnes is a better racer now the idea would be harder to achieve and playfully stuck her tongue out.

It was finally Agnes's turn to say good-bye. While saying good-bye to Ralph, Agnes apologized for calling him a 'big meanie' and for kicking at him back in Sugar Rush. Delicately, Ralph picked her up and gave her a hug. Agnes said good-bye to the Fix-Its and thanked them for taking care of Margo in addition to giving both of them hugs. Her hardest good-bye was with Vanellope.

"Thank you for helping me learn how to drive a kart." Agnes thanked. "Too bad that I didn't get to be in a real race with you and the others."

Vanellope smiled and patted the top of Agnes's head. "It's okay. And don't worry about the Cotton Candy Unicorn, I'll take good care of it. Whenever you come to the arcade to play Sugar Rush, I'll drive it just for you. We look like sisters right? When you race, it'll look like you're actually racing in it."

Agnes smiled. At least her kart will get to keep racing. Though, the Cotton Candy Unicorn isn't the only thing that Agnes wanted Vanellope to have. Sighing in a mixture of happiness and sadness, Agnes gave Fluffer one last look. Giving her unicorn toy a hug, Agnes thrust the toy out in front of Vanellope. "Here, I want you to have Fluffer."

Taken back by this gesture, Vanellope was a bit speechless. "What? No, I can't do that. Fluffer is yours." Her eyes still locked on the toy held out in front of her.

"I want you to keep him, to remember us by. If we never get to come back, at least you would have something to prove that we were here." Hesitantly, Vanellope took the toy in her hands. "Miss Hattie would probably take him away when we get back anyway. This way, I know he's always safe."

After looking at the unicorn toy in her arms, Vanellope nodded in understanding. "I'll be sure to give him a place of honor at the castle." Then with no words left to be said, they wrapped their arms around each other in an embrace. "You'll always be Terror Toddler to me. Don't forget that! President's orders!" Releasing each other, Agnes stepped over by her sisters, now empty-handed just like them.

Taking a hand from each of her sisters into her own, Margo started the countdown. "Let's go on three. One… two… three!" At the same time, all three sisters ran towards the swirling portal and jumped into it.

^Litwak's Arcade^

This being the first time the girls have returned through the portal, they had no idea how to react. As a result of this new feeling, they fell flat on their bellies in the closet. Shortly after they landed on the other side, the portal flashed away, leaving the girls unable to go back through.

"Yipee! We're back!" Agnes cheered as she got up. Being the first to recover, she reached up for the door handle only to find it was stuck. "But we're locked in the closet." She said to her sisters as they recovered.

Straightening her hat, Edith tried to think of an idea. "What now? Do we start pounding on the door?"

As Margo fixed her glasses, she tried to think of a solution. "No, it's probably useless. Litwak's probably at home since it's probably in the middle of the night." Seeing no other way out of the closet, Margo sighed. "We have to wait until morning. Let's try to get some sleep." Apparently Agnes agreed with this because as soon as Margo explained what they were going to do, she yawned. Nestling up against a wall on the side of the closet, Margo sat down, Edith sat down next to her and propped her head against Margo's shoulder, and Agnes laid down on the floor while using Margo's lap as a pillow. Even without her toy to comfort her, Agnes still fell asleep quickly. Soon after, Margo and Edith found it hard to stay awake and joined Agnes in dream land.

^Saturday^

Still a little weary from last night, Margo forced herself to wake up. Once she moved, Edith and Agnes awoke as well. Upon gaining all their senses, they heard someone humming outside. "Start banging on the door, it's probably Mr. Litwak." Margo ordered after listening to the humming.

Outside the closet, Mr. Litwak was indeed in the arcade. He was finishing the usual set-up routine when he started to hear banging. "Does anybody hear something?" He asked the characters in the game consoles.

"It's probably Margo, Edith, and Agnes, sir." Felix piped up from the _Fix-It Felix Jr. _console. "They're probably locked up in the closet since they got through the portal last night."

Mr. Litwak raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "They aren't game characters are they because if they are, this is a bad time to visit the real world with the arcade opening soon."

Felix's 8-bit appearance jumped in worry. "Oh no, Mr. Litwak, they're just some gamers that found the portal by accident." Mr. Litwak hummed in understanding. After a quick duck into his office, Mr. Litwak unlocked the closet door that led to the fuse box. Turning the handle, Litwak found himself surprised at the sight of three little girls in his closet.

"Woah!" He blinked in surprise as he looked down and saw the three girls in front of him. "Hello girls," He greeted after overcoming his initial surprise.

"Hi, Mr. Litwak," Margo started off sheepishly. "Sorry for intruding, we got locked in during closing time last Saturday."

Litwak nodded in understanding. "I see, and judging by you being in the closet. I assume you know everything then."

"Totally!" Edith exclaimed. "We know all about the portal. We know all about the station. We know all about the secret lives of the game characters. We know everything." Litwak chuckled at her excited appearance of knowing the arcade's secrets. "Don't worry, we won't tell anybody." She added at the end.

Agnes hopped in front of her sisters. "We also know you visit the game world too. You're lucky, it's fun there. I got to stay in Sugar Rush the whole time."

Again, Litwak chuckled. "Glad to know you had a good time." He stepped to the side so the girls could get out of the closet. "Now how about I unlock the doors so you can go home?"

"Yes, we'd like that." Margo responded. "Thank you, we need to get back to Miss Hattie's as soon as we can. Miss Hattie is going to flip when we get back." In a minute, Mr. Litwak had the front doors unlocked so the girls could leave. As they left, Margo waved good-bye one last time to _Fix-It Felix Jr._, Edith waved to _Hero's Duty_, and Agnes waved to _Sugar Rush_. Despite being 8-bit, Felix and Ralph still got their waves across for Margo to understand. Calhoun saluted to Edith which gained a salute back, and Vanellope winked back to Agnes while holding Fluffer on screen for Agnes to see.

^Miss Hattie's Home for Girls^

The walk back to the orphanage was relatively short considering it was only a few blocks away from the arcade but since the girls were anticipating a bad welcome back, the walk seemed terrifyingly long. Once entering inside, the girls went straight to Miss Hattie, knowing it would be the best confrontation. As they had expected, Miss Hattie gave them a long rant about gallivanting and taking their sweet time in getting back. She coldly explained how she had to send Darla and Penny to deliver cookies which was their job and how to avoid raising suspicion, she had to call their dance class instructor and tell her that they were sick with the flu.

"You aren't getting off easy, girls." Miss Hattie hissed at them, making Agnes hide her face in Margo's sleeve. "You will be punished for this disobedience."

Edith rolled her eyes, used to Miss Hattie ranting. "We just got lost, Miss Hattie. We were leaving the arcade when these bullies cut off our path and chased us. When we finally lost them, we had no idea where we were. We knew you wouldn't want the police to get involved so we just hid away for a few days until we could figure out where we were and how to get back." She lied. Like she was going to tell Miss Hattie about the arcade. She promised that it would be kept a secret and if Miss Hattie heard this come out of her mouth, she would have Edith shipped off to a place for kids with mental problems.

Miss Hattie narrowed her eyes at the girls. "Even so, your disappearance made me have to act." The sisters looked down in shame, giving Miss Hattie the clue that they got the point. "Until I find a punishment suitable for this, you girls are confined to your room and no breakfast, lunch, or dinner." The girls said nothing. "Now go away!" Miss Hattie snapped. As the girls moped to their room, they passed Darla and Penny, who were in the box of shame for doing a poor job on the cookie delivery run.

"Hi, Penny… hi, Darla…" The girls murmured. "Sorry…" They apologized as they walked through the door.

"It's okay…" The two girls in the box said.

^Margo, Edith, and Agnes's room^

Pushing the door open, the girls walked inside their room with Margo shutting the door behind them. "Sweet mother of monkey milk!" Agnes squealed. She held up a book that she took out of her suitcase. "Three Sleepy Kittens! It's still here!"

"Sweet mother of monkey milk?" Edith asked quizzically.

"It's a saying that Vanellope uses when she's happy." Agnes answered. Finding the answer reasonable, the girls continued to check their room to make sure all of their stuff was still there. Even after practically a week in a world of video games, no one had touched their stuff. "What do you think Miss Hattie is going to make us do?"

Edith glared at the door. "Who cares? Even if we have to do something, there's a chance we'll get adopted and it'll stop then." Margo had to agree. Once they would be adopted, they would no longer have to put up with Miss Hattie. Whatever Miss Hattie had for them, they would power through it and hope to be adopted to cut the pain short.

^Sugar Rush^

To some of the racers, today felt like a slow day. Gloyd, Jubileena, and Candlehead felt like something was missing. Before Vanellope and Agnes left with Ralph and the others the other day, they had said good-bye to Agnes. Both Jubileena and Candlehead, two of the game's sweetest racers, had ended up crying out of heartbreak that they might not see their young friend again. In addition to their saddened feelings, after seeing Agnes fight with Margo, it was hard for them to focus on the Random Roster Race which resulted in all three of them not finishing in the top nine so they weren't playable for the day. Vanellope too was off the roster. Even so, Vanellope pushed on and gave the gamers a run for their quarters. Agnes could have really passed off as her sister. While she wanted Agnes to be here racing, she knew that she had to go back to her world. Though Agnes probably wouldn't return to the arcade so soon, Vanellope kept the Cotton Candy Unicorn near just in case she would show up.

^Fix-It Felix Jr.^

Both Felix and Ralph's heads were elsewhere during the day as well. Felix had spent a week helping Margo search for her sisters and came to know a little bit about her in their time together. He knew she was a responsible eldest sibling, she hated the sewers, she wasn't a fan of fighting games, and that she had a tragic past. As much as he tried not to worry about her, he ended up worrying anyway, he couldn't relax knowing that there was a slim chance Margo and her sisters would find parents that wanted all three and also knowing that Miss Hattie was such a greedy and selfish woman only added to his concern for Margo and her sisters' safety.

Ralph also had the same thoughts. This morning, it felt weird not waking up and going to wake up his guest. He had a weird feeling, knowing that she was no longer off to the side with Q*Bert and the bonus Nicelanders, watching the game. He had felt a little comforted once he saw that Margo had made the guest bed and organized his house a little. Not only that but she also reminded him of Vanellope. Margo was a wise girl at such a young age and could be sarcastic, cynical, and cool. If given more time together, Ralph was sure she could have made really close friends with Vanellope.

^Hero's Duty^

Even though she was busy at work, guiding players to the top of the tower, Calhoun still found little time to think for herself. Honestly, Margo and Edith had grown on her a bit. When it came to Margo, Calhoun liked the fact that Margo seriously cared about her sisters' well-being and wouldn't give up in finding them. Like her, Margo showed to be a bit stubborn when it came to fighting games and refusing to go in the sewers of the turtles' game but did it anyway if it meant finding her sisters. Edith, she was a little fond of. The girl showed no fear in battling cy-bugs, showed that she was just as tough as she was, and somehow made Calhoun feel proud of her in the short time they had known each other. She could relate to the sisters in terms of losing someone. The girls had lost their parents in that fire as she lost Brad to the cy-bugs on their wedding day. It must be even more painful for them since they actually lived through that moment while she only had the loss of Brad programmed in her backstory. Now that they were back where they belonged, Calhoun had a feeling they would be okay. They had each other, they had hope of getting out of that orphanage, and they were strong, even little Agnes who gave up her dream of racing in Sugar Rush to rejoin her family. Yes, they would be okay as long as they were together.

^Miss Hattie's Home for Girls^

Slowly, the hours passed since the girls returned to their room. Margo was lying in her bed, thinking about what their possible future parents would be like. Her personal favorites were a mother who was a book author while the father was an inventor, Edith's favorites were a super villain dad and a secret agent mom, and Agnes's favorites were a veterinarian mom and a candy maker dad. Edith was watching the city out the window, currently laughing at a kid who put gum in a girl's hair as a prank. Meanwhile, Agnes was sitting on her bed, pretending it was a kart and was driving while singing Sugar Rush's theme song.

It was getting late and Margo's clock told them that it was past dinner time down in the mess hall. The next thing they knew, Miss Hattie barged in. "Good news girls, I figured out a punishment for you." Margo and Agnes cringed while Edith remained unsurprised. "Tomorrow, you'll be cleaning up after breakfast, lunch, and dinner. I was going to have Darla and Penny clean the bathrooms tonight but I think they've suffered enough punishment today by having to deliver all those cookies and spending the weekend in the box of shame." When the girls stayed quiet, Miss Hattie continued. "Anyway, this is only the beginning of the punishment I have for you. Expect more tomorrow. Now get to work on those bathrooms." Begrudgingly, the girls went to work, not daring to say a word back to Miss Hattie.

So for the next few hours even after lights out, the sisters scrubbed the bathrooms clean including Miss Hattie's personal bathroom. They were exhausted and gladly crawled into their terrible beds to get much needed sleep and recover from their tiring work.

^Sunday^

The girls eat and absorbed every piece of breakfast they had. Miss Hattie said that they would only be getting breakfast today and then they had to wash the dishes from all three meals. Carefully, the girls washed the dishes, dried them, and put them away in their cabinets, knowing if they even let one dish have one little speck then Miss Hattie would throw a fit. The process was a long one with something like forty girls living at the orphanage and the process had to be done three times. After returning to their room for the night, a chill ran down their spines as Miss Hattie's voice came through the intercom.

"Would Margo, Edith and Agnes please come down to my office," They could almost tell that Miss Hattie was sneering at them on the other end of the line. Almost scared to know what Miss Hattie had in store, the sisters still went down to her office regardless. When they entered, they stood at the line of black and yellow tape in front of Miss Hattie's desk. "Good evening girls, guess what? I have more good news for you."

"You're getting fired?" Edith deadpanned.

Miss Hattie narrowed her eyes at her least favorite troublemaker. "You wish! I have found the perfect punishment for you."

"You're making us do your hair?" Agnes guessed.

The nasty headmistress merely shook her head. "Like I would ever let you little brats touch my beautiful hair. Since the three of you were gone for a week, I've decided that I can't let you make any more trouble. In order to do that, I've arranged for you girls to be split up in different orphanages."

"What!" All three sisters exclaimed.

"Miss Hattie, you can't do that. We had arrangements." Margo stammered.

"We can't be separated, our parents wouldn't want that." Agnes added.

Agnes recoiled as Miss Hattie got up from her chair and walked around her desk to look the girls in the eye. "It doesn't matter. I've already made the arrangements." The sisters held onto each other in fear. "Margo will be staying here. I doubt she'll get adopted even if she would change location. Edith will be sent to the Wiggins Orphanage two towns north of here. As for Agnes, she'll be sent to the Children's Sunny Orphanage over in Elson." All three frowned in sadness upon hearing that they'll be farthest from each other than they've ever been. "Edith and Agnes will be picked up tomorrow evening at nine. The orphanage heads want to make sure their kids are in bed before they leave to come over here. Knowing you'll ultimately be torn from each other forever tomorrow night, I'll allow you to spend tonight and the remainder of tomorrow together. I know you would want to spend as much time as you can in your last moments of family time." Seeing the sad looks on their faces, Miss Hattie was satisfied with the damage. "Enjoy what time you have left. I'm enjoying this already and I'll enjoy it for the rest of your miserable childhood. Up to bed!" Depressed by this news, the girls wandered up to their room. After the girls went up the stairs, Miss Hattie got ready for bed knowing that she'll be rid of two children tomorrow and she'll have crushed the spirits of all three of them.

^Margo, Edith, and Agnes's room^

"This is awful." Agnes mumbled as she and her sisters went into their quarters. "We just got back together after being in the arcade and now we're going to be separated again."

Seriously angry, Edith kicked the frame of her bed. "This is so stupid. It's totally unfair. It's one thing to make us sit in the box of shame. Then it's another thing to make us clean her office from head to toe but splitting us up? That's crossing the line!" Edith began to grumble something about bombarding Miss Hattie with water balloons.

Margo flopped onto her bed. "This is all my fault. I didn't get us back here fast enough."

"Margo, it's not your fault." Edith stated. "We chose to come back here and look what it got us." Edith sighed as she shoved her head under her pillow to block out the world.

Sighing, Margo stared up at the ceiling. The ceiling made her think of Ralph. Outside, it began to pour rain. "Edith, I'm sorry. You were right. We shouldn't have come back here. We should have just stayed where we were. Maybe Mom and Dad wouldn't have minded that we lived in an arcade or you shooting cy-bugs or Agnes living in a game where everything is made of candy. Maybe they wouldn't have minded that if it meant we would be together."

Tired of walking around the room, Agnes sat on her bed and took out her _Three Sleepy Kittens_ story. "Yeah, maybe they would've been fine with me racing." She smiled at the cover of the story. "At least we have our stuff to remember each other by. Just like how Vanellope has Fluffer to remember us." Hugging the book close, Agnes flopped down on her pillow.

While Edith and Agnes seemed to give up, Margo did not. She remembered how happy she was when she was on the roof with Ralph and how happy she was when she and Agnes embraced each other in Diet Cola Mountain. What she wouldn't give to go back to those happy places. Wait… that's it! "I just thought of something." Edith and Agnes sat up, wondering what their sister had in mind. "Who says we can't go back to the arcade? Who says we have to wait until those people come to pick you two up? Who says we can't live in the arcade? I say we go back. Mom and Dad probably wouldn't care where we were as long as we were happy. If you ask me, I was happy in _Fix-It Felix Jr._" Margo slid off her bed. "Who wants to leave and get back to the arcade?"

"I'm in!" Agnes chirped as she hopped off her bed to join Margo in the middle of the room.

Edith jumped off her bed. "No need to ask me twice!" Edith put her arm out. "Arcade Orphans?"

Margo and Agnes placed their hands on top of hers. "Arcade Orphans!" They quietly cheered, not wanting to disturb everyone that was sleeping.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Despicable Me or Wreck-It Ralph.

Chapter 10: Rescue and Restart

"We're going to need some help." Edith said, walking towards the room door.

"Where are you going?" Margo asked incredulously.

Edith spun around. "Where do you think? I'm going back to the arcade to get the others to help us escape."

"Edith, you can't go out there." Margo exclaimed. "It's pouring rain and its dark out. You could get seriously hurt." Margo reasoned, gesturing to the rain splattered window for emphasis.

However, Edith merely waved it off. "Maybe you and Agnes can't go out there but I certainly could. It's my job to do stuff like this. Your job is to be the responsible older sister and keep us safe. It's Agnes's job to be cute and have fun and it's my job to do the tough stuff that you two can't." Edith sighed. "The arcade isn't that far and I remember the path completely. I'll get to the arcade, make a rescue plan with the others, and get back here. Miss Hattie won't even know I'm gone."

Margo bit her lower lip. "I'm not so sure, Edith." She replied hesitantly.

"Margo, I know you're trying to keep us safe but you have to trust me. If we don't get help, we'll be separated for good. Calhoun and the others are the only way all three of us can get out of this." Edith reasoned. "It's too dangerous for all three of us to go now. Miss Hattie is going to be watching us like a hawk tomorrow and the only time she would let us out would be when Agnes and I are supposed to get picked up." Edith pointed to Agnes. "I could probably fight to get away but Agnes probably can't. We're going to have one shot and we can't do it alone." Edith looked Margo in the eyes. "Please, trust me on this. Let me go get help." She calmly pleaded.

It wasn't very common but Edith made some very good points this time. There was no way they could safely go out in the rain and get to the arcade together. Miss Hattie would certainly be keeping a close eye on them tomorrow. Agnes was too young, small, and weak to try to escape on her own. Miss Hattie would probably keep her in her room while her sisters were picked up. They did need help from outsiders and the only ones they could trust to help them were their friends from the arcade. Edith was strong on her own, she could get through the rain. "Alright, go get help. Also, please be careful." Margo decided. After hugging Margo and Agnes, Edith snuck out of the room with a 'be back later'. The front door would be locked when Edith left so it was up to Margo to let her sister back in when she returned.

Stealthily like she had been in Hero's Duty, Edith made her way from the third floor to the front door on the first floor. While this was a serious mission, Edith took secret pleasure in going out in the rain since she loved to splash in puddles. Of course, now it would be dangerous. Taking caution, Edith ran out in the rain. As quietly as she could, Edith opened the gate in front of the orphanage and slipped out onto the sidewalk. The rain continued to fall as Edith zipped down the sidewalks and crossed the streets when there were no cars driving through. The arcade within sight, Edith silently thanked that her hat kept the rain out of her face and from getting her sick.

^Fix-It Felix Jr.^

Ralph sat on the top of the apartment building. He couldn't sleep. Even though Vanellope had given him quite the day full of adventure like sledding in World 3 of New Super Mario Bros. Wii and dropping balloons full of lemonade from the clouds of World 7, he still wondered about Margo and her sisters. Wondering how they were doing and what Miss Hattie was doing to them, he couldn't get to sleep.

"Can't sleep, brother?" Ralph looked over to the side of the building where Felix just climbed up.

"No, not really Felix." Ralph answered. "What about you? Is Calhoun keeping you up?" Ralph asked suggestively.

Felix blinked. "What?" His brain caught on to what Ralph was saying. "Oh no, she's sleeping just fine. I'm just not that tired. Today wasn't as exciting as Sundays usually are." The handyman sat down next to Ralph on the edge of the roof. "So what's keeping you up?"

Ralph turned his gaze back to the view beyond the game screen. "I'm just thinking." Ralph responded. Maybe he should tell him or maybe not. It wasn't like he was going anywhere at this time of night and neither was Felix. Then again, it felt good to get stuff off the chest at Bad-Anon so what harm could there be in telling Felix. "Felix, do you feel like we did the right thing? You know, with getting Margo and her sisters back to their world?"

Shrugging, Felix looked up at his 'brother'. "I don't know. We just did what they wanted and helped them get back to where they wanted to be so I think we did the right thing."

The large wrecker sighed and rested his chin in one of his large palms. "I'm just concerned about them. They had a bad past and they don't seem to like their Miss Hattie person so I just don't know what to think about all of this."

"Well Ralph, who knows? Maybe they're doing all right and they'll be getting adopted some time soon." Felix offered positive thought. Turning back to the view, he noticed something strange. "Ralph, isn't that Edith at the door?"

Looking up from his chin in hand, Ralph looked out the game screen to the front door of the arcade. Suddenly, he was speechless and surprised. At the door was definitely Edith, the middle sister was currently pounding on the door with a look of seriousness and worry on her face. "She looks like she's in trouble." Ralph heaved himself up onto his feet. "I'll get Calhoun and Vanellope. You get Surge to open the portal and go let Edith in." The two characters rushed off in the directions of their respective tasks.

^Game World Portal^

"What!" The four game characters exclaimed after Edith explained everything.

"She can't do that! There's no way she can do that." Vanellope protested. Her grouchiness of being woken up from her sleep was shortly forgotten after hearing the news.

Edith rolled her eyes in exhaustion. "Apparently she can. Like I said, she's got it all set up and everything. If we don't do something before we get to those orphanages, we'll be separated for good. It would be impossible to escape them with our stuff along and Agnes is too young to try to escape on her own. That's why we need your help. We need you guys to help us get away and back here. There's no way they would look for us in the arcade world since they don't know about the portal. We would be in town right under their noses." Edith suggested.

Felix let the information sink in before grimacing. "Oh my lands, this is terrible." He looked to his wife and his friends. "We've got to do something. You might have been right, Ralph."

Ralph nodded in agreement. "Just maybe Felix." The large good bad guy looked down at Edith. "Any ideas on what we can do?"

Edith shook her head. As far as coming here to get help, that was all she had thought through. All five in the room had to think for a few minutes before Calhoun finally came up with a plan. "I've got one. It may be the only way this could go but it's worth a shot." The others inched closer to her, listening to every word she said. "Here's what we do." Calhoun laid out the plan while the others absorbed every detail of the plan, making sure they would know what to do in their part of the rescue mission.

^Monday^

The day had gone by quite fast for everybody. Late last night after Edith returned, the sisters had made sure to dry out Edith's clothes so Miss Hattie wouldn't know she snuck out. While they prepared to go to bed, Edith relayed Calhoun's plan to them. Miss Hattie left them alone all day which gave them more than enough chances to go over what was happening later that night.

^Litwak's Arcade^

As the gamers played, the core four kept going over the plan as well. They had all done their part in preparing for the rescue. Once Litwak closed the arcade for the night, there was an hour left before the plan would be put into action. While a serious subject, it was also exciting for Ralph, Felix, and Vanellope since it was the first time they would really be out in the gamer world. Only Felix got a glimpse of it yesterday night when he let Edith in to explain the emergency.

^Miss Hattie's Home for Girls^

At last, the two sisters that were being picked up were ordered to pack their bags. Despite not being one of the sisters that were supposed to be leaving, Margo still packed hers since she would be leaving but for almost different reasons.

"Remember what to do?" Margo asked her sisters as they shared one last hug before Edith and Agnes would walk out the door.

"I definitely do." Edith assured.

"Me too!" Agnes grinned. To make sure it seemed like nothing was going on, the sisters put on sad faces as they left. Sitting on her bed in the room, Margo watched the event unfold.

Agnes was walked up to a woman standing by a dark green car. "Hi there, you must be Agnes." The woman cheerfully observed. Agnes nodded. "I'm Mrs. Whithers, I'm the caretaker of the Children's Sunny Orphanage. You'll like it there. It's really nice and has lots of toys to play with." She opened the back seat door. "Climb in, we have a drive ahead of us. Don't worry about it if you fall asleep, it won't matter to me." Setting her ladybug suitcase on the car floor, Agnes climbed into the back seat and let Mrs. Whithers buckle her in. Getting on her knees, Agnes peeked out the car window and waved to Edith.

Meanwhile, Edith walked over to a woman with a white car. "Hello, Edith. I'm Miss Truesman." Edith stayed quiet while looking like her sour self when she's with Miss Hattie. "Well then, I'll take your bags and put them in the trunk." Miss Truesman took Edith's suitcase and put it in the trunk before turning back to Edith. "Shall we get going?" Edith stared at her before looking down at her legs. Edith reeled her foot back and kicked the woman's knee. "Ow!" The lady pulled her leg up in pain.

Edith glared. "That's for splitting me up from my sisters." After blowing a raspberry at her, Edith ran off down the block.

"Hey! Edith get back here!" Miss Truesman yelled. On the porch step, Miss Hattie watched as she disappeared to chase after her new charge. Like she was going to do something about Edith, she was Truesman's problem now. Not even caring the slightest bit, Miss Hattie walked back inside and shut the door. Upstairs, Margo smiled. It was going just like they planned. It would only be a matter of time.

^Litwak's Arcade^

After getting Ralph out of the closet, and Felix fixed the narrow closet doorway which was wrecked by Ralph, the quartet walked out the arcade's front door and took off in the direction Edith had directed them the orphanage was. Soon they were at the orphanage door and Calhoun gave a rapid knock. A minute later, Miss Hattie appeared. "Can I help you?" She said bitterly while trying to sound sweet. Not that she would recognize them since she never goes to the arcade, the gang had worn disguises instead of their usual clothes.

"Yes you can, Ma'am!" Felix said, taking his hat off respectively for a moment before slapping it back on. "We're looking for our friends: Margo, Edith, and Agnes. They told us they lived here. Can we speak to them please?" Calhoun, Ralph, and Vanellope had spent the better half of the night teaching Felix how to lie so nobody would catch onto their plan. Whether Miss Hattie said they could or not, they were going to get in there.

Miss Hattie put on her best fake smile. "I'm sorry but Edith and Agnes aren't here anymore. They've been moved to new orphanages and Margo is here but she's sleeping. Please try tomorrow!" Just as she tried to close the door on them, Ralph held it open.

"Hold on! We know all about you splitting them up and we just want to say we don't approve. We're taking them with us." Ralph sneered.

"That's right! Now spill it, where did they go?" Vanellope snapped.

Miss Hattie scoffed. "And I should tell you because?"

Then Vanellope got serious. "Look Miss Wigged Witch of the World, our friends are very important to us. We care about them very much and we plan on making sure they get the life they deserve so unless you want to tussle with us. I suggest you spill the beans and point out where they are." Vanellope ranted as she glared up at the woman.

Miss Hattie stammered a little. She didn't pay too much attention after Vanellope insulted her. "Wigged Witch of the World? Listen you little bratty pipsqueak, you have no right to talk to me like that. I would appreciate a little respect. I run an orphanage here."

"With how you run the place, I think you're getting more respect than you deserve which is zilch." Vanellope retorted. She and Miss Hattie stared off until Vanellope spoke again. "Commander Critical, get her!" Upon hearing the cue, Calhoun rushed forward and had Miss Hattie pinned down in seconds. "If you tell us, we'll get her to let you go." Vanellope bargained with the headmistress.

Miss Hattie grumbled about people are insane. "Fine, Agnes is on her way to Children's Sunny Orphanage, Edith ran off somewhere in the city, and Margo is upstairs. Now get her off of me!"

As part of the plan, Calhoun kept Miss Hattie locked while she let her up. "Sorry but we can't have you calling the cops on us. If anything the cops should be called on you." Ralph set up a chair and let Calhoun force Miss Hattie on the chair before Ralph and Felix tied her up.

"This is against the law. Let me out of this!" Miss Hattie barked as she squirmed to try to untie herself.

"Sorry, Ma'am but we can't let that happen." Felix apologized. For good measure just in case Miss Hattie would free herself, Ralph tore Miss Hattie's phone out of the wall. Calhoun shut down Miss Hattie's computer so even if Miss Hattie got loose, it would take forever to find the police's e-mail address and send a request for help.

The four gathered in the front hall. "Short stack and I will go after Edith." Calhoun said. "Fun Size, you go and rescue Agnes." She said to Vanellope. "Ham Hands, you go get Margo and keep an eye on the fugitive." Ralph nodded before returning to Miss Hattie's office. Outside, Calhoun set up her hoverboard and she and Felix hopped on. Vanellope took out a tiny kart and a device. After setting the kart on the ground, Vanellope activated the device which made the kart grow in size until it was big enough to drive. This kart wasn't the Candy Kart, the kart was actually made of actual metal parts like real rubber tires and a metal engine.

"Thank you, Eggman!" Vanellope cheered as she climbed in the kart. Last night after Edith left, Calhoun assumed that karts made of candy wouldn't work very well in the gamer world so she had Vanellope go to Eggman with Ralph to ask him to build a kart that could be used in the gamer world. "Hang on, Terror Toddler, your president is coming." The roads were pretty empty tonight so it would save Vanellope time getting to where Agnes is. Using the tracker that Calhoun had given her, Vanellope cruised off into the night to find her friend. Felix and Calhoun did the same on the hoverboard to go find Edith.

^With Ralph^

Following Calhoun's order, Ralph retreated inside the orphanage. Miss Hattie was struggling to free herself as he passed by and went for the stairs. Remembering what Edith had said, the wrecker went straight up to the third floor. "Margo," He whispered. "Margo,"

Waiting for Ralph to come and get her, Margo heard whispering coming from the hall. It sounded like Ralph. Hopping up from her bed, Margo opened the door to her room to find Ralph wandering around the floor, whispering her name. "Ralph!" Hearing his name, Ralph whipped around and smiled. Never being happier since a long time ago, Margo leapt into his arms for joy. "You made it!"

"Of course I did! I helped you all week and I never let you down. You think I was going to let you down especially in something like this?" Ralph joked as they embraced.

Margo pushed away a little so she could look at him. "You know, you're really not a bad guy." They shared a laugh before Margo returned to her room to grab her suitcase. "Let's get out of here." When they got back to the lobby, they saw Miss Hattie trying to scoot over to her desk and Margo realized that she was trying to reach the intercom, she could broadcast a message that would wake up the rest of the orphanage and get help. "Sorry Miss Hattie but you're not winning this time." Margo said as she stopped Miss Hattie from scooting any further. "Destroy the intercom!" She told Ralph. All it took to get rid of the intercom was a single smash of a fist. The smash was successful but the smash also obliterated Miss Hattie's desk which broke the computer. "I said to destroy the intercom, not the entire desk." Margo complained.

"Hey, I tried to be gentle." Ralph tried to avoid the blame.

Seeing her desk and everything on it in pieces, Miss Hattie was furious. "Margo! What is the meaning of this! Why are you helping this criminal? I'll have you thrown in juvenile hall for this!" If Miss Hattie could wring Margo's neck she would.

"Sorry, Miss Hattie but I'm done here." Margo apologized. "And don't call my friend a criminal, he's really a good guy. If anyone is the criminal here, it's you with how you treat everyone here." Picking up her suitcase, Margo ran out the front door to join Ralph. "Edith's suitcase is still in the trunk." With no problems at all, Ralph pried the trunk open so the oldest sister could retrieve her younger sister's orange suitcase. Hopefully Edith and Agnes were being rescued by now.

^With Agnes^

The car ride in the dark night was pretty boring. Even though it was later than Agnes's usual bed time, she was wide awake. She had to be if she was going to reunite with her sisters and escape to Sugar Rush. To pass the time, Agnes hummed the _Sugar Rush_ theme song. Vanellope would come for her soon. "We're stopping to fill the car with gas on the way, okay?" Mrs. Whithers said, getting a nod from Agnes in reply. Apparently in between Children's Sunny Orphanage and Miss Hattie's Home for Girls was a gas station. Soon they stopped and Mrs. Whithers had Agnes get out while she filled the car. After the car filled up, Mrs. Whithers took Agnes's hand and they went inside the station to pay. There was a bit of a line so they would have to wait. Unbeknownst to Mrs. Whithers, there was a tracker in Agnes's suitcase and it was beeping as it was being tracked.

^With Vanellope^

Vanellope was the only one on the road and every few minutes, Vanellope would glitch a couple feet to cheat time a little. Gamers don't have a glitch like she does, their loss. Checking the tracker again, Vanellope saw that her target was coming into view on the screen. Almost there, Agnes! Beeping on the tracker got even more rapid as she drove closer. Now she could see the gas station and the beeping increased even more. Knowing the tracker was close, Vanellope parked the kart next to some bushes so it was hidden. Following the location of the tracker on the screen, Vanellope tiptoed next to the dark green car and peered inside. The car was empty except for a ladybug suitcase. She checked the tracker again, the tracker was in the car so it must be in the suitcase. Considering that's where the tracker was coming from, Vanellope guessed that the suitcase was Agnes's. Lucky for her, she had the ability to glitch through walls. In less than a minute, Vanellope glitched in, grabbed the suitcase, and glitched out. She quickly returned to the kart and set the suitcase inside. Okay she found the tracker and Agnes's suitcase, which left Agnes. Scoping the area, Vanellope looked through a window on the side of the gas station. "Oh boy…" She muttered as she saw Agnes in the station.

As quietly as she could, Vanellope entered, hoping she wouldn't gain attention. "Agnes!" She called. Hearing her name, Agnes turned around and saw her. "It's me, 'the Glitch'." Nobody could know she was a game character.

"Hi!" Agnes waved. Mrs. Whithers looked where Agnes was looking.

"Oh, Agnes, is that one of your friends?" Mrs. Whithers asked.

Agnes nodded, eager to greet Vanellope. "Yes she is, can I go talk to her?" After receiving permission, Agnes went over. "I can't believe it. You came to rescue me." She whispered.

Under her disguise, Vanellope chuckled. "Why wouldn't I? Plus, it was much easier getting here without any other people on the road." Gripping Agnes's hand in hers, Vanellope smirked. "Let's get out of here while we have the chance." Making sure no one was looking at them, Vanellope whispered, "Hang on to me, I'm going to glitch us away." Taking her friend's advice, Agnes kept her hand firmly in Vanellope's. Not even a sound was heard as Vanellope glitched the two of them outside. No one even noticed that they disappeared and to get them to the kart quicker, Vanellope added a second glitch.

"That was fun! Let's do that again!" Agnes cheered as they got in. "My stuff! You already got it." Agnes observed as she buckled herself in.

Now that they were away from everyone, Vanellope laughed out loud. "That I did!" She started up the kart's engine. "Next stop: Litwak's Arcade! Put these on!" Vanellope handed Agnes a pair of racing goggles like hers which would keep any dust or dirt from getting in their eyes.

In the station, Mrs. Whithers paid for the gas. "Okay, Agnes, time to go." Turning in the direction she had seen Agnes wander off to talk to her friend, she frowned when she saw Agnes was gone. "Agnes, where are you?" Curious if she went outside, Mrs. Whithers looked out the window. As soon as she looked, she gasped. Out in the parking lot, a small white kart was backing up and in the kart was her new charge. "Agnes!" Wasting no time, she ran out the entrance and yelled at the kart. "Stop! Bring her back here!" Not knowing who she was yelling at, she was shocked that the driver ignored her.

Agnes saw the woman was outside and looking at them. "Bye Mrs. Whithers! We're going home!" She waved to the speechless woman. Then Vanellope put the kart in drive and they zoomed off down the open road. Not wanting to lose the little girl, Mrs. Whithers quickly got in her filled car and pulled out of the gas station. Hardly able to keep it in, the girls in the kart began to laugh. In the middle of their laughter, they gave each other a high five. Their laughter cut short when they heard another engine behind them. While Vanellope drove, Agnes looked back. "Uh oh!" She exclaimed as she saw Mrs. Whithers's approach. "She's following us! What do we do now, Vanellope?"

They were being followed. Quickly thinking, Vanellope noticed her tracker was still working. The tracker apparently could show roads that were both paved and unpaved. The woman couldn't follow them if she didn't see where they went. A shortcut was coming up. This was perfect, this would be where they lost her. At least she hoped they would. "Hang on, I've got a plan. It involves a glitch in three… two… one!" A bright flash overcame them. The world disappeared for a moment before it returned and they were on a dirt road. It worked! "Is she still behind us?"

Looking back again, Agnes saw no one behind them. They had lost her. "No, she's gone! We did it!"

"Perfect!" Vanellope complimented her friend. "Now we can enjoy the drive home in peace." Shifting up a gear, they soared down the dirt road. The woman wouldn't catch them at this rate thanks to the shortcut.

On the main road, Mrs. Whithers couldn't believe what she just saw. One moment, her charge and her friend were driving by themselves on the highway then the next moment, they disappeared from her sight. She was so surprised that she almost crashed into a nearby ditch. She had lost her new charge and it's been less than six hours. How was she going to explain this to the police or anybody?

^With Edith^

Her running around the arcade paid off in a way because right now, she was leaving Miss Truesman in the dust. In the last two hours, Edith had been running across streets and cutting through alleys but her new headmistress was persistent. She was really hoping that her arcade friends would come help her soon. Ducking into another alley, Edith stopped to think for a second to see if there was any way she could pick up speed. No such luck, the alley was useless. So she continued on her way and her pursuer just rounded the corner. There had to be a way to lose her but how? Crossing the empty street corners, Edith looked around for inspiration. There were no really complicated places except for a construction site. Wait, a construction site? Yes, that would do the trick!

With the destination of the construction site in mind, Edith rounded the street corner and in its direction. Once she got close to the site, she searched for an opening, if she couldn't find one then she would climb the fence. Rolling back her sleeve, Edith checked the tracker that was buckled on to her wrist. The beeping was steady which meant her friends were on their way. When Edith got behind the construction site, she finally found a broken piece of fence. Making sure her pursuer saw her, Edith waited until Miss Truesman rounded the corner before slipping through the open space. "Edith! Get out of there!" Miss Truesman yelled and when Edith didn't listen, she reluctantly climbed over the fence to catch her new orphan.

"This is awesome!" Edith whispered as she ran behind a crane. Soon Miss Truesman came within sight and chased Edith in circles before Edith ran off to hide behind a cement truck. It didn't take long before Miss Truesman chased her away from there either. Then the tracker began to beep even more which meant her friends were getting closer. "Time to lose this weirdo for good." A new plan in place, Edith ran into the actual construction, ignoring the woman's protests to not go in. Pieces of steel and equipment sat around the area. Edith kept running through until she found what she needed. Please let the elevator work! The tomboy ran into the elevator and pressed the button to take her up. The elevator boxed her in and ascended up the floors of the construction.

Miss Truesman halted as she watched Edith rise high into the unfinished building. "Edith, no!" Spotting stairs not too far away, the orphanage headmistress quickly scrambled up, following the elevator.

After rising three floors, the elevator came to a stop and Edith got out. Tracker beeps increased even more. Suddenly boards creaked as Miss Truesman climbed up the stairs, gasping for breath. "Tired?" Edith asked while she really didn't care one bit. "Good! That means you can finally leave me alone." The tracker's quiet but consistent beeps got even faster. Stepping closer to the edge, Edith saw a pool of cement drying for overnight.

After she regained her breath, Miss Truesman gasped in shock. "Edith, stop! What are you doing? Get away from there!" Her charge was putting herself in danger on purpose. No wonder Miss Hattie wanted to get rid of her. Gathering all her courage, Miss Truesman inched closer to Edith, hoping the child wouldn't do anything that she would regret. "It's getting late as it is, Edith. We have to go. We have to be back so I can get breakfast ready for everybody."

As Miss Truesman inched closer, Edith inched closer to the edge. Just a little more and she could jump. "No way! You split me up from my sisters. You can go back without me because trying to get me to come is pointless. I've already got a place to crash. I've lived on the street with my sisters for the last week so I think I can handle myself." The orphanage headmistress moved another inch closer. "I would rather jump down below to that cement than go to your orphanage without my sisters."

"Edith jump!" A familiar voice yelled.

"No!" Miss Truesman cried as Edith turned around and jumped over the edge. Edith's screams instantly cut off a few seconds later. Almost afraid to know what happened to Edith, Miss Truesman held back. Lucky for her, she didn't have to move because Edith appeared again but with two other people.

Edith laughed as she saw Miss Truesman's face. "I told you that you could go back without me. I've got these guys to keep me company. Let's go meet up with the others." Calhoun hit the accelerator, the cruiser turned and zoomed off into the night sky full of buildings.

Before they left, Felix tipped his hat to Miss Truesman. "Sorry about this but we had to help our friend." Once they were gone, Miss Truesman was left there on the unfinished building, speechless.

^With Ralph and Margo^

Ralph hurried down the street, Margo on his shoulder while holding her and Edith's bags. They were alone. Or they were until Calhoun's cruiser showed up. "Edith!" Margo said aloud.

"Margo!" Edith greeted. Using their sisterly instincts, Margo tossed Edith's suitcase over to her without saying a word and Edith caught it with no trouble.

Down the street, the red kart that held Vanellope and Agnes glitched every few feet ahead. Upon location of their friends, Vanellope immediately swerved onto their street and slowed down to keep pace with them. "What's up, my presidential chumps!" Vanellope cheekily remarked.

Agnes on the other hand, waved to her sisters. "Hi, guys!" She had fun on the entire ride home. "Glitching is so much fun. We used it to get away from the lady that was taking me to her orphanage." Apparently she had so much fun that she was bouncing in her seat even with being buckled in.

Quickly, Calhoun counted heads. "Alright, everyone's accounted for now let's get back to home base." She was about to hit the accelerator when Margo thought of something.

"Wait! What about the other orphans in the Home for Girls? We can't leave them to deal with Miss Hattie. That's not fair." Everyone in that orphanage suffered the same things and it wasn't right to ditch them to live a new life while they still were stuck with theirs.

Edith groaned. "Do we have to? What can we even do to help them?"

Margo thought for a moment. "We could find a pay phone, call the police and tell them there's an emergency at the orphanage. That way, they wouldn't be able to track us because by the time they found where the call was coming from, we would already be home." The others liked the plan and agreed. "There's one problem though. A pay phone requires money. We're out of that and I doubt that if any money was brought from the game world it would work." This stumped them until Agnes surprisingly offered the solution.

"What about these?" Agnes pulled out two quarters. "When we were waiting in the gas station, Mrs. Whithers gave me these so I could get a piece of candy to get me through the rest of the drive."

So the group accessed the nearest pay phone and Felix used his deepest voice he could to throw off the police from finding any matches to the call. Once 911 was dialed up, Felix said that there was trouble at the orphanage and that Miss Hattie was abusing the children. Hoping that their attempt worked, the group continued on to the arcade.

Safely inside, Felix took out Litwak's spare key to the arcade and locked the door behind them so Mr. Litwak wouldn't find out that someone had snuck in or snuck out. He returned the spare key to its original place and joined the others at the closet.

Margo stared at the portal. "This is it. Once we go through, we start our lives all over." Vanellope stepped to her side.

"If it makes you feel any better, you don't need to be adopted to be a family." Vanellope said. She then gestured to herself, Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun. "Besides Mallet Man and Leader Loco, we're not even related and we still act like we're our own family. You're a family all by yourselves." Margo, Edith, and Agnes shared a look. "Though, if you want, you can be part of our family."

Margo smiled at the thought of being in a special family. Vanellope was right, they were a family on their own and that was good enough. "I think that sounds nice." Edith and Agnes grinned. Then Margo nudged Ralph. "Besides, having an 'Uncle Ralph' sounds good to me." Ralph chuckled and rubbed Margo's head.

Edith pumped her arm in the air. "This is so cool. We're going to be living in an arcade. We won't need to worry about Miss Hattie anymore. Best of all, we can have fun all day long."

Politely, Felix added in his two cents. "Not to mention that game characters don't age so you'll be children forever. As long as the arcade lives, that's how long you will."

"Sweet! We're not going to turn into old hags like Miss Hattie." Edith commented.

Agnes couldn't believe all she was hearing. Her and her sisters only needed each other to be a family, they didn't need a mom and a dad even though it would be nice to have some. Maybe Felix and Calhoun could sort of fill those spaces. Every day could be spent playing and she and her sisters would never grow up. This was more than enough to convince her to live in the arcade. "What are we waiting for? Let's go! I can't wait to see Candlehead and everybody again." Tugging her ladybug suitcase along, Agnes jumped through the portal.

Everyone else laughed as they watched the toddler disappear into the game world. "Last one through the portal is an even bigger stinkbrain than Ralph." Vanellope jeered as she pocketed her shrunken kart and shrink ray and jumped through. Edith, Margo, Calhoun, and Ralph followed afterwards. Felix went last since he had to fix the closet doorway again after Ralph had squeezed through and closed the door so the arcade looked normal for when Mr. Litwak came in.

^Some time later^

"Attention, the arcade is now closed." The all-clear sounded through the arcade. Margo helped her 'uncle' Ralph up. Almost as quick as Sonic, Felix joined them on the ground and after complimenting their co-workers and exchanging playful banter, the trio got on the train to Game Central Station.

^Game Central Station^

They walked through the station quickly, aiming for Sugar Rush as their destination. On route, Calhoun and Edith cruised by on Calhoun's hoverboard from Hero's Duty and joined them. Together, all five entered the sugar-coated racing game.

^Sugar Rush^

An hour later, the five guests were in the president's booth, waiting for the Random Roster Race. Down on the track, the karts lined up four by four. All spaces were filled from first to sixteenth. Applause from the citizens and the fans echoed all around the starting line until a certain sour voice quieted them down.

"Guests and citizens of Sugar Rush, all hail our rightful ruler, President Vanellope von Schweetz!" Sour Bill announced.

Ralph, Margo, Felix, Calhoun, and Edith all moved aside from the curtain hiding the president's seat as Vanellope happily zipped forward to snatch away the microphone from Sour Bill. "Thank you! Thank you, everybody! I would especially like to thank our avatars from today. Good job, everyone! Great racing!" The raceway roared in cheer for the nine avatars that had been today's roster. "Tomorrow's another racing day so let's give the gamers what they play for. First things first, we've got to set up the roster. Torvald if you would please?" Said racer accepted the honors of being the first to register and jumped onto the lollipop. Sixteen racers signed up, one of those sixteen racers being Agnes.

"Hey, Edith, what did you do with that fort you built in Street Fighter now that we have our own house in Niceland?" Margo asked her sister as she watched her youngest sister live out her dream as a Sugar Rush racer.

Edith gave her answer, not even taking her eyes off Agnes. "I gave it to the Koopalings. Now that we have our awesome place, I didn't really need it anymore." Edith smiled. "Somebody could say it was a way of saying thank you for separating us when we came to the arcade in the first place."

The racers finished registering. "Sixteen racers, nine available spots, one coveted center square! Let the Random Roster Race begin!" Vanellope commanded.

_Note: And that's the end of Despicable Wreck. Hope you enjoyed it! I am currently making plans for a set of midquels explaining what happened between the girls reentering the game world up to this race. Also, I plan on making a sequel to Despicable Wreck. To help get the inspiration I need to write out the midquels and sequel, I'm writing a Tangled/Wreck-It Ralph crossover. If you like my writing keep an eye out for a new story. See you then._


End file.
